My Best Friend
by shadowkid1313
Summary: Hannah Potter, Harry's older sister, is best friends with Oliver Wood. After Lily and James are killed... read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the beginning of my first fanfic. And it's kind of confusing. So Harry's got two older twin sisters, Hannah and Terah. The Potters are friends with the Woods. Everything still happens the same, except for a few things that I've had to add in. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Oliver, or James, or Lily, or Harry. But I do own Hannah, Terah, Oliver's parents, and Joey. (That's Oliver little brother)

* * *

Chapter 1

Oliver Wood sat on the floor playing with his train set. His new brother lay asleep in his mother's arms. Oliver's father sat on the couch and was reading _The Evening Prophet_. Halloween was only one day away. His brown eyes were focused on the train's process around the tracks. The bright scarlet engine led many cars behind it. The perfect model of the Hogwarts Express traveled on its way to the miniature castle. He turned it off and turned to his mother.

"Mummy, when is Hannah coming over to play?" Oliver asked his mother, Andrea, impatiently. His mother rumpled his brown hair. Her hazel eyes looked at her oldest son.

"You know very well that Hannah and Terah are coming over tomorrow before trick-or-treating," she said gently. "Isn't that right, Tony?" she addressed to Oliver's father.

"Yes, that's right," his father said.

"The Muggles don't give out the good candy. All they have are these little bars that are so boring. I like the Changs house! They always give me Chocolate Frogs! And the Davies. They have their Licorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties. Why don't Muggles have candy like that?" Oliver rattled on.

"Muggles don't know anything about magic. So you have to be careful with your magic to make sure they don't see it," Tony Wood explained calmly. He checked the large clock that hung over the fireplace. It read 9:00, meaning it was time for Oliver to go to bed. "Bedtime, Oliver."

"Ugh! No!" Oliver yelled. But he got up and walked up the stairs.

"Is that our son?" Andrea asked. She got up with the baby still in her arms. "Since when have you gone to bed without a fuss?"

Oliver leaned against the rail and said, "The sooner I go to bed, the sooner it'll be tomorrow. And Hannah's coming over tomorrow!"

Tony got up and followed him to his bedroom. Oliver's room was painted blue with Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches. Oliver loved watching Quidditch with his dad. It was the most exciting game in the Wizarding World. Seven players on each team, three Chasers scored points with the Quaffle. This was a red, soccer sized ball that was used to score goals. The Keeper guarded the goals, three hoops fifty feet high in the air. The Beaters aimed the Bludgers at the opposing team. These were black and rocketed around trying to unseat as many players as possible. And the Seeker who had to catch the Snitch, which was worth 150 points. Oliver's dream was to make it to the professional league when he was older.

Oliver pulled off his shirt and pants. He walked around his bedroom in his underwear over to his chest of drawers. Oliver pulled out a pair of white pajamas. He pulled the pants on and pushed his head through the top of the shirt. Tony watched Oliver wrestle into his pajamas. Oliver just put his feet on the ladder to his bunk bed when Tony cleared his throat. Oliver looked around and his father was pointing at his dirty clothes.

"Ahem," his father said. "Have you forgotten something, young man?" Blushing, Oliver went over to retrieve his dumped clothes. Oliver pushed open the white door that led into the tiled bathroom. The cold linoleum sent goosebumps up Oliver's back. He put his clothes into the hamper and picked up his tooth brush. After brushing his teeth, Oliver walked back into his bedroom and crawled into bed.

"Okay," Tony Wood said, "let's see 'em." Oliver smiled his odd smile. "Let's see that loose tooth." Oliver wiggled his tooth on the top of his mouth. "Can I touch it?"

"No, Daddy." Oliver grinned. "You'll pull it out!"

"Haha! Good night, Oliver." He rumpled Oliver's hair. Oliver fell back into his pillows and his father pulled the sheets over him. "Sweet dreams, kid."

"Night, night, Da." Tony turned off the lights and closed the door. Oliver looked at his night light of his favorite Quidditch player. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Hannah Potter sat high up in the tree behind Oliver's house. Oliver was climbing up the tree next to hers. The wind was calm and it was a warm day for the end of October. There were very few leaves still on the trees so Hannah had a good view of her mother and Oliver's mom. Her little brother Harry, who was fifteen months old, hugged to his mom's leg. Terah, her twin, held her mother's hand tightly. Her mother looked very serious. 

"What do you think our mummies are talking about?" Hannah asked Oliver. Oliver swung himself onto a branch and looked through the branches.

"I dunno," Oliver said. His brown eyes squinted and he could see his mother putting her hand on Hannah's mom's shoulder. "They looked worried."

Sure enough, Lily Potter seemed to be crying. "My mum seems really worried lately. I don't know what it is, and she doesn't tell me or Terah, but I know," Hannah whispered. Her long brown hair got whipped up by the strong, sudden wind.

Oliver began to climb back down the tree. "Let's stop talking about this. Let's go to the river." The river ran behind the woods that they were sitting in. Hannah placed one purple sneaker into a notch in the tree. She climbed down to about three feet up and then jumped down to the ground. When she hit, her knees buckled and she rolled onto the ground, laughing.

"I love it here," Hannah said. She reached up a hand and Oliver pulled her up. "Thank you!" She then yelled to her mom, "Mummy! We're going to the river! Terah! Do you want to come with us?" Hannah shouted. Terah shook her head and waved goodbye. "All right then."

"Don't be long!" her mom said. "Mrs. Wood has lunch ready soon."

"Okay!" Oliver and Hannah yelled back in unison. Oliver turned to Hannah and said, "Race you!" Oliver started to run fast with Hannah close behind. "I'm going to win!"

"No fair! You got a head start." Hannah began to run faster and soon had caught up to Oliver. "Now I'm going to win!" Her blue coat was flying out behind her. Oliver speed up and when they both reached the river, they were both gasping for breath.

Oliver rolled onto the leafy ground floor. "Okay, that was a tie," he said. His face was red with heat. Hannah put her hands on her hips and looked hard at Oliver.

"Oliver Nicolas Wood," Hannah scolded in her best imitation of his mother, "You know very well that I beat you here. You just won't admit that you lost."

"Whatever," Oliver said. Hannah still looked hard at him. "Fine, you won." Hannah and Oliver both walked to the bank of the river. Thousands of small rocks and pebbles littered the bank. "I think we should try and build a dam." Oliver suggested. He began to throw rocks into a somewhat even row. "We can't go in the river 'cause I don't have my boots. But we can always work on it another day."

Hannah frowned. "I don't think we should make a dam. How would the fish and tadpoles get across to the other end of the river?" But she picked up some rocks and threw them in.

"Well, we could make a partial dam; put it only on one side. Would you want to do that?" Oliver asked to her. He picked up a large dry stone and pushed it into the water. A loud splash sent water rising up a foot into the air, soaking the two five year olds legs and shoes. Hannah let out a shriek as the water splashed up on her legs. Then she smiled at him and said, "I think that'd be okay. The fish can still swim in the river."

Hannah looked for large rocks and Oliver began to make the base for their dam. Some of the stones didn't fall into the right places and a foundation was barely made. All the two children were able to do was scare a lot of fish out of their rock homes. And as all five year olds do, they had fun. And of course, all fun had to end.

Too soon, it was lunch time. Oliver and Hannah walked up to his house and took off their wet shoes and socks with Terah helping. The hems of their jeans were slightly damp, but would dry out soon enough. They took their seats at the table and Mrs. Wood set down two plates, one with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on and the other just a jelly sandwich because Oliver was allergic to peanut butter. Oliver bit in to his right away, he was ravenous. Hannah took her time and instead pulled off the crust and ate that first. "Why do you eat the crust first?" Oliver asked. "I thought you didn't like it."

"My mummy makes me eat it, so I eat the crust first to get it over with. Then I eat the good stuff," Hannah replied. As she took a bite, Harry threw a piece of cereal at her head. Hannah's smile turned into a scowl, and Harry, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, clapped his hands together and shrieked.

"Mum, Harry through his cereal at me," Hannah whined. Harry threw another Cheerio at his sister. It hit her in the forehead and fell down on her plate with a clatter. "Again!"

Terah smiled at Hannah. "You know he loves you."

"Hannah, you know Harry doesn't know that he shouldn't do it," Lily said to her daughter. Harry picked up another Cheerio. His mother's hands were too quick for him and she grabbed the cereal out of his hand and plunked it into his mouth.

Hannah and Terah's father, James, walked into the kitchen following Mr. Wood. His black hair stuck up in the back no matter how hard he tried to push it down. Harry pointed his finger at his father and said, "Da da." Then he picked up yet another Cheerio and threw it at his father. James's hand flew in front of his face and he caught the cereal. Years on the Quidditch field still showed in the man.

"With an arm like that, your son could be in Quidditch," Mr. Wood said. "I'm thinking more along the lines as a Beater." To disagree with what Tony Wood said, Harry put on a pout. Harry shook his head vigorously.

James laughed. "I don't think Harry's going to be a Beater. What about a Seeker, like his old man." James had been a Seeker at Hogwarts for his house team, Gryffindor. He played Quidditch professionally for Puddlemere United. So obviously Oliver, Hannah, and Terah supported Puddlemere.

"You're going to be a chip off the old block, aren't you?" James asked. Harry cooed at his dad. Then he reached out one hand to James's glasses and began to pull them off. James took them back and to show a point Harry threw another Cheerio.

Lily slapped Harry's hand. "No," she scolded. "Bad, we don't throw food." Harry obliged and put some cereal in his mouth. Hannah and Oliver had finished their lunch and sat down on the carpet. Terah sat down next to Hannah and decided to watch. A large, wooden chess board sat between them. This was Wizard's Chess, with live pieces that moved on command.

"You know that Muggles have chess boards with pieces that don't move." Hannah picked up the white queen. The queen swung her sword threw the air, but it missed Hannah's hand. "Only sometimes I can see why. This queen just never liked me." She sat the queen back down on the board; it shuffled off to its beginning position.

"I'll be white, since you don't like the queen," Oliver offered. "But that means I go first."

Hannah looked at the board. She thought about the proposition. If she took the black, the pieces would listen to her better. But white always went first. Any other five year old would have chosen white just to go first. Hannah didn't think like every other child.

Terah leaned forward and whispered, "Take the black. The white won't listen to you."

Strategically, pieces that worked without complaint was a wiser decision. "I'll go with black." Terah smiled happily that her twin had listened to her.

So the two began their game. Muggle five year olds never really understood chess. Oliver and Hannah were very experienced for being just five, but it also helped that they grew up with it. Every Wizard family had at least one chess set in their household. Forty minutes later, Hannah's parents were ready to leave, but Hannah was still determined to win the game.

"Are you ready to leave yet Hannah?" James asked. Both sets of parents had been watching the game. Harry was busying himself with some destroyed pieces and Terah played with him. Lily kept a close eye to make sure he didn't try putting them in his mouth.

"Terah, watch that Harry doesn't stick anything in his mouth," Lily said softly.

"Almost," Hannah muttered. "I'm about two moves from getting the king." And sure enough, five minutes later, Hannah had checkmated Oliver's king. "Ha! I win!" Hannah laughed. She stood up and her father handed her coat to her. "Bye, bye, Oliver." She gave her best friend a hug. "See you soon!" Hannah and Terah put their shoes on and the Woods walked the Potter's out the door. Climbing into the car, Hannah and Terah turned and waved to Oliver. He waved back.

"See you soon! We have to work on our dam!" Oliver called. "Terah, will you help next time?" Terah nodded and closed the door. Waving, James turned the car on and pulled out the driveway.

* * *

James opened the door to his house. Lily walked through the door with Harry, who had fallen asleep. Hannah and Terah however went to the backyard to their swing set. James walked to his usual chair in the back yard and watched his daughters push themselves. 

"Daddy, come push me!" Hannah said. Terah jumped into her swing and could begin without James. James pulled the swing back and let it go. Hannah began to laugh as her swing went forward, then backward. Her father stepped in front. She pushed her feet off his hands as well as Terah. James looked at his hand and then showed it to his daughters.

"Ewww. Your feet are all dirty!" he whined like a little eight year old.

"Daddy, you're silly." Hannah jumped off the swing and landed on her knees. "I love you, Daddy."

James picked up his daughter and she hugged him around his neck. "I love you too, Hannah." Hannah looked at her father. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Mhh, mah!" Hannah made a loud smooching sound.

"Terah, come here," James said in a mocking serious voice. Laughing, Terah went over to her dad and was picked up next to Hannah. "You didn't think you'd get away without giving me a kiss, did you?"

"No, Daddy, I didn't," Terah said. She hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked back inside and Lily sat on a couch rubbing Harry's stomach to keep him asleep. Hannah kneeled down next to her brother. She gently rubbed her fingertips through her brother's hair. And she whispered to him, "I'll always love you, Harry. No matter how many times you throw cereal at my head." Then she grinned at her mom. "He heard me, mum. And he says he'll always love me. No matter how many times I embarrass him when he's older."

Lily grinned. "How do you know that?"

"I just know! It's like a feeling," Hannah said. "Kind of like how Terah and I can talk with each other but not speak." Her brown hair fell onto her brother's stomach. He grabbed a handful of it. Hannah reached up and pried his fingers apart. "You silly. Don't pull my hair." Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Terah gave Harry a kiss, too.

Hannah and Terah went over to their bookshelf where all of their books were. Hannah reached for a book that her mother was teaching her to read with. Terah took a simple book and sat down in her bean bag chair to read it. Hannah was reading the American book, _Little House on the Prairie_. Hannah climbed onto the couch. She handed the book over to her mother and she opened it to the page they had finished yesterday. Lily placed her finger under the words that she read so that Hannah could learn. At one point, Harry woke up from his nap, so Lily put him on the floor and took out some toys for him to play with. Terah put her book on the floor and played with Harry to keep him out of her mother's hair. Then Lily continued with the book until Terah said something.

"Mummy, are we going out to eat tonight?" Terah asked.

"No, sweetie," Lily said.

"But, Mum, it's Saturday," Terah said. "We always go out to eat on Saturday!"

"It's also Halloween," Hannah muttered. She got off the couch and went over to her dad. "Why don't we go trick-or-treating?"

"It's a hard thing to explain," James said. He picked Hannah up and put her in his lap. "But there's something important that your mother and I need to say."

"That's right," Lily said. James put Hannah back down and went over to sit next to Lily. Lily took his hand and held it tightly. "No matter what ever happens to us, we love you. Never forget that. Promise?"

"We promise," Terah and Hannah said in unison. But they didn't understand what their parents were saying. Lily started again on the book with Hannah and Terah went back to playing with Harry. James watched the television again.

Once in a while, James would look up at Lily and just smile at her. Lily looked up also and smiled back. He looked at his two daughters and Harry. Harry was busy picking up blocks and waving them in the air. One time he hit Terah in the head and she took it back. Harry put on a pout and Terah stuck her tongue at him. James smiled slightly.

Hannah was trying hard to read along with Lily. Hannah was a very smart child; she picked up on things easily and knew a little about what was going on. Neither he nor Lily had ever told either of them what was truly going on. But she knew. All Lily and James ever did about the situation was tell their three children every night that they loved them so much.

Also, Hannah and Terah were Wicca Witches. They were very rare, the third pair ever recorded. He had seen a few times the power the twins possessed. Being the oldest, Hannah had more of the magic than Terah did.

The birth of a Wicca Witch had to be precise. A vampire slayer would have to give birth to a son that was a Muggle. He would marry another Muggle and their first child would have to be a Muggle girl. She would marry a Muggle man and they would have a Muggle daughter again. This daughter would marry another Muggle and their first daughter would be a Muggle born witch. That was Lily. The Muggle born girl would marry a pure-blood (James) and they'd have to have girl twins first. The first born girl would have the greatest Wicca Magic and the second one would have a smaller amount.

Harry snatched another block and tossed it at Terah's head. Terah waved her hand and stopped the block. That was about the most she could do. Hannah could open the refrigerator door, take out jelly, put it on the counter, get out bread and peanut butter, make the sandwich, and then summon it to her to whatever room she was in the house. She'd done it quite a few times, even though she sometimes made a mess which Lily would get upset about. He, being James and a Marauder, would always tell Lily just to leave it.

James grinned as he remembered the one time he'd earned a hit in the head from her for that. Harry was sticking his tongue at Terah also. She was getting mad at him and trying to stick her tongue out further. Then she got so frustrated she put her hand up and pushed Harry's tongue back into his mouth. Harry opened his eyes wide in disbelief at what Terah had just done. Then he went back to his blocks.

At nine o' clock, James turned his head from the television that he had turned on nearly two hours ago. He got up and walked to the window and looked down the street to his left. Then to his right, and his face turned from his blank expression to fear. "Lily," he gasped. Lily's head snapped up to attention. Hannah looked at her father too. Something bad had happened. "Lily, it's him!"

Lily dropped _Little House on the Prairie._ "Take Harry and run!" James yelled. In one second, Harry was off the floor and in his mother's arms. "Hannah, Terah, you follow your mother. Lily run, I'll hold him off! I love you." Hannah turned and follow her mother's heals. In the kitchen, she heard the front door slam open. Fear churned in Hannah's stomach. What was going on?

Lily turned up the stairs and Hannah followed holding onto Terah's wrist. Lily fumbled with the door into Harry's room; it was the closest door to the stairs. Hannah distinctly heard a roaring sound and a heavy thud as something fell to the floor. Was it her father? She gave Terah a questioning look to see if she knew. Terah shook her head, her black hair falling around her shoulder. Just then, Lily pushed the door opened and pulled Terah and Hannah inside. Then Lily barred the door.

"Terah, Hannah, get inside the closet," Lily ordered. "Don't come out. No matter what happens." Hannah quickly ran into the closet and pulled the door closed after Terah. But where was their mom going to hide? And who had gotten into their house? What had happened to her dad? So many questions raced through Hannah's mind. Suddenly the door to the room banged open. Lily screamed.

Hannah could see through a crack that someone had entered into the room. His face was white and he was very tall. His red eyes were slits, like a snake, and his nose was flat against his face. And Hannah knew right then who it was. She had never seen his picture, but when Lord Voldemort is in front of you, you know right away who it is. He spoke in a high cold voice.

"Stand aside, girl," Voldemort said in a whisper. Hannah watched him stick his long, fingered hand into his cloak pocket. She gripped at Terah's hand, holding it for dear life.

"No," Lily said, her voice about to crack with tears.

"Stand aside. I do not wish to kill one more than I need tonight." Hannah stared as her mother and Voldemort. Was he really going to kill her mom? "Stand aside, silly girl!"

"No, kill me! Take me instead! But don't kill Harry!" Lily cried.

"Stand aside!"

"No. Please. Take me instead!"

Hannah wanted to scream. Voldemort was going to kill her mom. Hannah had to do something, but she was rooted to the closet floor. All she could do was hug Terah tightly. She couldn't close her eyes. Voldemort pointed his wand at her mother and yelled, "Avada Kedava!" The green light blazed through the room, it reflected in Hannah's eyes. With a thud, her mother's body dropped to the floor. Then Voldemort turned to Harry. Terah was about to run out of the closet when Hannah held her back.

"No!" Hannah mouthed. "He'll kill us!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and cried the Killing Curse yet again. Instead of the rushing, Hannah heard screaming. It sounded like someone drowning, fighting for breath, but burning in a fire. The house seemed to be rocking. It was all horribly confusing and all Hannah and Terah were able to figure out was that it ended.

Hannah quickly ran out of the closet and saw that her house had been destroyed. She ran over to her brother who was crying. Gently cradling him the way her mother always did, Hannah tried to calm him. Her mother! Hannah turned and saw her mom's lifeless body, her eyes hollow. Lily's mouth was open in a silent scream. Terah knelt down next to her mother's body, trying not to cry. Over where the family room had stood only five minutes before was her father, as still as their mom's body. And Hannah knew instantly what had happened. Two five year old had to grasp an idea that nearly any could barely conceive that night.

Their parents were dead. They were gone. And they were never coming back.

* * *

Okay, wasn't that sad? I know, but I'm still following what JK wrote 

Oh, and by the way, it's really a long car trip to Scotland from where the Potters live. But with magic it's a lot faster

And if it seemed like Terah wasn't in there a whole lot, or in the future years, it's because at first it was just Hannah, then I wanted Hannah to have a twin, then I took Terah back out, and then I put her back in

That button at the bottom...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2. Anyways... Just read it!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say what I don't own?

* * *

Chapter 2

A roaring sound wailed through the night air. Hannah looked up to see who it was, or what it was. There was a bright light shining towards the ruins of the house. It seemed to be a motorcycle, or a car. Whatever it was, it landed with a thud on the pavement. Hannah hugged tightly to Terah as she heard footsteps coming towards her. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hannah? Terah?" a voice said. The twins turned around to see Sirius Black, their godfather. Sirius picked up the twins and hugged them. They started crying. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. We'll be safe." He looked at them. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Hannah glared at her godfather. "It's You-… It's Voldemort's fault," she said, saying his name for the first time. "You didn't do anything."

"I did," Sirius said. "It's my fault their dead."

Terah shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Paddy. You didn't do anything. It's YouKnowWho's fault. He killed Mummy and Daddy."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again. He held them tighter.

Behind them they heard heavy footsteps.

"Sirius?" a gruff voice said. Hagrid had showed up as well.

"Hagrid," Sirius said, "let me take them, I'm their godfather."

"Sorry, Sirius, but I've got strict orders from Dumbledore. Harry's ta live with 'is aunt an' uncle." Hagrid patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Merlin, I can't believe this," Sirius said in disbelief. He set Hannah and Terah back down. "Hagrid, take my motorcycle. I won't need it." He turned to the twins. "We'll be together, don't worry. C'mon, be strong."

Sirius turned around and walked into the night. "Bye, Paddy," Hannah and Terah whispered.

"It'll be all righ'. C'mere, kid-os." Hagrid held out his arms to the twins.

Hannah and Terah turned around and looked into Hagrid's beetle black eyes. The twins began to cry, harder than they had ever cried in their entire life, and probably harder than they ever would. Hagrid rubbed Hannah's back gently with his dustbin sized hand. Terah stepped into Hagrid's other arm for a hug. "It's all righ'. But I nee' ta talk with ya, kids." Hannah looked at Hagrid and so did Terah.

"There was a prophecy, abou' this. It was abou' you, Hannah. If this was ta happen, an' it did, Harry can't live with you. And you can't live with Harry. Neither can you, Terah. With yer brothe' with ya, yer powers won' develop. Dumbledore says tha' ya nee' these powers. So we're takin' no chances. And Harry's gonna nee' protectin'. Dumbledore said tha' this'll be the bes' thing ta do is fer Harry ta live with yer aunt an' uncle. This'll give 'im the protectin' he needs." Hannah looked at her little brother in her arms. Harry was still awake, but had stopped crying. His green eyes looked at Hannah, and he seemed to be promising her something.

"Harry says," Hannah whispered, "that I have to let him go. But he's never going to forget me. And I'll never forget him." She looked up and Hagrid with her blue eyes.

"Can we come with you to say good bye?" Terah and Hannah asked at the same time

"I'm sure ya can. Yer godfather is goin' inta hidin', so we're goin' ta have ta find someone else fer ya two to live with." Hagrid explained as he took her hand and lead her over to the giant motorcycle. Putting a leg over the side of the bike and placing Hannah in front he continued,. "But righ' now, we're worried about You-Know-Who. Do you have any idea wha' happened to him?" Terah climbed on behind Hannah.

Hannah shook her head. "No. He just disappeared. But he died, I think."

Terah was barely able to talk. She nodded her head in agreement to say that Hannah was right.

"Well, we'll find out when we go see Dumbledore," Hagrid said, trying to smile. But then he broke down in sobs. "I can't believe that Lily and James are gone! I can barely deal with it. How can you?"

Hannah looked down at her brother in her arms. "I don't know Hagrid. I just want to see Dumbledore right now."

"So do I," Terah whispered.

"O course," Hagrid turned on the gas. The motorcycle shuddered underneath them and rose up into the air. Soon, the ruined house was far behind Hannah. They were flying to their future, and they didn't like it so far. But their mom had always told them that everything happened for a reason and there was nothing anyone could ever do about it. Hannah decided as she sat in front of Hagrid that she was going to change it, that she would bring back her parents and fix everything that had ever gone wrong from Voldemort.

Nearly two hours later, Hagrid began to lower the motorcycle. Little lights were beginning to come closer and brighter. Harry's new home was surely right beneath them. With a little bump, the motorcycle hit the pavement and Hagrid stepped off. Hannah followed with Harry, who had fallen asleep on the long ride. Terah slowly got off the motorcycle. Sitting on a wall, Hannah could make out two people. One was a lady, with a pointed hat and long robes. The other was an old man who had long, silver hair and beard that were so long he could have tucked them into his belt if he wanted to. These people were Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall, teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hagrid walked over to the two professors, Hannah still clutching her brother. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to Hannah and Terah. Placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder she said, "I'm happy to see that you, Terah, and your brother are all right."

Tears were in Professor McGonagall's eyes, making Hannah cry too. Wiping a tear from Hannah's cheek, Professor McGonagall took the twin's hands and led them to Professor Dumbledore. The wind was blowing and gave Hannah goosebumps. Professor Dumbledore knelt down onto the ground to look at Hannah behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Hannah, Terah, I'm sure Hagrid's told you, but Harry is going to have to live here," Dumbledore said quietly. His silver hair shone in the darkness while Hannah stood there thinking. Then she nodded quickly, afraid that if she waited, she might say no. Holding out his long arms to take Harry, he waited. But Hannah protected him with her arms. Terah placed her hand on Harry's head to keep him safe.

"Professor, can I hold Harry and carry him to the door?" Hannah whispered.

"Can I come along to say goodbye, too?" Terah asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and Hannah took her brother over to the door with Dumbledore behind her and Terah. She laid Harry down on the step and bent over and gave him a kiss. Terah took Harry's hand for that last time. She gave him a quick kiss on his fist then his nose. Standing back, she watched Professor Dumbledore lean over and place a note by Harry.

"Bye, Harry," Hannah whispered.

"Bye, bye, Harry," Terah murmured. "I love you."

Hannah walked over to Professor McGonagall and tugged on the professor's emerald green cloak. Professor McGonagall looked down and asked, "What is it, Hannah?"

"Why does Harry have to live here? Can't he live with other wizards and witches? Why with Muggles?" Hannah asked.

"Why can't he live with us?" Terah asked.

Gliding over quietly, Professor Dumbledore stopped to listen. Looking up for an answer, Professor McGonagall picked Hannah up. When Professor McGonagall tried to pick up Terah, she backed away. Instead, Professor McGonagall looked at Hannah with her gray eyes.

"Well, because he has to stay here because of the protection," Professor McGonagall said.

"Hannah, we're not sure if Voldemort is gone or not. The blood your mother gave is a protection on your brother. Now, you two have some magic that has to develop. Not every witch is given this power, it's very rare, and I think that if you are with your brother, you'll be too worried to protect him to develop you new power," Professor Dumbledore said. "You and Terah are both Wicca Witches, meaning that you are both the great-great-great-granddaughter of a Slayer. Not many Wicca Witches are ever born, and you two are a rare case.

"I know that it may seem unfair, but you will see him again. But I have to tell you something very important. I will repeat this often. You must never tell your brother that you two are his sisters. Not until I say you may. Can you do that?" Hannah nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Terah, however, didn't give any sign that she heard or agreed. "Terah?"

"I don't want to leave him."

Dumbledore held out his hands and Hannah clambered into his arms. Tears were now flowing down her face rapidly. Bending down, Dumbledore picked up Terah and held the twins in his arms. Dumbledore whispered to the girls, "There, there. You will see him again."

The three adults turned back to the door where Harry now lay on the mat. To think that in a few hours time, Mrs. Dursley would open the door to place the milk bottle out and discover her nephew. Professor McGonagall had tears coming down her face and Hagrid let out a howl.

"Shush, Hagrid. You don't want the Muggles to hear us!" Professor McGonagall whispered. Patting Hagrid's elbow to comfort him, she had to wipe a tear from her own eyes.

"I know, but I can't stand it. Lily and James dead, Harry off to live with Muggles, and Hannah and Terah going away to live somewhere else. It's so sad!" Hagrid sobbed. The two professors and Hagrid were walking back to the street.

Hannah dried her eyes, but they were still red and puffy. Terah's face was now stained with tears. Dumbledore looked at them and said, "But now, there is another matter to attend to. Where are you going to live? I'd suggest the school, but I'm sure you'd much rather live in a place where there are people your age. Not to many children I know enjoy living in a school with teenagers.

A little laugh came from Hannah. Then she whispered, "Can I live with the Woods?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently at Hannah and said, "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Wood would be pleased to have you live with them. And Oliver would be ecstatic, wouldn't he? Terah, what about you?"

"I don't know right now. I think the school is okay," Terah said quietly. "I honestly don't mind if I have to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find someone to care for you," Dumbledore said. "You two are just so cute; I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be your guardians."

Hannah smiled back at Dumbledore. She hugged him around his neck and she whispered, "I'm going to get my mummy and daddy back one day. I promise, Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall quietly interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid we ought to go. Otherwise some Muggles might be coming out. Since it's nearly midnight, I think we ought to be contacting the Woods if that's where Hannah is going to live. I'll take Terah back up to the school.

Nodding, Professor Dumbledore bid the other two farewell and walked to the end of the street. Hagrid jumped onto the motorcycle and started it, flying high into the air and out of sight. Professor McGonagall turned into a tabby cat and sulked into the shadows waiting for Terah. Terah turned to Hannah and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon, Hannah," Terah whispered. "Don't forget about me."

"I never will," Hannah whispered back, squeezing Terah's hand. "How could I? You're my twin, silly!" They hugged each other again. Reluctantly, they let go but not without squeezing each others hand. "Bye, Terah."

"Bye, Hannah." Terah waved goodbye sadly.

Terah walked over to where Professor McGonagall sat in her cat form. Terah touched the cat's thick coat and in a second, she and McGonagall were gone.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out a lighter and flicked it open. He picked up Hannah from the ground. Turning around, Professor Dumbledore pulled out the Put-Outer and flicked it once.

All the lights on the street turned on and the professor quickly Disapperated into nothingness. But to Hannah, it felt like she was being pushed through a narrow tunnel. A few moments later, Hannah and Professor Dumbledore were outside the ruins of Hannah's old home. Dumbledore placed her down onto the ground and Hannah walked over the crumbled pieces of wood.

There were two bodies lying in the wreckage and Hannah drew in a deep breath. Her parents' bodies were right before her, dead and still. Wiping away some fresh new tears, Hannah walked over to where her room had been. Professor Dumbledore had brought her here first for a reason.

In a few pieces were her Faberge Eggs and her angels that she had received from her mother and grandmother. They were broken, just like her heart. A sudden surge of magic swept through her body, to her fingertips. Instinctively, Hannah raised a hand and swiped it over the broken pieces. They flew into the air at eye level for Hannah. Closing her eyes, she thought of the beautiful eggs and angels. When she reopened her eyes, they were in one piece, looking brand new. Suddenly Hannah felt herself lifted off the ground in a green haze. It seemed as if she was in a ball, created from magic that she had conjured herself.

The magic began to close into a small marble-sized ball. Hannah felt herself gently floating back to the earth, but she was too busy focusing on the green of the ball. With another flash, a diamond encasing folded over the green light. A second later, a black strip of leather was connected to the crystal. It placed itself around Hannah's neck, still shining. Another moment, the glow stopped, but the middle of the diamond was a faint tinge of green.

Professor Dumbledore was by her side again. "That is only a small portion of your magic. This necklace looks like it will be the origin of your magic. But it lives inside you, don't forget. And this will help you defeat Voldemort." Picking her up, he looked at her sternly. "There is a prophecy of Harry. He is the one who will kill Voldemort. Or be killed by him. Your prophecy is to bring back those murdered by him. Don't ever forget that, will you promise me?" Hannah nodded, ready to accept her mission.

To please Dumbledore with her power, she directed a hand to her eggs and angels. The green shot from her hand and picked up the four objects. Nestling themselves into a bag that Hannah created a moment later, they hung by her side, invulnerable. Dumbledore whispered, "We're going to have to Apparate to the Woods house, okay?" Hannah nodded once again. Dumbledore turned on his heal and Hannah felt the feeling of being pushed through a tube. Suddenly the pressure stopped and she recognized the house that she was now standing in front of. Had it really been only hours ago that she'd been over here with her parents?

Professor Dumbledore walked up the garden path to the front door. There was a light inside of the Wood's house. He raised his long hand and gently tapped on the door. A tall figure in the living room came into the hall and turned on the outside light. The door opened and Hannah saw the familiar face of Andrea Wood.

Her eyes were red from tears and she whispered, "Is it true, Professor Dumbledore?" Wiping her eyes, she quickly stepped aside to allow Professor Dumbledore through. Nodding solemnly, he placed Hannah down on the ground. Fresh tears formed on Mrs. Wood's face.

"It can't be. It's not fair, and how did _he_ know?" Mrs. Wood started to cry. "How did You-Know-Who find out where Lily and James were? And where's Terah and Harry?"

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand to stop the questions and said, "We should talk about this quietly and calmly. There's no need to wake up Oliver and Joseph, now is there?" Mrs. Wood shook her head and led Professor Dumbledore into the living room. Shuffling behind, Hannah followed and sat down on the rug that she had played chess on eight hours ago. Gently, she sat the eggs and angels down on the floor and listened to the adults.

Professor Dumbledore explained to Mrs. Wood what had happened. "I'm afraid that Voldemort..." Mrs. Wood winced at the name. Dumbledore continued on as though he hadn't seen it. "…Came to the Potters with the intention of killing Harry. James tried to hold him off, but Voldemort turned his wand on him. Hannah hid in the closet with Terah while Voldemort came into Harry's nursery. Lily refused to stop protecting Harry and then Voldemort killed her as well. Harry lived through the curse only because of Lily's sacrifice." Pausing, he surveyed Hannah with his bright blue eyes. "Now, Hannah has to be away from Harry. And that's why I've brought her here. She has to develop her powers that she received at birth. With Harry around, I'm afraid that he would become a distraction for her."

Mrs. Wood sat down onto the floor and Hannah clambered into her arms. Gently hugging the little girl, Mrs. Wood asked, "How is she supposed to strengthen them? How do I help?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is nothing that you can do to help her. It's up to Hannah to make these powers stronger herself." Hannah sat still in Mrs. Wood's arms. Mrs. Wood ran her fingers through Hannah's hair as they both watched Dumbledore stand up. "If there is anything else, I'm afraid that I have other business that I need to attend to. Hannah," Professor Dumbledore said and she perked up, "I'm truly sorry about what happened. If you need anything, anything at all, just owl me. Terah is up at the school, so if you need to write to her, just do."

And Dumbledore left the house. Hannah sat next to Mrs. Wood and looked at her closely. Mrs. Wood gave Hannah a weak smile. "Tomorrow, we'll have to go shopping to get you some clothes." Hannah returned Mrs. Wood's smile. "Would you like to make a scrapbook tomorrow of your parents? That way you can open it every night and see them."

Hannah smiled more. "I'd like that very much."

"You are your mother's daughter, Hannah," Mrs. Wood said. "She taught you well."

"Thank you." Hannah smiled again.

While Mrs. Wood made a quick bed for Hannah on the couch, Hannah was staring out the window. She could feel something stirring within herself. She knew it was the new magic that she had just started to learn. Thoughts of her parents drifted through her head, listening to their voices.

They whispered how they knew they'd be so proud of her one day. And they told her how she would conquer Voldemort. More importantly, they said how much they loved her. Hannah smiled gently as she looked up at the stars. She would make her parents proud. Right before she turned away from the window to go to her temporary bed, Hannah could have sworn that two new stars appeared in the velvet darkness and twinkled at her. That was her mom and dad, saying that they'd be there.

* * *

Yeah, so Hannah's moved in with the Woods. She's never really adopted but her last name changes to Parker

To pronounce Terah's name: Tear-a

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Chapter 3. They're going to Diagon Alley finally. So there eleven now. In this chapter, you'll meet Oliver's cousins. They're order it Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, and Derek. Once more, like Terah, Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek didn't exsist at first until I decided to put them in. So in future years for them, they might not appear a lot. Especially in fourth year. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Oliver. But I do own his cousins!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hannah woke up in her bedroom. She was now eleven years old. It was the middle of summer, which Hannah was so happy for. She hated being home schooled, like most witches and wizards. She'd be starting at Hogwarts in four weeks. And today, she realized with a jolt, she, Oliver, and his cousins were going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Their owls from Hogwarts had come yesterday and Mrs. Wood wanted to get the shopping done as soon as possible.

Unexpectedly, Oliver came bounding into her room with David, his cousin, right behind him. David was twelve and had finished his first year at Hogwarts. Oliver's bright brown eyes gleamed happily.

"Hannah! Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I will be as soon as you get out of my room!" Hannah said, throwing her pillows at Oliver and David. "Now get out!"

The two boys left her. Hannah quickly went over to her dresser. She pulled out jeans and pulled on a red shirt. She twirled around in front of her mirror to make sure she looked alright. Quickly, she ran over to her bathroom and ran a brush through her brown hair. She brushed her teeth and ran out of her room.

"I'm ready!" she announced. Oliver and David were throwing a Quaffle back and forth. Neither of them paid her any attention. Annoyed, Hannah stepped in between them and caught the Quaffle. "Give me that!"

"Oh, you're out," Oliver said. Hannah punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt!"

"You know what's funny, David?" Hannah asked.

"What?"

"Oliver's first and last initial are ow," Hannah explained. "I think it's kinda funny."

"Are you guys ready yet?" Mrs. Wood asked. "C'mon, Mitchell and Kevin are already downstairs." Mitchell and Kevin were Oliver's other cousins.

There were six Wood boys; which were Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, and Derek; in that order. The six boys' thing had been traced back to 1800 when Oliver's great-great-great-great-great granddad had sextuplets. Oliver's dad was the third boy of his family. Anthony's brothers were Scott, Lee, himself, Michael, Ryan, and Nick. Scott was David's father; Lee was Kevin's father; Mitchell's dad was Michael; Ryan was the father of Andrew; and Nick was the father of Derek.

"Oh, great," Hannah muttered.

The three of them went downstairs and Mitchell and Kevin met them.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Uhh, the ceiling," Hannah said.

"Not literally!" Kevin said, annoyed.

"Kids! Hurry up!" Mrs. Wood called. The five of them hurried into the family room where she stood with Joe. Mr. Wood was there along with his brothers, Lee and Michael. Mrs. Wood was passing around the flowerpot.

"Floo Powder again!" Oliver whined. "I hate Floo Powder!"

"Stop it, Oliver," Mr. Wood said.

Oliver sighed and took his pinch of Floo Powder and then passed it over to Mitchell. Mitchell took a bigger scoop and he gave it to Kevin. Once all of them had their Floo Powder, and Mr. Wood had a good hold on Nikki, Oliver's sister who was three, and Mrs. Wood was securely holding Joe's hand, did they actually start.

Lee got into the fireplace and dropped his Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" And he disappeared.

Oliver followed his uncle into the fireplace and disappeared, too. Michael went next and then Kevin went. Hannah went in after him. Mitchell followed her. David went after Mitchell. Then finally Mr. and Mrs. Wood came. Soon all of them were in the Leaky Caldron.

Tom the bartender came towards them.

"Hello, Woods," Tom said. "And Hannah. How're you all?"

"We're well," Mrs. Wood said.

Nikki pointed at Tom. "He's bald."

Tom nodded his head at Nikki. "Nice to see you, too. There's someone here waiting for you."

Derek and Andrew came running towards them, Andrew's younger sister Ryeanne following. They came over to the four boys and Hannah.

"Hey, mates," Derek said.

"Hey, Ryeanne," Hannah said. "What's new?"

"Willow threw Andrew's broomstick off the balcony yesterday," Ryeanne said. Willow was Nikki's age. "He wouldn't let her play with it so she got mad and threw it down. It broke. So now Da has to get a new one. He's not too pleased."

"She broke my broomstick!" Andrew erupted. "My favorite broomstick!"

"It's a Cleansweep '86," Hannah said.

"There's the new Nimbus 1000 out," Oliver said. "Ask your Da to get that."

"C'mon, let's get going," Mrs. Wood said. "We've got plenty to get this year. All that stuff for the three of you."

"Mum, can I get a new broomstick?" Oliver asked.

"You can but you can't bring it to school," Mrs. Wood said. "Remember, first years aren't allowed to bring one to school."

"Aww, man!" Oliver whined. "That's not fair!"

"Well, I'm sorry but things aren't always fair," Mrs. Wood said. "Let's get going."

They left the pub and crowded into the back courtyard. There was barely any room. Nick Wood was the closest. He pulled out his want and tapped the brick above the trash can three times. Soon the archway was made and they stepped out to Diagon Alley.

"Okay, let's get going," Mrs. Wood said.

Oliver started to walk down Diagon Alley. Hannah was looking in windows as they made their way to Gringotts. Soon they reached the white marble building to the doors. A goblin grinned at them and bowed them through the bronze doors. Next were silver doors with the engraving:

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beyond our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Creepy message," Oliver said. "Makes you feel like you're gonna die every time you go in here." They walked into the main hall and saw other goblins walking around. "And the goblins don't help either. They're creepy also."

"Shut up, Oliver!" Hannah muttered. "They can hear you!"

"Sorry," Oliver muttered back.

Mr. Wood went over to one of the counters. "A withdrawal from the Wood accounts, please."

"Key?" the goblin asked.

"Mates, cough up," Mr. Wood said. His brothers pulled out their sons' keys and handed them over to Mr. Wood. He turned around and gave them to the goblin. "And Hannah Potter," he muttered quietly as he took out her key.

The goblin looked over the keys. "Everything seems to be in order," he said. "Rincore!" Another goblin came over. "Get Evenstar and take this lot down to the vaults. Here are their keys." He dropped the seven keys into their hands.

"I say just one of us goes," Lee said. "We can wait."

"I'll go with them," Scott said.

They followed Rincore and Evenstar to the carts. Oliver, Hannah, David, and Mitchell got into one cart with Rincore and Scott, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek went with Evenstar. The carts started rolling down the hills towards the vaults. They quickly picked up speed and were going so fast Oliver's eyes were watering.

Minutes later they stopped and the four of them jerked forwards. Rincore got out and went over to the first vault. Hannah, Oliver, David, and Mitchell followed him. Behind them, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek came with Scott. They got out and went over to them.

Rincore took out the first key and slid it into the slot.

"David Wood's vault," Rincore said. David entered his vault and started to take some of his money and put it in his bag.

Evenstar walked over to the next vault and slid the key in. "Kevin Wood's vault."

Once David and Kevin got out, Rincore and Evenstar closed the doors to the vaults and handed the keys over to their respectful owners. Then they went over and opened the next two.

"Oliver Wood's vault," Rincore said.

"Mitchell Wood's vault," Evenstar said.

Oliver and Mitchell went into their vaults and took enough money for their shopping. They got out and once more, Rincore and Evenstar closed the vaults. Finally they got to Andrew and Derek's. Once they finished, everyone got back in the carts and started towards Hannah's vault.

"Vault 685," Rincore said.

The eight people and two goblins got out of the carts and went over to Hannah's vault. Rincore slid Hannah's key into the slot and opened it. Inside was Hannah's fortune from her parents. She went inside and started to scoop her money into her bag. Once she finished she straightened up and then went back out to join the boys.

Soon they were back outside with the others and were splitting up. Michael was taking Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, Derek, and Hannah to go get potion ingredients, scales, phials, and cauldrons. They'd meet Mrs. Wood at Madam Malkin's since she needed new dress robes anyways. Then they'd go to Flourish and Blots for their books.

Mitchell led the way to the Apothecary. He went inside first. They all got in and immediately were greeted by a foul smell.

"Ugh! What the hell's that?" Derek said.

"Eww! So gross," Hannah said.

"We won't be long," Michael said. He went over to the counter. "Three sets of basic potion ingredients." The man behind the counter pulled out three sets and handed them over. Derek, Oliver, and Hannah paid him and took their potions.

Across the Apothecary, Mitchell was busy looking at unicorn hairs and horns.

"Mitchell, c'mon," Michael said.

"Coming, Da," Mitchell said.

"That means now," Michael said.

Mitchell came over and they left the Apothecary. They walked across the street to get cauldrons, scales, and phials. Hannah, Oliver, and Derek got their sets and started to go to Madam Malkin's. On the way, they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. Oliver stared at it and was about to go in when Hannah grabbed his arm and David grabbed the other and they dragged him away. Kevin and Mitchell had to do the same to Andrew when he started staring at the Nimbus 1000.

"Come ON!" Hannah said. "We have to go get robes."

"Please! Just five minutes in there! Please!" Oliver begged.

"No way!" Hannah answered. "Now let's go!"

She and David dragged Oliver all the way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Outside, Mrs. Wood was waiting for them. She smiled and took Oliver, Hannah, and Derek in with her. Mitchell and Kevin saw some of their friends from school and went off. Andrew and David went in with the other three just to talk.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes," Oliver, Derek, and Hannah said in unison.

They got up on stools. Madam Malkin and two of her assistants put long robes over their heads and started to hem them to the right length.

"I hate this," Hannah moaned. "I feel like I'm getting a dress."

"I think we've rubbed off on her," Derek said, grinning. "She doesn't like any girly things, does she?" Hannah shot him a death glare. "Hey! I'm saying it's a good thing."

"You better," Hannah warned.

Derek grinned stupidly. "And what if I wasn't?"

Hannah glared harder. Her magic surged through her hand. She pointed at Derek, lifted the hood of his robe, and pulled it over his head. Then she brought pins over and pinned the hood into position.

"HEY!" Derek yelled. He tried yanking the hood up and succeeded in tearing the fabric. Madam Malkin gave a disapproving scowl. Hannah fixed the hood and then crossed her arms, proud of what she'd done. Derek glared at her.

Hannah shrugged. "What can I say? Other people's torture is my amusement."

"That's nice," David said.

Ten minutes later, Madam Malkin finished pinning their robes and they paid for them. Soon they were out of the shop and headed towards Flourish and Blots.

"So what do you lot need?" Derek asked.

"We just need _the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_," Mitchell said. "You lot have to get your whole set."

They walked into Flourish and Blots.

Hannah went over and started to get her books. She found _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ next to _Magical Drafts and Potions_. _Magical Theory_ was in the front. A whole bookcase had the _Standard Book Spells (Grades 1-7)_. _A History of Magic_ was in the back. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ was almost impossible to find. _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ was a large heavy book that Hannah could barely hold. Lastly she found _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Hannah walked to the counter and paid for her books. She went back over to her friends and set her bag down.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"You couldn't've waited to go with me and Derek so we could all get our books at one time!" Oliver demanded. "Now I've got to go find all of them."

"Aww, poor baby," Hannah said, patting his shoulder. "Let all your troubles always be so small."

"You've been listening to my mother too much," Oliver said.

"Here," Hannah said.

She took her bag over to Mr. Wood and gave it to him. Then she grabbed Oliver and Derek's arms and took them over to the books. She pulled off two _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and put them in their arms. Then she got _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and _Magical Drafts and Potions_. She dropped two _Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ on top of the stacks of books. _Two History of Magic_ books were on top and then finally _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"There," Hannah said. "Now stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" Oliver objected.

Mr. Wood and Nick took their sons' books and paid for them. They left and headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Hannah walked down one aisle, looking at the owls. One owl started biting its cage to get Hannah's attention. Hannah turned around and went over to the owl. It was a soft brown and had green eyes that blinked at Hannah slowly. Hannah stuck her finger near the edge of the cage.

"Hey," Hannah said. The owl moved its head closer to Hannah's finger. It sniffed her finger and gently nipped it. "You like me?" She made a soft click with her tongue. The owl perked up. Hannah made two clicks. This time the owl nipped her finger harder. "Sorry," Hannah said. "So you're a girl." She nipped Hannah's finger softly a third time. "I like you, too."

"Ahh," the clerk said. "You seem to have a connection with this owl, don't you?"

"I have a connection with all animals and nature," Hannah said. "How much is she?"

"How do you know she's a girl?" the clerk asked.

"Watch," Hannah said. She made the two clicks with her tongue. The owl bit her cage fiercely. "She doesn't like that. I'm calling her a boy and she's getting mad." Her attention refocused on the owl. "You're not a boy, are you? No, you're a girl. You're a pretty girl." She stuck her finger in the cage and gently stroked the owl's neck.

"She's twenty-one Galleons," the clerk said.

Hannah reached in her bag and pulled out the coins. He took them and went over to the register. Hannah picked up the cage and went back over to Mrs. Wood.

Mrs. Wood knelt down and gently brushed the owl. "Beautiful," Mrs. Wood said.

"She's got some sort of attachment to me," Hannah said.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Nikki yelled. She crawled out of her mother's arms onto the floor. She put her face up to the cage and looked at the owl. "You're pretty."

Oliver was looking at the owls and found one that was brown but its wing tips were white. He looked at the owl for a minute. The owl gazed back. Oliver cocked his head and the owl mimicked him. Oliver got closer to the cage and the owl repeated him. He smiled and reached into the cage and petted the owl. Hannah came over and watched as Oliver started to do weird moves.

"Get it," Hannah said.

Oliver jumped and turned to face her. "What're you doing here!" Oliver demanded.

"Er, last time I check… we were getting school supplies," Hannah said.

"What do I name it?" Oliver asked. "Copy-cat?"

"Call it Echo," Hannah said. "He mimics you and it's like an echo."

Oliver sighed and picked up the cage. "He's cool enough. I'll get him. And go with that name."

"Yeah, you'd probably call him 'Quid' or 'Nimbus' or something else along those lines," Hannah said, grinning. Oliver elbowed her slightly. "Hey!"

"What?" Oliver asked innocently. Then he went and paid for his owl.

Derek had already gotten his, a black owl that was fast asleep. Hannah's owl kept biting her cage, trying to get attention. Echo looked around at the group and then back at Oliver. They left the shop and were back out in the sunshine.

"Just your lots wands left," Mr. Wood said. She started to walk to Mr. Ollivanders wand shop.

Hannah, Oliver, and Derek followed to the small shop. Inside it was dark and musty. Oliver walked around, looking at the hundreds of boxes lining the walls. Hannah looked around, waiting for Mr. Ollivander to show up. Soon enough he did.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Ollivander said, stepping out of the shadows. "Ahh, the Woods for today. You're ready to start school soon, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Oliver and Derek said.

"So let's take your measurements," Mr. Ollivander said. "Hold up your wand arms."

Oliver, Derek, and Hannah raised their right arms and measuring tapes came out. They first measured the lengths of their arms and then started measuring other random body lengths. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Hannah who started laughing.

"You know, I think these measurements are unnecessary," Oliver said.

"Oh, no, young Wood," Mr. Ollivander said. "You must have the proper lengths for your wand. You want just the right length for you wand." He looked back at the three of them. "That's enough." And the tape measurers fell to the floor.

"Now, let's start with Mr. Derek Wood," Mr. Ollivander said. He took out a box and gave the wand to Derek. "Eleven and a half inches. Oak. Ashwinder Ash inside. Give it a wave."

Derek waved the wand but then Mr. Ollivander snatched it away.

"Let's try this. Birch and a Hippogriff talon. Twelve inches." He took it away before Derek had truly waved it. "What about this. Yew with crushed Chimaera Scales. Twelve and three quarter inches."

Derek waved it once more. A beam of light appeared in the path of his wand.

"Very good," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now Mr. Oliver Wood."

Oliver came forward while Mr. Ollivander started handing him wands. Oliver took at least ten minutes to find his wand. (A/N: Considering how Mr. Ollivander takes about five seconds with an introduction to the wand and then about a second to wave, that's ten wands a minute. That equals one hundred wands for Oliver.) Oliver's wand was Ash with a Demiguise Hair and twelve inches.

Now it was Hannah's turn.

"Ah, Ms. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Sorry, sir, but now it's Parker," Hannah said.

"Well, either way," Mr. Ollivander said.

He pulled out his first box and handed it over to her. Hannah wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Ollivander was saying about each wand after a while. Her arm was getting tired. All she wanted was a wand so she could leave. The store creeped her out. Hannah was waving around more wands, still not listening to Mr. Ollivander. That was until Mr. Ollivander paused as he looked at his wand.

Hannah watched him as he came closer with the wand box in his hand.

"Let's try this one," Mr. Ollivander said. "A rather unusual combination. Willow with unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches."

Hannah took the wand and waved it through the air. A shower of silver sparks came out the end. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Like your mother," Mr. Ollivander said. "Willow like your mother. Ms. Parker, do you know the kind of power willow trees have?"

"No, sir," Hannah answered.

"Well, it's one of the strongest woods to use when making wands. It shows the signs of a strong witch or wizard. And mixing it with a unicorn hair. I remember this unicorn. Rather gentle she was at first. She let me take her hair without so much as a nip. And I believe that you are destined for this wand, because of your gentleness, but also your great power. I'm almost surprise HeWhoMustNotBeNamed didn't have this type of wand."

"I know what he had," Hannah said.

"This wand will help you in your destiny," Mr. Ollivander said. "Use it well."

* * *

Later that night, Hannah had already gone to bed. She tossed over in her bed. She moaned and grabbed at her pillow. "Mum," she moaned. 

In her dream she was in a darkened room. There was a small crack of light. Hannah went over to it and peered out the crack. She felt a hand grab hers. Hannah turned around to face Terah. She held Hannah's hand tighter. Hannah looked back out and saw her mom holding Harry tightly. Then Voldemort came in.

"Avada Kedava!" Voldemort shouted.

"MUM!" Hannah screamed. She woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and put her head in her hands. She started crying freely.

Oliver came running into her room. He saw Hannah crying and went over to her bed. He hugged her tightly and Hannah started crying harder into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh," Oliver said quietly. "It was only a dream. Only a dream." He smoothed her hair and put his cheek next to hers. "Don't worry."

"I had the dream again," Hannah sobbed.

Oliver ran his hand in circles over her shoulder. "Don't worry, he can't get you. I won't let him."

"I want my mum!" Hannah cried. "I miss her so much. You don't understand."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "I wish I could." He looked at her gently. "Shh, don't worry. Calm down." He hugged her.

"I'm supposed to protect her," Hannah cried. "I couldn't!"

"Hannah, you were five," Oliver said. "There was nothing you could do. He would've killed you anyways. You weren't helpless. You'll avenge her."

"Don't leave me," Hannah begged.

"I won't leave you," Oliver said. "I'll never leave you. Don't worry, I'm staying." He held her tighter in his arms. "I won't ever, ever leave you."

* * *

Aww, aren't they so cute together? Oliver's has become really protective of her after what happened to Lily and James. 

Also, for Oliver's cousins, Mitchell has an older brother Curt and a younger brother Hunter. David and Kevin are only childs. Andrew has two younger sisters, Ryeanne who's two years younger than him and Willow who's the same age as Nikki. Derek has a little brother Lance and two little sisters Monica and Janice.

To pronounce Ryeanne's name: Rye-Anne

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a while to get this up, but I had to write it all from scratch. So, in this chapter, you're gonna meet this kid. His name's Kaden. You pronounce it Kay-den.

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of the characters, but some I do. I wish I owned Oliver.

* * *

Chapter 4

"C'mon, Hannah," Mrs. Wood said. "Time to go to King's Cross."

Hannah rolled over and got out of bed. Mrs. Wood left her bedroom so Hannah could have privacy. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. Once she was dressed, Hannah did a quick check of her room to make sure everything was in her trunk.

Her books, her caldron, her robes were at the top so she could change easily on the train, her wand was tucked in a fold in her top robe. Potions stuff was in the bottom. Quills and parchment were also at the bottom. Most importantly were her angels and eggs. They were wrapped carefully and sat on top of her robes also. Hannah covered them with the end of her robes.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Hannah said. Oliver pushed the door open. Hannah smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning," Oliver said.

Hannah closed her trunk with a snap. Behind Oliver, Mr. Wood came in. He pulled out his wand and levitated the trunk. He took it downstairs to put it in the car.

"So are you ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

The two left Hannah's room and went downstairs to the hall. Mrs. Wood had Nikki in her arms. Nikki was sleeping on her mother's shoulder. Joe was outside with his dad. For once it was quiet in the Wood household. Hannah didn't want to think about how by Easter there'd be another baby. They'd found out a week ago Mrs. Wood was pregnant. The baby was due in the middle of March. Hannah loved babies, but she couldn't think about another one at her house.

Mr. Wood came back into the house with Joe behind him. "Let's go."

Outside, it was still dark. A few of their neighbors were up, but most of the families were still asleep. The six of them got into the car and Mr. Wood started to pull out of the drive. Hannah sat behind the passenger seat; her head resting against the door. Joe sat in the middle; dozing off. Oliver stared outside; thinking about Hogwarts.

They drove in silence. Hours later, Mr. Wood had finally gotten to London and they were pulling into the station's parking lot. Hannah and Oliver pushed open their doors and stepped outside into the sun. Mr. Wood went into the station and brought out two carts. He put the trunks in and Hannah and Oliver started to wheel them into the station.

"We've got fifteen minutes," Mr. Wood said. "C'mon."

"Er, Da?" Oliver asked. "How exactly do we get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Simple," Mr. Wood said. They'd reach the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. Mr. Wood walked forward and through the barrier. Oliver and Hannah watched him and then mimicked. Hannah's owl, Diana, wasn't very happy when they walked through. She hooted indignantly. Hannah reached in her cage and stroked her head to calm her down. Echo was still asleep.

Behind them, Mrs. Wood came with Nikki and Joe. David came over to them with his parents. Mr. Wood and Scott took Hannah and Oliver's trunks and took them on the train David had already reserved. The three walked to where Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek were already.

"You lot ready for school?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said, shrugging.

The seven looked over at where the six older Woods were talking. They looked so much alike, just like how their sons did.

"It's really weird how much they look alike," Kevin muttered.

"It's scary how much you six look alike," Hannah said.

"We're the weird group, though," Mitchell said. "Before it was brothers. Six brothers and the oldest had six sons. But this time it's cousins. It's David that's supposed to have five other brothers. And then it'd be David also that'd have six sons, unless of course he wasn't the oldest."

"Well, you're the oldest," Derek said.

"Yeah, but my da's not," Mitchell said.

"Oh, okay then," Derek said.

The whistle on the train blew loudly; telling the students to get on. Their group shuffled forward to the train. Scott, Lee, Mr. Wood, Michael, Ryan, and Nick came over. They said goodbye to their sons and to Hannah, except for Lee. He didn't like her since she was a half-blood. The train started and they closed the door. They still waved to their parents as the train pulled away.

Once Platform Nine and Three Quarters disappeared, the seven of them headed to their compartment. On the way there, Hannah saw a boy sitting by himself. Hannah grabbed Oliver's sleeve and brought him over to the door.

"C'mon, let's go in here," Hannah said. "He looks lonely."

"But I thought we were going to sit with the guys!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, he's all by himself," Hannah said. "Would you want to be all alone on your first day at school? Please!"

"Alright, alright!" Oliver said. "David!"

David turned around. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna see if this kid wants us to sit with him," Hannah said.

David shrugged. "Alright."

Hannah turned back to the compartment. She opened the door. "Excuse me," Hannah said. The boy looked up at her. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Thanks," Hannah said. She and Oliver went into the compartment and sat down across from him. He watched them curiously. Hannah sighed and tried to think of a way to start a conversation. "So, er, what's your name?"

"It's weird," he said.

"Yeah, well my name's Oliver," Oliver said. "Can't get much weirder than that. Olive and liver in it. Now what's yours?"

"Kaden," he muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Hannah said.

"My name's Kaden," Kaden repeated.

"That's a cool name," Hannah said. "What's it stand for?"

"Fighter," Kaden said. "See, I was premature by like three months. I had a twin but he died like two hours after we were born. So anyways, as my mum puts it, 'I fought for my life,' so that's why she gave me that name."

"I had a twin, too," Hannah said.

"Really?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah, and she died," Hannah said. (A/N: Terah isn't dead, don't worry.) "Voldemort killed her along with my parents." Kaden shivered when he heard Voldemort's name. "I take it you've got at least one magic parent."

"Yeah, I'm a pureblood," Kaden said. "What gave it away?"

"You shivered when I said his name," Hannah said.

"No I didn't!"

"Voldemort!" Kaden trembled a second time. "There, you did it again."

"Okay, okay, so I do," Kaden said. "It's nothing unusual. Nearly all wizards hate hearing You-Know-Who's name. Why do you say it?"

"Just because," Hannah said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm sorry about your twin," Kaden said. "Guess we're in the same boat. Did you have a twin?" he asked Oliver.

"Nope," Oliver said.

"Hey, I never asked," Kaden said. "What's your name?"

"Hannah," Hannah said. "Pretty boring name. It's so... Plain! Merlin, I couldn't have a cool name, could I?"

"You're having too many thoughts again," Oliver said.

Kaden watched the two bickering. "Are you two cousins or something?"

Hannah smiled and shook her head. "No, we're not. His parents are my legal guardians. He's kinda like my brother." She elbowed him in the side. Oliver pushed her away. Hannah looked back at Kaden. "Well, he's gonna ask it in a second… what's you're Quidditch Team?"

"Montrose Magpies," Kaden answered. "Yours?"

"Puddlemere United," Oliver and Hannah said at the same time.

They spent the hours talking about everything. Quidditch, what school would be like, Quidditch, the teachers, Quidditch, what the hardest classes would be, Quidditch, how you got sorted into a house, and of course, Oliver brought up Quidditch.

Hannah hoped that Kaden wouldn't become annoyed with how much Quidditch Oliver talked about. But Kaden seemed to enjoy it as much as Oliver. At about eleven, David came for a visit.

"Er, are you gonna want your trunks?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "I need one of my books. We've spent hours talking about Quidditch! I'm losing my mind here!"

David summoned over the two trunks and pushed them up into the rack. Then he brought over Hannah's owl and Echo. Echo was still asleep.

"What're you owls' names?" Kaden asked.

"Diana," Hannah said. Diana hooted when Hannah said her name. "And this is Echo. I called him that when it started mimicking Oliver."

"Like how?"

"He just does what Oliver does."

"My owl's up there," Kaden said. "His name's KC."

"Why that?"

"It's my first and last initial," Kaden explained. "Kaden Casmyn. KC. Called him that because I don't like it when people call me that." He looked up at the rack. "KC!" He whistled. An eagle owl flew down onto Kaden's arm. It nipped his ear. "Nice to see you, bug."

"Can I see him?" Hannah asked.

"KC, over," Kaden ordered. KC spread his wings and flew over to Hannah. He sat on her shoulder. "Careful, he might nip."

KC started nibbling on Hannah's ear. Hannah laughed and pushed KC's beak away. He bit her finger softly. Oliver watched Hannah play with the owl. KC got off her shoulder and perched on her arm. His blue eyes looked at the other two owls. He flew over to Echo and got his head close to the cage. He hooted. Echo woke up and glared at KC. Echo hooted back.

"And now our owls are friends," Oliver said. "Either that or Echo's about to peck KC."

But Echo didn't do anything. Diana, however, was getting angry that neither owl was paying her any attention. She hooted loudly and flapped her wings against her cage. The noise made KC and Echo look over at her. Satisfied, Diana quieted down.

Kaden got up and took KC off Echo's cage. He put KC back up in the rack.

"He doesn't like his cage," Kaden said when he saw the looks from Oliver and Hannah. "He's well behaved until I put him in a cage. The last one I had, when he got out, he picked up the cage, flew high up in the air and dropped it on the ground. Shattered. But he's never tried to run away. He's a good owl." KC walked around up in the rack. Then he stopped. "He's gone to sleep."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the lunch lady asked.

"Yeah," Oliver, Hannah, and Kaden said.

Kaden and Hannah bought a bunch of Chocolate Frogs. Oliver didn't like them anymore after Mitchell put one in a potion that turned it sour and gave it to him. Oliver bought two Bertie Botts and they got Pumpkin Pasties and Caldron Cakes.

They carried their sweets back into the compartment and dropped them on a seat. Kaden started eating one of his Pumpkin Pasties.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, I hope," Oliver said.

"Who was that guy who came here before with your trunks?" Kaden asked.

"My cousin, David," Oliver said. "He's the only one of the other four in Gryffindor. Three are in Ravenclaw and then there's Derek who's in our year."

"Oh, I thought he was your brother or something," Kaden said.

"He's pretty close to a brother," Oliver said. "I grew up with him and my cousins. We did everything together, including turning Hannah into a tomboy."

Hours later, there was a message over the train. "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes," the conductor said. "Please leave all baggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

"We'd better change," Oliver said.

The three pulled out their robes and got them on. The train slowed to a stop. Doors opened and students started to get out of their compartments. Kaden woke up KC and the owl perched on his arm. They went outside to the Hogsmeade station.

"KC, go up to the school," Kaden said. KC flew off Kaden's arm and into the night.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid shouted. His lantern flashed over the students. Even without the lantern, it wasn't that hard to miss him. He had to be at least ten feet tall. "This way, Firs' years." Kaden, Oliver, and Hannah elbowed their way towards Hagrid. Derek eventually met up with them. "Alrigh' now, firs' years. This way!" He led them away from the mass of people.

They walked down a steep path. Hannah was shivering slightly from the cold. Oliver was busy looking around for something.

"Yeh'll get yer first view o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said.

Hogwarts castle came into view. The windows were tiny pinpricks of light. Hannah was in awe along with the other students. Hagrid continued to lead them down to the dock.

"Only four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Oliver, Hannah, Derek, and Kaden got into a boat. Other first years were trying to find and empty boat to get into. Once all the first years were in, Hagrid said, "Everyone in?" There was a murmur that all of them were in boats. "Alright… FORWARD!"

The boats floated forward to the school. Oliver watched the school come closer. He saw an owl flying towards the school. Kaden saw it, too, and smiled. KC had to be a very smart owl just to be told where to go. Oliver looked across the lake and saw that they'd reach a cove. Their boat crunched into the sand and the four of them got out.

Eventually all the new students were standing in front of Hagrid. He led them up stone steps and soon reached the lawns. They walked behind Hagrid as he went up more steps to the entrance of the school. He knocked three times and waited for a moment.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood there. A young girl about their age stood next to her. She hid back in the shadows of the doors.

"Here are the new firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. Hagrid walked past her and turned down a corridor. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to follow her. The girl got into the group of new students. Once they got into the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall turned to them. She organized them into a line.

Hannah, Oliver, and Kaden stood at the front of the line. Professor McGonagall gave the new students a stern look. Hannah gazed up at Professor McGonagall and the teacher gave her a nod.

"Now, new students. Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments, you shall pass through these doors and take your seats. Before you are may take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has their own proud history and neither house is better than the other. Now wait here a moment. I must go and announce that the Sorting shall begin." Professor McGonagall opened the door and disappeared inside. Instantly, babble broke out.

"Yeah, Hufflepuffs are a bunch of old duffers. My house is going to be Slytherin. My whole family has been in it for ages," one boy was bragging.

The girl that was with Professor McGonagall stood talking with a few others. "I'm not to sure what house I'll be in. Every year the new students say that they've heard rumors about a test. But it's not. Really all we do is wear the Sorting Hat. That's what sorts us, not a test."

"How do you know this?" one girl asked.

"I've lived here my whole life," the girl explained.

Hannah's ears perked at what the girl was saying. She prodded Oliver in the stomach. He gave her a curious look. Leaning close to him so that Kaden couldn't hear, she whispered, "I think that girl is Terah!"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Your twin?" he muttered back. She nodded.

Kaden raised his eyebrows at them. "What're you whispering about?"

"It's nothing. I wonder why she lived here," Hannah lied, putting it to the test for the first time. Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared again.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me," Professor McGonagall said.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Yeah, for my next chapter, I need a Sorting Hat Song. If anyone wants to email me ideas or something, I'd be sooooooooooooo grateful! And I'd thank you on the chapter and everything. So PLEASE send me something. Or anything. Like two lines or whatever's fine! Please! 

And just so you know, Hannah and Terah are fraternal twins. Terah has black hair and Hannah has brown hair.

Oh, and please give me a review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My teachers keep giving me projects even though it's the end of the year. And it also took me forever with this chapter. Well, anyways, it's finally up and I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: Don't really know or care what I own. I'll figure it out later

* * *

Chapter 5

Professor McGonagall organized them back into a line. Hannah was behind a boy with red hair and Oliver behind her. The doors opened and the first years walked into the Great Hall. Hundreds of older students watched them from four long tables. All the students wore the same black robes that the new kids wore. They followed Professor McGonagall up the middle isle. At one table, Hannah saw David with his friends. David gave them a small smile, which she and Oliver returned.

At the front of the Great Hall was a stool with an old hat on it. The first years gathered around it, staring. The hall was quiet as well. A second later, the rip opened and the hat began singing.

(A/N: the first six lines I made up. Yay for me! The rest I pulled from two other Sorting Hat Songs)

You may think I'm a stupid hat

But I am so much more than that

1000 years ago I came

To decide a house for you

The history of our four founders

Is also what I do

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall burst into applause. The hat became still again.Professor McGonagall picked up a scroll and began to read off the names.

"Anderson, Silvia!" Professor McGonagall said. A small girl with reddish brown hair pushed past Oliver and made her way up to Professor McGonagall. The hat was dropped over Silvia's head, hiding her eyes. A moment later and that hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall took off the Sorting Hat and Silvia ran over to a table that was applauding loudly. Hannah smiled, knowing that it wasn't as bad. David hadn't lied to them. Minutes passed and Hannah became bored. She stood there as student by student was sorted.

"Brinkman, Nicole!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Casmyn, Kaden!" Professor McGonagall said. Kaden turned back to Hannah and Oliver. He gave them a small wave and walked up to Professor McGonagall. As he sat down on the chair, Professor

McGonagall dropped that Sorting Hat on his head.

About a minute later, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Crisel, Carly!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Davidson, Adam!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Derson, Kyler!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

More and more students became sorted. At one point, four students were sorted into Ravenclaw consecutively. Now they were ending the K's. Klerson, Krant, and so on.

"Krintol, Danniell!" Professor McGonagall said.

A boy with bright blond hair sat down on the stool. The hat was barely on his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Danniell ran off to the Gryffindor table.

The L's were next.

"Larson, Lars!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Twins, Kylie and Kendra Lithin, went to Ravenclaw. Wilma Loll was sorted into Hufflepuff. Raheem Luden became the third Gryffindor boy. Two more boys became Hufflepuffs. Once the L's were finished, the M's were next. The beginning M's were mostly people with their last names starting with Mc whatever.

"McCormick, Elli!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"McGonagall, Terah!"

Terah came forward. Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile before dropping the hat over Terah's head. That hat considered for a moment before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

Oliver was getting bored also. His feet hurt and he just wanted to be sorted to a table so he could sit. He looked up at the ceiling to see the night sky. _That's pretty cool_, Oliver thought.

And soon they were at the P's.

"Parker, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said. Nervously, Hannah walked up the steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall lifted up the hat. Sitting down, Hannah looked around the Great Hall. Oliver was standing in the front of the group and gave her a small smile. Then the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, a Wicca Witch," a small voice said in her ear. "I think I've only sorted five of you, including your sister I've just sorted. She's not as strong with the Magic as you are. Now let's think, which house shall you go in?"

Hannah tensed up underneath the hat.

"I see what you are determined to do. Now that is a type of Slytherin form."

"NO!" Hannah thought loudly. "No, not Slytherin. Please, I don't want Slytherin."

"You don't want to be in Slytherin? Well, let's see what else. You're one rather smart child, a Ravenclaw. But there is traces of Hufflepuff that run through you. Kindness is great within your soul. Ah, but bravery? Yes, you do have bravery. Only the bravery that a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Applause broke out. Right before the hat was taken off, it added, "could have."

Hannah jumped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Kaden who was next to Elli McCormick and finished watching the Sorting. There were no kids with their last names starting with Q. But a lot of R's and S's followed. Rhiana Stella was also sorted into Gryffindor.

At the end of the T's, Nanda Topoly became a Gryffindor. No U's but a few V's. Sean Verness became a Ravenclaw. Katie Wade became a Gryffindor and so did Percy Weasley. Tammy Wilton became a Slytherin. And Veronica Wodney became a Ravenclaw.

"Wood, Derek!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Mitchell, Kevin, and Andrew shouted as their cousin came over and sat down next to them.

Finally it was Oliver's turn.

"Wood, Oliver!"

Oliver walked forward past the few students left. He sat down on the stool and let the hat fall on top of his head. In his ear he heard the voice of the Sorting Hat.

"Another Wood. Most of you are pure-bloods. But I've never sorted any Woods into Slytherin. But your uncle came close. No, you Woods would rather be noble than save your own skins. Some of you are smart, like your cousins. But you are definite for GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver was so relieved. He jumped off the stool and went over to sit next to Hannah. David smiled at them. The last seven students were sorted. Zachary, Eric became the last student sorted. He went into Gryffindor as well.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and faced his students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said. He gazed around at the first years and stopped for a moment on Terah then Hannah. Then he continued. "Even though some of you have heard this speech six times, I'll finish it off with lucky number seven," he said. "The Forbidden Forest is self explanatory. Do not enter it as there are many dangerous creatures. Mr. Filch has once again asked me to remind you that spells in the corridors are prohibited, as well as Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. His list has accommodated forty extra items from last year."

There was a groan that went throughout the hall. Hannah and Oliver raised an eyebrow at each other. They new that Mitchell and Kevin had something to do with five items on that list.

"Another note, any student wishing to play for their House's Quidditch team, please contact your Head of House and they will get the information to your captain. Unfortunately last year, Professor Frits had to leave. But I am pleased to say that Professor Tuttle will take his position. Best of luck professor," Professor Dumbledore said. The Hall applauded.

"Let the feast begin," Professor Dumbledore said.

Food appeared suddenly on all the tables. First years said "Whoa" as they saw it. Steak, potatoes, chicken, lamb chops, vegetables of all sorts, bowls of fruit, and all sorts of other food appeared on the plates. People started to take food off the serving plates and loaded them onto their own plates.

Kaden and Oliver loaded up their plates as much as they could. Hannah grinned slightly, amazed at how much boys could eat. Just because she'd grown up with the six Wood boys didn't mean she ate like them. She took what she liked; steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn.

Oliver and Kaden might as well have been in an eating contest as they were both shoving food into their mouths. Hannah rolled her eyes before finally saying something.

"Hey, Oliver?" Hannah said.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked while his mouth was full of potatoes.

"Don't try to gorge yourself," she said.

Oliver swallowed his potatoes, which was hard considering how his mouth was completely filled. He turned to Hannah. "I'll try not to." He grinned and Hannah smiled back. Then he went back to Kaden. "No, see, Puddlemere is the best team because they're the oldest team in the league!"

"No, Magpies beat the Arrows who beat Puddlemere! That makes them better!" Kaden said.

"Don't go arguing with him about if Puddlemere's better than any other team," Hannah advised. She turned her attention to Nanda Topoly who'd taken a seat next to her. Nanda wasn't talking with anyone; it looked like she was all alone. "Hi, I'm Hannah."

"I'm Nanda," she said quietly. She had a different accent; it wasn't British or Scottish or Irish. Her blonde hair hid her face from Hannah.

"Where're you from?" Hannah asked.

"I'm from Hungary," Nanda said. She shook her hair out of her eyes. Hannah saw bright green eyes gazing at her. She had the look of someone lost.

"Do you know anyone here?"

"No," Nanda replied. "I moved to England three years ago, but neither of my parents are magical. All my friends are like my parents."

"Muggles," Hannah said.

"What?" Nanda asked.

"We call them Muggles," Hannah replied. "You're a Muggle-born." She smiled at Nanda and Nanda smiled back. "There's nothing wrong with that. My mum was a Muggle-born."

"Was?"

Hannah sighed and glanced down. "Er… my mum and da are dead," Hannah said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nanda said. Empathy was in her voice. Hannah looked back up at her and shrugged. "When did they…"

"Die?" Hannah finished. She smiled inside from Nanda's face. It must've been odd for Nanda to hear her speak so plainly about death and her parents dying. "A few years ago. Do you know who Voldemort is?"

Nanda shook her head. "No, I haven't heard of him."

"Well, I'll fill you in," Hannah said. "So anyways, Voldemort is… or was… we're not sure if he's dead or not. Continuing on… the most evil wizard in a thousand years. This guy was power hungry. Anybody, and I mean anybody, who stood up to him died. He had some followers called Death Eaters. They did his work that wasn't worthy enough for him to kill."

"So he's some sort of magical Hitler?" Nanda guessed.

"Sure, I guess," Hannah said. "Now, a lot of people… scratch that… Everybody here is afraid to say Voldemort's name out loud."

"Then how do they know who you're talking about?" Nanda asked.

"They call him You-Know-Who," Hannah said.

"Don't you agree?" Oliver asked suddenly. He hadn't noticed that Hannah wasn't in the conversation. Hannah turned to face him.

"What's the question?" Hannah asked.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. His brown eyes were bright as he tried not to laugh. "We were talking about the match with Puddlemere and the Wasps two months ago." He nudged her gently. "Remember? We were there!"

"Oh, yeah that," Hannah said.

Nanda looked over Hannah to see Oliver. He noticed her, too. "Who're you?"

Nanda had become shy again. She went back to her plate and her hair fell in front of her face. Hannah sighed and made Nanda look over at Oliver. "She's Nanda." Nanda smiled slightly. Oliver nodded his head.

"Hi," Oliver said.

Kaden looked over at Nanda. "I'm Kaden." Nanda smiled at him, too. Kaden went back to Oliver. "No! You don't understand! Nobody can beat the Magpies!"

"No! Puddlemere would've beaten them but Lemi had broken his arm and legs!" Oliver argued.

Hannah went back to Nanda. "Why are you so shy?"

Nanda shrugged. "I don't know anybody here!" Nanda said.

"Well, don't hang back," Hannah said. She pushed her brown hair behind her ear. "You're really pretty. People notice you. Now, I've only known you for a while, but just be like, 'Hi, I'm Nanda.' It's not that hard, really."

"Well, you make it look so easy!" Nanda said. "God, you know who people are here, but I don't! You should see me with my other friends. I'm normal with them."

"What's the difference here?" Hannah asked. She shook Nanda shoulder teasingly. "Just be like that! It's not that hard!"

The dinner disappeared and was soon replaced with hundreds of different deserts. Hannah thought Oliver had eaten as much as he possibly could but she was wrong. Oliver put three giant scoops of ice cream, a slice of pie, and two cupcakes onto his plate. Hannah was laughing inside from how much he was eating. She and Nanda had taken some ice cream and pie also.

"But… what do they teach us?" Nanda asked.

"Well, Oliver's cousin David told us about the Transfiguration and Potions stuff," Hannah explained. "See, I live with Oliver after what happened to my parents, so his cousins tell us all about this stuff." She pointed at David. "He's David. Anyways, they just told us stuff. Yeah, Snape, the Potions Master, he doesn't like Gryffindors."

"Why?" Nanda asked.

"I don't know!" Hannah said. "He's the Head of Slytherin House. And as Gryffindor is the rival House of Slytherin he hates us." She took a bite of her ice cream. Hannah heard another bit of Oliver and Kaden's argument about Quidditch Teams. "Oh, you don't know anything about Quidditch, do you?"

"What?" Oliver and Kaden asked in unison.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Oliver asked.

"What kind of deprived child are you?" Kaden asked.

Nanda went bright red and bit her lip. Hannah quickly covered her new friend. "Kaden, she's a Muggle-born. She doesn't know about Quidditch. Give her a break!"

Oliver pushed Hannah slightly to look at Nanda better. "Okay, Quidditch is the most amazing sport in the world. There're seven players on each team; three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker. There're three types of balls; Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Snitch."

Hannah sighed as Oliver went on his rant about Quidditch. Oliver ignored her and continued explaining Quidditch to Nanda. By the time Oliver had finished, dessert was over and Professor Dumbledore stood again. The four became quiet and looked up at their Headmaster with the rest of the school. Hannah smiled at Nanda, her new friend that wasn't a boy.

"A new year begins tomorrow," Professor Dumbledore said. "And I suggest you get to bed so you will not be tired tomorrow. Off to bed."

The students filed to the entrance of the Hall. Hannah stayed close to Oliver, Kaden, and Nanda. They found the Gryffindor Prefect Nathanial and he led the way up to the Gryffindor Tower. The four climbed the stairs with the other Gryffindor first years. Nanda was amazed with the moving pictures while Oliver, Hannah, and Kaden were used to it. Seven staircases later, Nathanial was walking down a corridor. They stopped in front of a painting of a lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Aries Ram," Nathanial said. The painting opened to expose a pathway in the rock. Nathanial led the first years into the common room. They looked around excitedly. "This is the common room," Nathanial explained. "You'll spend most of your free time in here or after hours. Boys, take those stairs." He pointed to the first staircase. "To your dorms. Girls, take the other stairs. All of your belongings are already brought up."

The first years split up and went to their own staircases to their new dormitories.

* * *

I hoped you like it. By the way, two boys in this chapter are important in upcoming chapters. They're Danniell and Raheem. Pronounce Danniell's name: Day-knee-all and pronounce Raheem's name: Ra-heem 


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody is going to bed. You'll meet the other new studentsbut there aren't many funny comments. It's more of a serious chapter except for Terah.

Disclaimer: If it wasn't so early in the morning, I'd put a funny disclaimer here

* * *

Chapter 6

Hannah found her trunk in front of one of the beds. Nanda's bed was next to hers. The other five girls, Rihana, Katie, Silvia, Nicole, and Elli, were finding their beds. The seven girls changed into their pajamas and sat on their beds. Hannah looked at the girls that she was to spend the next seven years sleeping in the same dorm with.

"So, is anybody here a pure-blood?" Silvia asked. Hannah shook her head with Nanda, Katie, and Elli. "Oh, okay. I thought I was the only one who wasn't."

"What are you?" Hannah asked.

"Muggle-born," Silvia said. "At least that's what Nicole said."

"You'd be surprised how many wizards and witches aren't pure-bloods," Nicole explained. She had dark brown hair that she pulled back into a pony-tail. "I'm not a pure-blood, either. But my great-grandparents were all wizards and witches so that's good enough for me."

"My friend's a pure-blood," Hannah said. "Oliver. He and his cousins all are. But my mum was a Muggle-born. My da was a pure-blood."

"Slytherin's the house with all the pure-bloods," Katie said. "God forbid someone like Nicole should be sorted in there."

"Yeah, they'd triple-check my blood line," Nicole joked.

Hannah smiled. Already their seemed to be some meshing. Rihana pulled out a book with the Wicca Pentacle on it. She looked over at it and Rihana became very protective. "What!"

"Nothing," Hannah said. "I was just looking at your book."

"You have a problem with Wiccas?" she demanded.

"No, I don't," Hannah explained. She reached into her trunk and pulled out two black velvet bags. Both of them had the Pentacle on them. She opened one and pulled out a stack of Tarot cards. The other she spilled out the contents. Amethyst runes tumbled out of the bag onto her bed. "I'm a Wicca, too."

"A what?" Elli asked.

"It's a different sort of magic-religion thing," Hannah explained. "But according to wizard books, I'm a technical Wicca Witch."

Rihana scowled. "Are you saying I'm not one?"

"No, I'm saying you can't do this," Hannah said. She curled her right hand into a fist. It began to glow green. She made a snake-like object and started to wield it around the room. Rihana stared at it, amazed. Hannah brought it back to her and absorbed it into her hand again. "That's what a Wicca can do. It's next to impossible to find one."

"How are they made?" Rihana asked.

"Long story short, there's a vampire slayer who has a son that's a Muggle. He has a firstborn daughter who's a Muggle with a Muggle. That goes on for… err… hang on…" She thought for a second. "For two generations. Then her first child is a daughter that's a witch. She marries a pure-blood wizard and their first children must be twin girls. First born gets most of the magic."

"Wicked," Rihana muttered. "Could you teach me?"

"I don't think so," Hannah said. "It's something in you that you use. It's really hard to explain."

An awkward silence followed for a minute. Katie finally said something to get the conversation going again. "So what do you think the classes are like?"

"My brother said that Snape is awful!" Nicole said. Her blue eyes sparkled as she started gossiping. "We've got to watch it since he takes away points just for not knowing an answer."

"Oliver's cousins told me about him, too," Hannah said. "And my da knew him. They were at school together and they hated each other."

"What do we have tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"I didn't get a schedule," Elli said. She pushed her dirty-blond hair behind her shoulder. "How are we supposed to know where to go to class?"  
"We get them tomorrow at breakfast," Hannah said.

"Cousins?" Nanda asked.

"Cousins," Hannah said.

"Who are these cousins?" Silvia asked.

Hannah pulled out a photo album from her trunk and opened it. On the first page was written "The Wood Boys." There was a picture underneath of Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, Derek, and her. She passed it to Nanda who began to pass it around.

"They're like my family," Hannah said. "I've grown up with them. The first one on the left is Mitchell. Following him is David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, and Derek. I'm the last one. David is the other one in Gryffindor. The other four are in Ravenclaw."

Katie looked from the picture to Hannah. "What about your family."

"It's a long story," Hannah said, trying not to show how upset she was at the question. "I'll explain it later."

* * *

"So…" Eric said, "That other Wood… is he your brother?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nah, that's my cousin. I've got five of them that are about my age. There's Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, me, and Derek. Long story short, there have been six boys in my family for seven generations so far that I've counted. It used to be just the oldest, but we're different. All pure-bloods by the way. So there've been arranged marriages and such. One of my great-something-granddads got married to some Japanese girl. So I'm, err hang on, 1/32 Japanese."

"Weird," Eric said.

Percy cocked his head slightly. "I'm the third in my family. We're all pure-bloods, but I don't know if there have been any arranged marriages."

"My family's into the pure-blood thing. And besides, it ended in the early 1900's. Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-granddad was born in 1800. Really weird," Oliver said.

Kaden sat down on his bed. "I'm an only child. Both my mum and dad are pure-bloods." He pulled his shirt over his head. "Imagine if I got sorted to Slytherin."

"I could've gone there easily," Oliver muttered. He changed into his boxers and sat on his bed.

Raheem shrugged. "Don't really know what I am," he said. "Err… I might be a pureblood. I really don't know honestly." He scratched his head with his black hand.

Danniell grinned. His blonde hair was messed up from getting his shirt off. "Half-blood," he said. "My dad's a wizard. My mum's a Muggle. I've got a little sister Cally. She's a witch, we think."

Eric shrugged. "I'm a Muggle-born," he said. He pulled his pajama shirt over his head.

"We should get to bed," Percy said. "We have classes tomorrow."

In agreement, Oliver yawned and got under the covers. His roommates were doing the same as him. They all got into their beds. They turned off their lights, plunging them into darkness. Oliver stared outside, thinking about Hannah. He knew she was upset about how Terah wasn't in their House. But he knew his cousins would take care of her.

"Good night, Hannah," he murmured quietly before rolling over in his bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Terah sat down on her blue bed sheets. She sighed and closed her eyes. She and Hannah weren't in the same House. She'd been waiting for six years to see Hannah again only to be sorted into a different House than her twin. She was furious.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open. She saw the Veronica girl in front of her. She sat down on her bed and stared at Terah.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

Terah nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Veronica shrugged. Her gray eyes surveyed Terah. "You seem upset."

_"Of course I'm upset!"_ Terah thought angrily. _"I haven't seen my twin for six years and now I'm not even in the same House as she is. You wouldn't understand!"_

"There you go again!" Veronica insisted. "Your eyes are angry. What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing. Honestly," Terah said. She crossed her legs underneath her body. "It's a really long story that you'd get bored with very easily. Trust me."

Veronica shrugged again. She pulled her brunette hair into a messy bun. "What's your name again?" she asked politely.

"Terah," Terah said.

Another girl walked over and sat next to Veronica. "You're the one who told us about the Sorting Hat, right?" she asked. Terah nodded. "Why did you live here? Where did you sleep?"

"I was orphaned when I was yay high," Terah said, holding her hands apart by about two feet. "I was only one. My parents were murdered by… You-Know-Who. So I went to an orphanage and Professor McGonagall took pity on me and adopted me. So I just lived here for the past ten years." _"Please don't let them be good at Occlumency,"_ she thought.

"Ten years?" the other girl repeated. "Merlin, I would lose my mind."

"I know all the short cuts around here," Terah said. "So I'll be able to get all of you guys to class on time. Besides, only watch out for one teacher."

"Who?"

"Snape," Terah said. She pulled a face as she thought of the Potions Master. "He's… uck. Don't get on his bad side. At least we're not in Gryffindor though."

"Why?" Veronica asked.

Terah grinned. "He's the Head of Slytherin House. And Gryffindor is Slytherin's rival. He hates them." _"He hates Hannah,"_ she thought.

Veronica yawned widely. "Merlin I'm tired! I think I ought to go to bed."

"Me too," Terah added. She turned to the other girl. "What's your name again?"

"Janelle," she said.

Terah smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Janelle."

Janelle smiled and got into her bed on the other side of Veronica's bed. The other girls in the dorm got into their beds as well. A few said goodnight. Veronica had already gone to sleep. Janelle smiled at Terah and waved at her before turning out her light. Terah turned hers out as well. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Well, what's you think? Next chapter is the first day of school and one of the Wood Boys is going to get in a fight with a certain Slytherin


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I've had writer's cramp for the longest time and I've had loads of stuff to do with summer gym. Well, I finally have chapter 7 up. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Insert a funny one of your own here please

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning, Hannah was sitting with Oliver, Kaden, and Nanda at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules to them. She walked towards them and handed over four papers to them.

"Wood, Parker, Topoly, Casmyn," she said as she gave them their schedules.

"Thanks, Professor," the four of them muttered.

Oliver looked at Wednesday's list of classes. "Okay, we've got Potions with Slytherins. Joy. Then Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, lunch, and finally double History of Magic still with Ravenclaws."

Hannah sighed and put her schedule in her bag. "Isn't that the class taught by the ghost?"

"Yeah," Oliver muttered.

David came over and punched Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver sighed, annoyed. "So what's your schedule for today?"

"Potions with Slytherins, Transfiguration and History of Magic with Ravenclaws," Oliver rattled off. He handed David his schedule. David took it and studied it.

"I think the teachers want us to get along with Slytherins," David said. "I have Potions with Slytherin as well. It sucks! Why do they put us in the class where we hate the other House and have their Head of House as the teacher?"

"Don't stress yourself, David," Hannah warned teasingly.

A Slytherin entered the Great Hall. He spotted David and grinned evilly. David saw him, too, sighed, and turned around to face him. "What do you want, Flint?"

Flint walked towards David. Even at twelve, he was already tall for his age. David wasn't afraid of this Slytherin. His hands were in tight fists. Flint smirked. He looked at the four first years. "You run with little runts now?"

"Don't go like that!" David said. "You were one of them until yesterday!"

"Was," Flint said. "And now I'm not." His eyes rested on Hannah. Hannah curled her hands into fists. Something about him scared her. She breathed deeply, trying to ignore him. Flint turned back to David. "Knew you would stay with the little runts. Let us know when you decide to join the big league."

"Bastard," David said.

He punched Flint in the jaw. Flint swore and attacked back. Kevin saw what was going on and ran over to pull David off. Oliver got up and helped Kevin. Hannah summoned her magic and she cast it at the four of them. She pulled David, Kevin, and Oliver away from Flint. She held Flint back so he couldn't attack the other three.

"You leave," Hannah ordered.

"And if I don't?" Flint sneered.

Hannah got off the bench as she still aimed her hand at him. She let Oliver and his cousins go. Then she pushed at Flint with both hands. Her magic aided her in pushing him away from their table. Hannah then turned away from him and sat back in her seat. Ignoring the stares from other students, Hannah went back to her breakfast. Oliver took his seat again next to her. Kevin and David sat down on the other side of Oliver.

"Hate him!" David muttered. "Hate him, hate him, hate him."

"We get it!" Oliver said.

Kevin turned to Nanda and Kaden. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kaden," Kaden said.

Nanda went back to being shy. Hannah sighed and nudged Nanda under the table. Nanda looked back at her. She raised an eyebrow. Nanda sighed this time and turned to Kevin. "Nanda."

"Kevin," he said. "Otherwise Wood 3." He put his hand on David's shoulder. "And this is Wood 2. Right, David?"

"Ehh? Sure," David muttered. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head against his hand. He closed his eyes and fell into a doze.

Kevin smirked at Oliver. "Git." He pushed David in the shoulder and David fell into Oliver's shoulder. "I don't believe it! The git's gone back to sleep!"

"The git is awake and can hear you," David said.

"Damn," Kevin said before getting up and going back to the Ravenclaw Table. David put his head on the table and crossed his arms around his head. "He's gone?"

"Gone," Oliver said. He pulled out his schedule again. "David, how do we get to Potions?"

David never answered. He'd fallen back asleep. Oliver sighed, picked up an empty bowl, and put it over his cousin's head, telling Mitchell, Kevin, and Andrew that he was asleep and needed to be woken up for class eventually.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hannah, Oliver, Kaden, and Nanda had found the dungeon for potions. Snape was glaring at them as they entered. Oliver knew it was most likely from his cousins that Snape was giving him a glare. He thought Oliver would be as much trouble as them. Hannah knew Snape was glaring at her because of her father. She wanted very badly to mutter, "Snivellus," to him. 

The four of them quickly grabbed a table near the back. Hannah sat between Oliver and Nanda and Kaden sat on the other side of Oliver. Next to Nanda, Raheem Luden, sat down. He smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Raheem," he said to her. His dark brown hand waved slightly. Nanda blushed and pulled out her book. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. Raheem turned to her. "Who're you?"

"Hannah Parker," Hannah said. She smacked Nanda in the shoulder gently. "And this is Nanda."

"Hi again," Raheem said.

Nanda stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi," she said quietly.

Danniell Krintol got in the seat next to Raheem. He scratched his blond hair, pulled out his Potions book and turned to Oliver. He was about to say something when Snape slammed the door closed and strolled up to the front of the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class," Snape said. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of this exact art of this potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

"If you can teach us all this, you must also know of a potion to get rid of your greasy hair," Hannah muttered to Oliver, causing him to snort quietly.

"Something funny, Mr. Wood?" Snape asked.

"No, sir," Oliver said.

"Then what is so funny that Miss Parker has said?"

Hannah smiled at Oliver before glancing over at the Potions Master. "Something I read from my Potions book was entertaining."

"And… what was it?"

"That a bezoar is a stone from a goat's stomach," Hannah said. "How do they extract them? Do they wait for the goat to die or for it to puke?"

Snape glared at her. Hannah smirked her dad's smirk. Snape's lip curled dangerously. "A point from Gryffindor for your stupid question."

Hannah would've retaliated but she knew she would only lose more points for Gryffindor. Instead she became quiet. Snape turned to the class and began to talk about rules.

"I will give directions only once and I will ask questions only once. I suggest that you always pay close attention. Anyone who is late to my class will lose points for their House. There is no talking while I am talking."

Kaden was writing on his paper. Hannah looked over to see what he was writing. She read:

_Is it me or is this guy overly-strict? I mean, he just goes on about saying things once, being on time and other crap._

"Casmyn!"

Kaden jumped in his seat. He looked up to face the Potions Master. Kaden quickly threw the paper in his bag. Snape marched up to his desk and got in his face.

"Tell me, what would happen if I mixed a fusion of wormwood to powdered root of asphodel," Snape said.

Kaden blinked his blue-gray eyes a few times. "Er… what?"

Hannah gazed over at Oliver. Oliver didn't know either. Hannah sighed. Boys could be so clueless. Oliver _had_ read parts of his Potions book already. He should know this. As for Kaden, well… she didn't know him that well. They had only been friends for less then a day.

"Does anyone have an idea as to what it is?" Snape said.

Hannah answered. "Draught of Living Death."

"Raise your hand!" Snape rounded on her.

_"You never got to that part in your speech,"_ Hannah thought angrily in her head. She glared at Snape. No wonder her father always got in fights with him. As to why her mother always told James off for cursing him, Hannah had no idea. If she cursed him right now, she was sure her father would be _very_ proud. But she didn't say anything again.

Snape went back to the front of the class and gave them a simple potion to make. Hannah and Oliver worked together on one caldron while Nanda worked with Raheem. Danniell and Kaden partnered up as well. The six of them added their ingredients and stirred the potion as directed. Snape, meanwhile, walked between the desks. He paused to stop at Hannah and Oliver's. Hannah thought the potion looked fine but Snape simply sneered at it. Oliver and Hannah scowled as he passed to go over to the Slytherins.

Half an hour later, Snape told them to stop. Oliver put some of the potion in a flask, put his and Hannah's name on it, and took it to the front. Hannah cleaned up the mess and put her things in her bag. Oliver came back and put his things in quickly. Their homework was to read the first chapter and write an essay on it that had to be six inches. The bell ran a few minutes later and the class headed for the doors.

Oliver, Hannah, Nanda, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem climbed the stairs from the dungeons. David was at the top, heading to go down there. He saw Oliver and Hannah and waved to them.

"How was your first potions class?" David asked.

"Is rationalized homicide legal?" Hannah asked.

"If it was, Snape would've died a long time ago," David said. "Where are you headed to?"

Oliver pulled out his schedule again. He read Wednesday's classes. "Transfiguration."

David walked with the group of first years down the corridor. "Okay, quickest way is to go behind this tapestry and follow it straight until you get out, turn left and walk straight until you get to the stairs. Go down one flight and turn left again. It'll be the second door on your right."

"Thanks, David," Oliver said before pulling back the tapestry.

David grinned and waved as Oliver disappeared. Oliver went with his friends into the corridor. They followed David's directions and were soon outside the Transfiguration room where a group of three girls were already there. Hannah's eyes widened as one of the girls was Terah. Terah stared at her as well. But none of the others took any notice.

"Hi," the girl with blonde hair said. "I'm Janelle. This is Veronica." She motioned to the girl with dark brown hair. "And she's Terah."

"Hi," the six Gryffindors said. They introduced themselves.

"Er… how'd you beat us here?" Oliver asked.

Janelle smiled. "Terah knows her way around this place, don't you?" Terah nodded but still looked at Hannah. "Anyways, she told us a short cut from Herbology."

"How's that class?" Raheem asked.

"Well, I suppose you'll like it, seeing as you're a boy and boys love dirt," Veronica said. She sighed. "We really didn't do much. Just messed with a few plants. The professor's is Professor Sprout. She's nice enough."

"Did you earn any points for your House?" Kaden asked.

"Two," Terah said. "Got them for answering a question right."

"I lost a point to Snape," Hannah said. "But I honestly don't care."

Five minutes later, the rest of the class had gotten to the hallway. Professor McGonagall opened the door to let them all in. The first years split into their separate Houses, Gryffindors on the left and Ravenclaws on the right. Hannah sat with Oliver near the front. Across the aisle, Terah sat with Janelle. Nanda and Kaden sat behind Oliver and Hannah and behind them sat Danniell and Raheem. Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the class and turned around to face them. Everyone became quiet.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. I will warn you now, anyone messing around will leave and not come back," she started.

She eyed all of them closely. "Transfiguration is the magic of turning something into another. Such as…" She aimed her wand at Terah's bag. It transformed into a beagle. The dog barked happily and jumped on Terah's lap. Professor McGonagall waved her wand again and it changed back into an ordinary bag. "This may seem simple but it is difficult."

She turned her back to them and began to write on the board. The class took out their notebooks and copied down the notes. She lectured a bit and the class still wrote. Percy Weasley seemed to be hanging onto her every word. Oliver really wanted to hit him with his Transfiguration book.

When Professor McGonagall was done with her notes, she took out a box of matches and gave them to Terah. Terah went around the class, giving everybody two matches for them to change into pins. Hannah smiled at Terah when Terah was in front of her. Terah smiled as well and gave Hannah her matches.

Oliver took out his wand and tried transfiguring it. The match stayed the same. Oliver scowled angrily. Hannah smirked and took out her wand. She tried as well and still nothing happened. Now it was Oliver's turn to laugh. Hannah hit Oliver on the top of his head with her wand when Professor McGonagall was on the other side of the classroom. But Terah saw and had to keep herself from laughing.

Next to Oliver, Percy and Eric had already turned their matches into pins and were comparing with each other. When Percy asked if Oliver had done it yet, Oliver turned away back to his match.

Nanda was glaring at her match. She willed for it to turn into a pin. She waved her wand and pointed it at the match. The wood became shiny and the end pointed. She smiled and saw that Kaden was gawking at how she'd done it.

"Okay, just think that you want it to turn into one," Nanda said.

"Did you do it?" Hannah asked, turning around. Nanda held up the pin. "Brilliant! Hey, how did you do it?"

"Just think about a pin while doing the whole waving thing," Nanda said.

Hannah went back to her match just as Kaden made the end of his match into a pin. It went pointy but the rest was still a match. Nanda laughed slightly, making Kaden scowl.

By the end of the class, only Nanda, Percy, Eric, Terah, and Hannah had actually gotten their match into a pin. But out of the five of them, only Percy and Terah got their second match to change. For homework, they would read the first chapter of _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ and write a six-inch long essay and for the rest of the class who hadn't gotten their match into a pin, they had to work on that for the next class.

"Don't worry, Oliver, I'll help you," Hannah said as the six of them headed back up to the Great Hall for lunch. Oliver was unhappy about how much homework they had from McGonagall. "And besides, we don't have Transfiguration again until Monday. So quit being sulky!"

They sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Oliver, Hannah, and Nanda sat on one side while Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem sat on the other side. They talked a bit about their classes. Quickly, they agreed that Snape was the worst. Just then, David, Kevin, and Mitchell came over.

"Hey, mate!" Kevin said, putting his arm around Oliver's neck and rubbing his fist against Oliver's head. "How were your first classes?"

"I'll tell you once you let go of my head!" Oliver said. Kevin let go and the three of them sat down next to Oliver. "First of all, Snape is evil."

"Like we didn't know that," Mitchell said.

"And is McGonagall always so strict?" Oliver asked.

David shrugged. "She's strict but she's fair I'll tell you that. Unlike Snape who hates everybody except Slytherins."

"Hey, David, what's Professor Tuttle like?" Kevin asked.

Once more, David shrugged. It was like his trademark move when he didn't really know what to say. "He's okay, I guess. Loads better than Frits last year."

"The man was like a skitzo!" Kevin laughed.

Katie Wade and Rihana Stella came over and sat next to Nanda. Katie glanced over at Hannah and Nanda. "What about Snape, eh? Evil, isn't he."

"Man needs a shower," Hannah muttered.

They laughed a little bit. Kevin and Mitchell got up after a while to go back to the Ravenclaw table. David was busy reading one of his books for Defense Against the Dark Arts and wasn't in their conversation. Hannah was talking with Oliver about transfiguring his match while Nanda, Katie, and Rihana talked a bit about Charms and what they might learn. As for Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem, they were talking about Quidditch and games they had been to over the summer. Even Danniell's mum who was a Muggle had gone with him to a game once.

When lunch was over, David got up to go to Herbology while Oliver, Hannah, Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, Nanda, Katie, and Rihana went to History of Magic.

There was something Mitchell, David, Kevin, and Andrew had forgotten to tell Oliver and Derek about History of Magic. It was the most boring class ever.

Ten minutes into class, Oliver could have sworn that he was brain-dead. Derek was across from him, gazing into space. Hannah had managed to write two sentences before she had started doodling on the side of her page. Kaden fell asleep, his cheek pressed against the desk. Danniell was bored, writing on his hand. Even Terah was day-dreaming. Percy, well, Percy _somehow_ managed to stay awake and was writing notes. Nanda was playing a game of tick-tac-toe with Katie.

Oliver took out his quill and wrote to Hannah:

_How long is this class?_

Hannah wrote back:

_This class is an hour and a half long. How long have we been in here?_

_Fifteen minutes I think._

_Great. That means we have, what, 83 percent left of class time._

_Great._

And I'm not even going to try and write anymore of an hour and fifteen minutes worth of History of Magic because it's next to impossible and you would be so bored you'd never read my story again. So I'll just say that class was very boring, only Percy managed to write notes, and that when the bell finally rang, everybody was happy to get out of the classroom.

"I have never been so bored in my entire life," Derek muttered to Oliver as they went back down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

Andrew walked over to his cousins. "Hey, how's it going?"

"History… is… boring… It… must… die," Oliver said thickly.

Hannah was talking with Nanda. Both of them were bleary eyes from sleeping during History. Hannah stifled a yawn.

"I think we should…" She yawned again. "Try to stay awake. Like we switch on and off."

"Exactly how do you p-p-plan on that?" Nanda asked.

Hannah shrugged as they got to the Great Hall. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned once more. Nanda rubbed her eyes. "Well, there're six of us. We could do fifteen minute breaks. Like when one of us is done, we wake up the other to tell them to write notes."

"Do you think the boys will do it?" Nanda asked.

"They will or they won't get our notes," Hannah said.

"Who _took_ notes," Kaden asked as the six of them sat down. Derek had gone back over to his table where Andrew was waiting for him.

"Nanda and I have a plan for History," Hannah said. "We'll do fifteen minute intervals, alright? One of us takes notes for our period, wakes up the other, and they take notes. It's easy as that."

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who takes the first session?" Oliver asked.

They had an argument for who would get it first. Finally, Hannah yelled, "SHUT UP!" and they quieted. "Alright, let's do it like this." She took out six pieces of paper and wrote numbers 1 – 6 on them. Then she took out her tarot cards' bag, removed the cards, and put the paper in. "Pick one."

Oliver reached in and pulled out three. He handed it to Nanda who picked five. Kaden got two, Danniell picked six, and Raheem got one. Hannah took the last one left, which was four.

"Okay, so if you don't take notes for the day, you don't get our notes," Nanda said. "That should motivate you to take them."

"Fifteen minutes doesn't seem that long," Danniell muttered. "But Binns made it seem like an hour. This is gonna be one interesting year."

"One hell of a year," Oliver agreed.

* * *

Hope it was okay. I'll work on the next chapter ASAP but I don't know when it'll be up. Hopefully soon. Reviews will motivate me to get the next chapter up quicker! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8. It's Halloween and it starts out the six of them are by the lake, doing homework. But it's actually funny and not boring.

Disclaimer: I own Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, Hannah, Nanda and a couple other people from my imagination. Not even gonna bother putting them down 'cause you should know

* * *

Chapter 8

As the weeks wore on, the six of them became great friends. Nanda lost her shyness around the first week of October. Perhaps it was because when you hung out with kids like Kaden and Danniell, being more social was just a part of it. Oliver often hung out with his cousins during breaks and such. But Hannah and Terah hardly got to see each other. They only had three classes together; Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. All the other classes were with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

This was the Gryffindor First Years' schedule

Monday: Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, Lunch, Double Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Astronomy with Hufflepuffs at midnight. Tuesday: Double Charms with Ravenclaws, Lunch, Potions with Slytherins, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins. Wednesday: Potions with Slytherins, Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, Lunch, and Double History of Magic with Ravenclaws. Thursday: Charms, Herbology, Lunch, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Friday they only had two classes, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Halloween was on a Saturday and Oliver, Hannah, Kaden, Nanda, Danniell, and Raheem were outside by the lake. Kaden was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ which Oliver had gotten for his twelfth birthday which was October 9th. Kaden's old book had fallen apart but Oliver happily bragged he'd already broken three of them and was on his fourth. Hannah and Nanda were on their stomachs, reading _A History of Magic_ and writing an essay for Binns.

"Find anything good?" Nanda asked.

"No, but I figured out I should've done this Friday afternoon," Hannah muttered. The essay was supposed to be a foot and a half long. So far, Hannah had eight inches. "Nanda, let me read some of yours!"

"No!" Nanda said. "You have to do it yourself!"

"You sound like Percy," Danniell muttered as he threw a stone at the lake. It skipped half a dozen times before falling under the water.

"You've already got twelve inches!" Hannah insisted.

"No!"

"Oliver, let me see your essay."

Oliver grinned sheepishly. "Uh… I haven't started it yet."

"You git! This is due Wednesday!"

Hannah flipped through her book. She moved her quill down the page and found a paragraph. She began scratching down more of what she read. Her mouth moved slightly as she read. Nanda sighed and rested her chin against her hand. Her green eyes scanned the page, found something, and wrote more of her essay. Twenty minutes later, Hannah took out her measuring tape.

"Thirteen inches," she muttered. She looked up at Danniell who was still skipping rocks. "Danniell, did you finish your essay?"

"I got about… eh… maybe two inches left," Danniell said. "Raheem, you finished it, didn't you?"

"No," Raheem said, looking up from his Charms essay. "I've been working on Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. I've had no time for History! And does anybody understand the Astronomy map?"

Kaden nodded his head, but kept his nose in his book. "Yeah, I finished it, mate," he said. "It's in my bag if you want to look at it."

"Honestly, you need to do your own homework," Nanda said.

Hannah sighed, wrote more of her essay before pushing herself upright and closing her History book. She put the book in her bag and took out her Astronomy map and book. "Nanda, get your Astronomy stuff. You too, Oliver."

"But I'm almost done!" Nanda said. "I just need half an inch."

"Half an inch!" Hannah and Raheem repeated. Raheem took out his Astronomy map as well. Hannah sighed again. "You over achiever!" She crumbled up one of her scrap pieces of parchment and threw it at Nanda's head. Nanda smiled and pulled out her Astronomy map of the planets and their moons. Hannah then turned to Oliver. "Oliver, get your stuff out. Danniell sit down. We're gonna finish our homework now."

"But it Saturday," Oliver whined.

"And the sky is blue," Hannah said. "You can state any more obvious stuff but you're still getting this done. Honestly! Some days I feel like your mother!"

"You sound like her," Oliver said.

"We need to get it done, though," Raheem said.

The five of them began filling out their charts. Nanda said firmly they couldn't use Kaden's chart because it was cheating. So Kaden's paper was underneath all of their books. Raheem was tempted quite a few times to take a peek at Kaden's until Nanda would smack him on the wrist, something she would never have done her first week at Hogwarts. It was hard work, but they all labeled their last moon on Saturn about half an hour later.

"We're done!" Oliver shouted happily.

"Don't you feel accomplished that you _didn't_ cheat off Kaden's?" Nanda asked.

"Let me think about tha– uhh… NO!" Danniell said, rolling onto his back. He looked over at Raheem. "Mate, do you need help with the Charms essay?"

"No, I'm almost done," Raheem said.

Hannah pulled out her folders of her classes, checking to make sure she did all her homework. "Uhh… Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, that Herbology paragraph, Astronomy map, Potion diagram. And that thing for Tuttle. Yeah, that's everything."

"Who're you talking to?" Danniell asked.

"No one," Hannah said, not looking up from her papers. "It's not weird for me to talk out loud. It helps me remember by hearing it."

Danniell skipped another stone. "Okay, whatever."

Hannah once more turned to Nanda. "Nanda, please! I just need five more inches and I'm done with all my homework! Please!"

Nanda reached into her bag, pulled out a book, flipped through it until she found her page, and shoved it under Hannah's nose. "There! That'll give you everything you need. It should get you at least half a foot! Now stop badgering me! I won't give you my essay so stop asking!"

"Merlin," Hannah grumbled, laying back down on her stomach and writing on her essay. "We need to turn you into somebody who let's us copy homework."

"How will you learn?" Nanda asked.

"Actually, reading it and writing it down helps you remember it," Kaden said, turning the page.

"Go back to your book!" Nanda shouted at him. "You're not helping my argument here!" She wrote a little more to her essay. "I'm done!"

"And I'm not, so be quiet!" Hannah said. She turned to Oliver. "Get your stuff out so I'm not the only miserable person doing this. You, too, Raheem."

"Let me finish _this_ essay!" Raheem said angrily, accidentally blotting his Charms paper.

"Listen, you need to start this essay," Hannah said.

Raheem scowled and closed his Charms book, placing it on the corner of his essay to keep it from blowing away. It wasn't very windy, but you could never be too careful. He pulled out his History book, got on his stomach, and wrote his name on the top of his new parchment. Oliver got down in between the two of them.

"Are you going to help us?" Oliver asked.

"I have five inches left. You have eighteen. Do the math." She wrote some more, measured, and swore. "Only an inch! That had to be at least two inches though!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Raheem asked Oliver quietly as Hannah continued to write.

Oliver shook his head. "A no all the way. That's what it's like at my house. You have to start at the same time to work together."

"Then what's the point of us doing it right now?" Raheem asked.

"Because then you have it out of the way and won't have to worry about it Tuesday night or Wednesday morning," Hannah snapped. She looked up at them. "Look, start on page 72. Everything is there that you'll need."

"If you know where everything is for this essay, why do you keep asking me for mine?" Nanda asked, braiding some of her hair.

"Because I'm lazy!" Hannah said.

"Holy shit!" Danniell swore. Hannah, Oliver, and Raheem all jerked their heads up. Oliver and Raheem accidentally clunked heads. They rubbed them while Danniell stared in shock at the lake. Nanda and Kaden raised their heads to see what he was gawking at. "That thing's huge!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It's the giant squid," she said exasperatedly.

"We have one of these in the _lake_!" Danniell said. "People go swimming in there! It could eat you whole if it wanted to!"

"But it doesn't want to," Hannah said. "She's actually really friendly."

"How do you figure it's a she?" Danniell demanded.

"Cousins," Oliver said, going back to his blank parchment. "They sort of… er… befriended her and saw that it wasn't a boy."

"How?"

"No Johnson," Oliver said, now scanning down the page and writing the first sentence. "I don't like this essay already!"

"Suck it up!" Hannah snapped. "Oliver, you know if you have bad grades they don't let you play Quidditch."

"Damn!" Oliver swore.

He got down to work, reading and then writing his essay. Hannah watched him for a minute, entertained how Oliver was now focused on finishing his essay. After fifteen minutes, he already had six inches or so. When Raheem asked a question, Oliver told him to shut up and leave him alone. Raheem rolled his eyes and worked on his essay. It didn't bother him that Oliver had snapped on him. For the two months he'd known Oliver, he knew how obsessed he was with playing Quidditch. After a while, Hannah had finished her essay and was helping both Oliver and Raheem with theirs. It was half an hour later, in which Kaden had finished his book, Danniell started talking with him about something or other, and Nanda had given herself the beginning of dreadlocks, when Oliver and Raheem had written their last sentence.

"Done!" Oliver said happily.

"Now I've just got to finish my Charms essay," Raheem said, taking his other parchment. But he didn't get much written because at that moment, Kevin and Mitchell came running by, kicking a soccer ball. It hit Raheem in the head, bounced off, and rolled by his hand. Raheem picked it up and tossed it back at Mitchell.

"Interference!" Kevin shouted. "It's mine."

"Says who?" Mitchell demanded.

"Says the rules! You kicked it over there so it's mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Rock paper scissors?"

They took out their wands and waved them. Mitchell made a rock and Kevin scissors. Satisfied, Mitchell stuffed his wand in his pocket and kicked the ball away, Kevin running after him. Oliver sighed and lay down on the ground. Hannah rested her chin on her hand.

"What time is it?" Hannah asked.

Kaden checked his watch. "Three thirty."

Nanda sighed and lay back down on the ground as well. "What time's the feast at?"

"Seven," Hannah answered. "So we've got three and a half hours to kill."

They sighed. None of them remembered being so bored. They lay down in a circle, staring up at the sky. Then Oliver got an idea. He brought his cousins over and they started a game. Katie had come over to join them with Rihana and Nicole. The fourteen of them were very loud and causing others to be distracted. Mostly they tried to annoy Slytherins and were actually very good at it. Kyler Derson ended up throwing one of his books at Oliver, trying to get them to shut up and leave him alone.

Around six thirty, all of them were exhausted and collapsed into a circle. They started talking about Quidditch (big surprise). Mostly it was about the upcoming game in a few weeks. David played Chaser for Gryffindor. Mitchell was a Seeker, Kevin and Andrew Beaters, and Derek wanted to play Chaser next year. David was playing in his first game, which was against Slytherin.

"And just to brighten your day, Flint's a Chaser if you didn't know," Mitchell said.

"I didn't," David said sulkily. "Thanks for making my day so bright and happy." He grabbed the ball and threw it at Mitchell's head.

Hannah turned to Katie. "You play Quidditch?"

"I played in a little league when I was about five," Katie said. "But, no, I don't think I'm gonna play. School's hard enough and I've already joined enough clubs. I don't think I'd have time for the practices. Not to mention my mother would be so nervous of me cracking my head open."

"What about you, Rihana," Nanda asked.

"No!" Rihana said. "My brother ended up in the hospital wing last year with a broken jaw and leg. Like I'm gonna risk my body for that blood sport."

Nicole laughed. "Don't ask 'cause I don't play. Fun to watch but not my sport. What about you, Nanda?" She pulled a few leaves out of her dirty blonde hair.

Nanda laughed as well. "I had no idea Quidditch existed until I came here."

Katie checked her watch. "We should get up to the school. The feast should be starting soon."

The fourteen kids got up, rather achy from playing for almost three hours, and made their way up to the school. They broke off to their separate towers to drop off their bags. Once the boys had left their bags in the common room, they turned right around and left. But the girls went up to their dormitory to brush their hair which had gotten tangled and messy. In their dorm, Elli and Silvia were on their beds, doing some homework. Hannah, Nanda, Katie, Nicole, and Rihana quickly brushed their hair and headed back to the door.

"C'mon, Silvia, Elli," Katie said. "The feast is starting."

"Already?" Elli asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Nicole said.

The seven first years ran down the stairs, across the common room, out the portrait hole, and down the seven flights of stairs to the Entrance Hall. They entered the Great Hall and were met by black and orange streamers, gigantic jack-o'-lanterns and clouds of bats. Hannah and Nanda left the girls and found Oliver, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem and sat next to them. On the table, plates were loaded with candies, cakes, and other sweets.

"This is amazing!" Nanda gasped.

David walked over with his friend Azra. The two sat next to Nanda. Azra looked around the group of first years with his dark brown eyes. His black hair was a mess.

"So which one's your cousin?"

"That'd be me," Oliver said.

"Oliver, Az. Az, Oliver," David introduced. He put a slice of cake on his plate. He and Az went on a conversation about some homework for Charms.

Nanda was busy looking at the coins scattered along the table. She picked one up and looked closer at it. Kaden was watching her with amusement. Nanda flipped it over and saw a seal on the back. Grinning to herself, she took off the gold wrapping to reveal a chocolate coin.

"Now I feel like an idiot," Nanda said.

"Eh, it's okay," Raheem said. "One time when I was about five, I went crazy when I saw these people handing out coins at an Ireland game. Later that night, it all disappeared; you know, 'cause it was Leprechaun gold. My mum said I started crying about it."

The five of them laughed slightly before going back to the food. All of their favorite sweets had to be there. Nanda had taken a quick liking to Chocolate Frogs and had added a good five cards to her collection by the end of the feast. Kaden and Danniell were having a contest to see who could find the grossest tasting bean. So far, Kaden had gotten liver as his worst. Danniell had only gotten sardine for his worst. In retrospect, maybe having that contest wasn't the best idea for either of them. Hannah decided not to risk getting any bean that would ruin her appetite and stayed on the normal jelly beans. Oliver was having a slice of chocolate cake and Raheem had found the gummy worms.

"Think they have dirt?" Nanda asked.

Kaden started laughing. "Nanda, you can go outside to get dirt!"

"Kaden, it's a dessert," Nanda sighed. "You take chocolate pudding, crushed up Oreos, and mix them together and put gummy worms in it. Merlin!"

"Hey, I'm a pureblood! I have an excuse why I don't know what dirt is!"

Oliver grinned. "Kaden, I'm a pureblood and I know what dirt is."

"Sod off!" Kaden said, flicking a bean at Oliver and hitting him right on the forehead. Then he turned to Nanda. "Let's see what this dirt stuff looks like then!"

Nanda grabbed Kaden's bowl and picked up a spoon. She put about four spoonfuls of pudding in his bowl and then grabbed a handful of Oreos and putting them in the pudding. Using a simple charm, the Oreos crushed and Nanda mixed them together. Finally, she got a few gummy worms, put them in the pudding and gave it back to him.

"If you like sweets, you'll like this," Nanda said.

"Actually," Kaden said as he tried it, "This is _really_ good."

"Genius, it's made out of sugar basically," Oliver said.

Hannah laughed and then whispered to Nanda, "We've only known each other for two months and we're acting as though we've been friends for years."

Nanda grinned back. "Yeah, you're right. It's kinda funny." Looking around the table, she saw how much food their actually was. She turned back to Hannah. "Do you think this food's all done by magic?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, there're house elves in the kitchens underneath here. Mitchell's older brother, Curt, he's a fourth year; he's gone down to the kitchens a lot. You don't know what a house elf is I just realized. Anyways, they're elves that work in old, rich mansions or whatever and they basically do whatever you tell them. And they can be freed if you give them clothes."

"They work naked?" Nanda asked, slightly appalled.

"No," Hannah said. "They've got pillow sacks." She smiled again as Oliver, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem started having a fight with their Bertie Bott's beans and flicking them in each other's faces. "They're dorks. There is no way to get around it. They are dorks."

"Hang on," Nanda said. She got out a quill and wrote on her napkin. "If you rearrange their first initials… it spells DORK. Oh my god! This is too funny! Look; Danniell Oliver Raheem Kaden. It spells DORK!" (A/N: this was totally accidental and I never realized this until I was thinking really hard about it.)

The two burst out laughing, making the boys look over at them. Oliver raised an eyebrow while Kaden gave them a look like they were mentally insane.

"What the hell's so funny?" Oliver demanded.

Hannah was unable to get it out. "Your… yo-… your names…" She laughed harder, tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"What she's… what she's trying to… to say…" Nanda said in between laughing. "Is that… your initials… they spell DORK!"

"They do?" Raheem asked.

Danniell sat still, thinking it over. "Oh my god, they do! Danniell Oliver Raheem Kaden. It _spells_ DORK!"

"What'd you figure out?" David asked suddenly. It was rather hard not to notice since Nanda and Hannah were still laughing. "That Oliver's a Quidditch obsessed prat? I already discovered that years ago."

Hannah shook her head. "No, it's not that. Besides, I think it's hard not to know that." She finally was able to stop herself from laughing. "Their initials are DORK. I swear to god they are. Danniell Oliver Raheem and Kaden."

David shook his head. "They're all idiots except for me." Azra gave him an annoyed look. "And you, too, Az. But they're all morons, Mitchell's an idiot! That might be because Curt dropped him on his head. Kevin's… well, Kevin's just stupid. And Andrew… actually, Andrew's saner that the rest of them. Derek… I dunno about him."

"Uh, David? We're sitting right here," Oliver said. "And we outnumber you three to one. I could go get the other four and then outnumber you five to one. So I'd keep your mouth shut."

"Don't tell me what to do!" David said. "I'm older!"

"And you'll be the first to go!" Oliver said.

David muttered something in Spanish. "Tu madre."

"Sí, pero mi marde es tu tía," Oliver said. He paused and stared. "Whoa, I can speak Spanish. I need to stop spending so much time with you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," David said, slightly affronted. "Oliver, it's a good thing to know a second language. You can insult people and they don't know the difference!"

Oliver sighed. "Now I think you've been spending too much time with Mitchell and Kevin."

Hannah sighed as well. "I think we've been spending too much time with each other. I've known you lot too long. I need a best friend that's a girl."

"And that's why I'm here, Hannah!" Nanda said, wrapping her arms around Hannah's neck and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll keep you from becoming a boy like them!"

"Thanks, Nanda, I appreciate it," Hannah said, patting Nanda's arm. "I'd appreciate it even more if you let go of my neck."

"I think I'll like it better if you just stay a tom-boy," Oliver said.

"Everyone's an idiot," David muttered.

"No, they're dorks," Hannah said, grinning at Oliver.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?"

Hannah shook her head with Nanda, evil grins on both their faces. "Never."

* * *

Okay, anyone who doesn't know spanish, what David said is "Your mom." and Oliver responded, "Yeah, but my mom is your aunt." Just so nobody's confused. umm... next chapter is the Quidditch match against Slytherin so it might take a while. just so you know. 

Well, what'd you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I know it's been nearly a month, but I've been on a camping trip, then vacation, then fair, and not to mention i had major writing block! it was awful! But here's chapter 9 and it's the Quidditch match. hope you like it

Disclaimer: Is this necessary anymore?

* * *

Chapter 9

"What a great pre-birthday present," David said. He was sitting with his cousins and Hannah at the Gryffindor table. It was two weeks after Halloween and the Quidditch match would begin in an hour. He poked at his porridge with little chance of actually getting it on his spoon and swallowing it. "A chance for me to have my brains clobbered out by Cidik."

"David," Hannah said. "You know they never follow through on their threats. They're just trying to psych you out."

"They're doing a pretty good job at it," Mitchell muttered and Hannah elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for!"

Hannah ignored him and went back to David. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. Honestly, what are you worried about?"

"That Flint's gonna somehow curse my broom so I fall off," David said.

Oliver grabbed David's shoulders. "Mate! You're gonna be fine! Trust me!" David still had his dead expression on. "Hannah, bitch slap him."

"No!" Hannah said. "Oliver, that's the dumbest idea you've ever come up with!"

"Uh, no," Kevin said. "His dumbest idea was getting me to jump off the roof. I think I still have the scar…"

"That's not the point!" Hannah said. "And besides, you were an idiot to even try that anyways. You still are an idiot. Just shut up."

"Hey, David," three fourth years said. They were Charlie Weasley, Chase Tinder and Lance Verhoff. They sat down and began eating. Charlie played Seeker with David while Chase and Lance were the Beaters. While they somehow managed to eat their porridge, Charlie noticed how nervous David was looking.

"David, don't worry," Charlie said. "Besides, Chase'll keep you safe. Right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about Cidik," Chase said. "Unless of course, y'know, he's aiming for the guy next to you. Then that's a great reason to worry."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," David said.

Nanda entered the Great Hall. Hannah saw her and waved for her to come over which she did. Nanda sat down and took in the four Quidditch players' expressions. "Who died?"

"Nobody died," Mitchell said. He put his hand on David's shoulder. "You will do just fine! David, you've been flying longer than you've been walking."

The last three members of the Quidditch team entered. Matt Anderson (A/N: he's Silvia's older brother. Just thought you'd want to know) sat next to Charlie with Libby Morel and Vivian Pikus next to him. They ate their breakfast without a problem. But they were used to this by now, not to mention they were older than the oldest members of the Slytherin team. Matt looked over at David who was still not eating.

"David, don't worry," Matt said. "You're brilliant at flying. You're great at practices. Dammit, that's why I picked you. So you'll be fine at the game."

David sort of ate after Matt had talked with him, if you could call about a dozen spoonfuls of porridge eating. At a quarter to eleven, Matt got up and so did the Gryffindor team. The Slytherins were also heading towards the door. David walked off on the side by Charlie and Chase. Matt slowed down so that the Slytherins would get ahead of them. Once they were out of sight, he sped up and took his team to the locker rooms.

Back in the Great Hall, Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek were eating while Oliver was talking with Hannah and Nanda. Right after the Gryffindor team left, Kaden, Raheem, and Danniell entered the Great Hall and took seats across from the three of them.

"Did the team already leave?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"What time does the game start?" Danniell asked.

"Eleven," Oliver answered. "Which means we've got about fifteen minutes left."

Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem quickly ate their toast and a muffin each in time to get up with the rest of the school. The ten of them joined the giant mob to the doors and slowly made their way to the doors. Once outside, they could move easier. They climbed the stairs and Mitchell and Andrew claimed a row of ten seats for them. The others walked over and leaned against the wall, waiting for the game to start.

"What time is it now?" Raheem asked, impatient.

"Ehh…" Derek checked his watch. "It should start in about two minutes."

Oliver looked over at Nanda who was looking around the stadium in awe. He laughed slightly, making Hannah and Nanda look over at him.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. "Ready to finally see a Quidditch game, Nanda?"

"Yeah, and to find out why you're so obsessed with this game," Nanda said.

Oliver grinned again. "Trust me; at the end of this game, you'll be a fanatic."

"Hey! They're out! Pay attention!" Mitchell was shouting and smacked Oliver in the head. Oliver jerked his head at his cousin.

"I am!"

He turned back to watch the players flying out. He quickly spotted David who wasn't looking nervous anymore. He seemed to be completely comfortable, being right on the broom where he belonged. Vivian Pikus, a Chaser, was flying underneath him. Matt Anderson and Libby Morel headed to the center of the field with the rest of the team following them. The team lined up, facing the Slytherins. Chase and Lance glared at their Slytherin counterparts, Ben Cidik and Jay Leneghan. Charlie was up above the rest of the team, glaring at Terrance Higgs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Slytherin's captain, Ben Cidik, seems to be putting a lot of trust in new time Seeker Terrance Higgs and has also picked two new second years, Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint," announced John Dosen. Libby glared at the Chasers. "I just hope Libby's up to it." Matt glanced over at Libby and they grinned; Libby was a lot stronger than she looked. "Also new, David Wood, playing Chaser."

"Yeah!"

"Go David!"

"C'mon, you git!"

"And here comes Madam Hooch, ready to begin the game."

Madam Hooch walked to the center of the circle. "Captains, shake hands!" Cidik approached Matt, both of them glaring at each other and keeping eye contact. But neither of them extended their hands. "Now!"

Matt reluctantly extended his hand. Cidik took it and they let go rather quickly. The captains went back to their positions; Madam Hooch then opened the trunk, releasing the Bludgers and Snitch. The small gold ball quickly disappeared. Now she had the Quaffle in her hands. David watched the Quaffle closely, loosening his grip on his broom slightly with his right hand while the left one held it tighter. Madam Hooch tossed the ball upwards and the two teams headed for each other.

"The game begins!"

David flew forward and grabbed the Quaffle. He and Vivian raced forward; David had to roll as a Bludger came at him but it didn't slow him down.

"And David Wood is already speeding for the goal posts, Vivian close behind him. Saluna is ready for him. C'mon, David!"

David chucked the ball at the right hoop. Saluna sped forward and grabbed the Quaffle. "And he misses. Bad luck, David, but you have to start somewhere! And Saluna passes to Corbin Zele. Zele flying up the pitch to Libby. He's about to shoot – and nice Bludger from Lance Verhoff! Zele drops the Quaffle and is caught by Matt Anderson who is headed back for Slytherin's goals."

"C'mon Gryffindor!"

"David! Get your sorry arse in gear!"

"Yeah, that's gonna encourage him."

"And Gryffindor scores! Matt Anderson has won the first ten points of the game!"

Saluna passed the Quaffle to Flint who flew back to Gryffindor's side. Chase hit a Bludger at him which he dodged easily and continued. David flew up and Flint jammed his elbow viciously into his side but David didn't back down. He still kept attempting to knock the Quaffle out of his hands and Flint kept pushing his elbows.

"Hey! That's Cobbing! That's a foul!" Oliver shouted.

And sure enough, Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Angry, Flint threw the Quaffle at her and flew off to behind the mid line. David took the Quaffle and flew towards the goals. Saluna was staring straight into his eyes. David gripped his broom, headed to his right, but then instead of aiming for the middle hoop, he chucked it hard at his left. The Quaffle went soaring straight through it.

"And David made his penalty shot!" John shouted into the megaphone. "Twenty – zero to Gryffindor!"

"Nice one, David!"

Charlie was flying around the pitch, looking for the Snitch but also keeping an eye on Terrance Higgs. So far, Higgs was doing the exact same thing. Sighing, he looked up to see if the Snitch was up above but it wasn't. He decided that it'd be better to be higher above the game. He flew up and Higgs did the same. He glanced back at Higgs.

"What, you have to copy me 'cause you don't have a mind of your own?"

"Shut up, Weasley."

Adrian Pucey went flying past them but they were still both glaring at each other. Adrian had just gotten past Libby. "And Slytherin scores. And what the hell are the Seekers doing?"

Oliver and Hannah both glanced over at Charlie. Mitchell was watching curiously but didn't know what to think. Kevin was the first to say something. "What the hell's going on? Why isn't he looking for the Snitch?"

"They're just glaring at each other," Kaden said.

"Um… I don't know too much about Quidditch, but they're not supposed to be doing that, are they?" Nanda asked.

"I think Charlie might have a few issues."

"And Slytherin scores again."

A few people were still watching the Seekers, but the rest were back at the game. Mitchell still watched Charlie and Higgs because he was a Seeker also, but his cousins were back watching the game. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"David scored again!"

Kevin was pushing him in the shoulder. Mitchell nodded his head but was still watching the Seekers. Oliver watched David punch the air in victory. Nanda was amazed at what was going on. But Hannah was also now looking over at Charlie. He was still glaring at Higgs.

Suddenly, Charlie was flying towards them and down a bit. Hannah and Mitchell leaned over the edge and they saw the Snitch flittering around. Soon the rest of the audience was following Charlie. Higgs was right behind him. Oliver could tell that Charlie was going to get it first.

"C'mon, Charlie!"

And he caught it. The Gryffindor supports were cheering loudly. David clapped his hands along with his team. He was too busy celebrating that he didn't notice the Bludger that was coming his way. It hit him straight in the back of the head, causing him to topple off his broomstick. Luckily he was only about fifteen feet above the ground but he still hit it hard.

"Okay, who hit that Bludger!" Andrew shouted.

"Sadly," Hannah said, "It was an accident. Cidik and Leneghan are both over there. Neither of them hit it."

Oliver shook his head. "Git."

"Who cares? We won!" Raheem shouted.

They joined the crowd down to the stands and walked out onto the field where the Gryffindor team was standing around David. They pushed their way in to look at him. Vivian was tapping him in the head with her finger.

"David! David! Aw, c'mon man! Wake up!"

"He should go to the hospital wing," Matt said.

"Uh, ya think?"

Vivian took out her wand and waved it. David was lifted onto a stretcher and she took him to the hospital wing with the Quidditch team and his cousins following. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey was already waiting.

"Bring him over here," she said.

Mitchell and Oliver were looking at him on the bed. Mitchell shook his head.

"Crazy. Well, he went through the whole game without getting hit. More of just his stupidity that got him hit," Kevin said.

"You're nice," Hannah said.

Libby was talking with Madam Pomfrey. "So is he gonna be alright?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "He's just knocked out." She led them to the door. "But he needs to be left alone. Go on. I'll let you know when he wakes up." And she shut the door behind them.

"You'd think after five years of me being in and out that she'd let me stay," Matt said.

Vivian clapped him on the shoulder. "Just don't make a habit of it, Matt. And nice job, Charlie. I don't think anyone's congratulated you yet."

"Ah, that's alright," Charlie said. "I mean, David got hit right after the game and we had to make sure he was alright."

"Yeah, I think Matt almost had a heart attack when he saw you just hovering," Libby said.

"But it worked and that's all that matters!" Matt said.

The group headed back for the Gryffindor Common Room except for Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew and Derek. They headed back for their common room when Vivian stopped them.

"Hey, you're David's cousins. C'mon," she said, motioning for them to follow. "It's okay; we'll get you guys in."

So they went along. Already there was a party in the Gryffindor common room that lasted into the night. It wasn't an important match, it's just that Gryffindors love to party. Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew and Derek had to leave early, though, because they had to go back to their common room or Filch would catch them out at night. But even then, the party was great, the food was amazing (thanks to Chase and Matt for going down to the kitchens) and the best part for Oliver was when Nanda admitted that Quidditch was, "Actually a pretty cool sport."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter's halfway done so it'll be up soon! it's the next day which is David's birthday and then Oliver's birthday. It should be posted in a few days hopefully, unless my writer's block kicks in again 

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry people! I've had severe writter's block and it took a while to finish this chapter up. So I hope you like it. This chapter is with David and Oliver's birthdays!

Disclaimer: Didn't I say I'd stop putting these here? Whatever. You know I don't own Harry Potter or Oliver.

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day, November 15, was David's birthday. And he was awake when Oliver, Hannah, Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek went to visit him. They brought a cake, balloons, presents, and party hats which they forced onto David's head. It was out of tradition that they wore the paper hats. And as Hannah was the reinforcer of tradition, she made Kevin wear two on both his ears.

"This is humiliating," Kevin said as Hannah took his picture.

"It's tradition!" Hannah said.

"Oh screw tradition!" Kevin said, tugging at his hat but it didn't budge. "What did you do to these?!!" he shouted, tugging harder.

"Don't yell! You'll get us thrown out!" Oliver said, smacking Kevin in the head.

Hannah laughed. "It's a simple charm. It's just gonna make those stay until David has blown out his candles, has eaten cake, and has opened his presents."

"Are we still going to do this when we're seventeen?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course!" Derek said.

"You mean I have to go through this next week?!" Kevin exclaimed. Next week exactly, November 22, was Oliver's birthday. "This is not fair!"

Hannah grinned. "Yeah, but you know we love you." She glanced over at Oliver. "Think we should let him off for his birthday?"

"Yes! Yes I think you should let me off for my birthday!" Kevin said.

Oliver grinned back. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"NO!" Kevin wailed.

"Jeez, Kevin, if I knew you were going to go crazy about it, I would've just said yes," Oliver said. He smacked Kevin in the head again. "Sure, why not."

David grinned as well. "Okay, can I have my cake now?"

The six of them got the cake and set it in his lap. His thirteen candles surrounded the side of the cake. On it was him in his Quidditch robes, clapping with a Bludger behind him. He looked back up at his cousins.

"Wow, thanks for the picture," David said.

Hannah took her camera again. "Smile." And she took his picture.

"Hey, do we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' as well for tradition?" Kevin asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I didn't think about it, actually." She looked over at David. "Do you want us to sing it? It's your birthday."

David put his hands behind his head and relaxed in his pillow. He grinned at them. "Sing! I can conduct if you like."

Andrew frowned. "Fat chance of that."

"Wait! No! Sing in Spanish!"

"You're just pushing this for every Knut it's worth," Kevin said. "Fine, we'll sing in Spanish. As long as you lot sing to me in German."

"But I don't know German!" Derek said, shaking his head. "I don't know Spanish either! I only know English and I'm fine with that, thank you very much."

David sighed. "Look, I'll help you. Just sing Feliz cumpleaños a tí twice, then Feliz cumpleaños a David, and then Feliz cumpleaños a tí again. And you do it to Happy Birthday." The others sighed. "Hey! It's my birthday and I just got knocked out by a Bludger in my first match! Feel some pity for me!"

"Fine!" the six of them said. "Feliz cumpleaños a tí. Feliz cumpleaños a tí. Feliz cumpleaños a David. Feliz cumpleaños a tí."

David grinned and blew out his candles and they clapped. The cake magically cut itself. Kevin handed over the plates. "And now, Mr. Birthday Boy, you get to serve us."

He sighed and put slices of cake onto each of the plates and passed them out. David couldn't remember much of the game so they had to fill him in.

"Well, anyways," Andrew began, "your first shot, Saluna caught the Quaffle. Then Flint had the Quaffle and you tried getting it but he kept using his elbows so he got fouled and you got the Quaffle. And you made it!" He rumpled David's head.

"Then Charlie and Higgs are just glaring at each other and neither one's looking for the Snitch," Oliver continued for Andrew, "and everyone's like, 'what the hell?' You scored again and a while later, Charlie just goes shooting off and gets the Snitch."

Kevin picked up. "And everyone's clapping and then suddenly… you get hit in the head with a Bludger!"

David laughed along with the rest of them. "Merlin I wish I could remember it."

Hannah looked at him curiously. "You really don't remember the match at all?"

"Well, I remember getting the Quaffle at the beginning, but other than that… no. I don't remember anything!" David shook his head. "It's a total blank."

When they finished their cake, they pulled out their presents. David sat back. "I love this. Hannah, take more pictures! I wanna remember this." Hannah replied by snapping a picture of him after she took off the bow of her present and stuck it on his head. "Thanks."

Mitchell knocked the camera out of Hannah's hand, took it, and snapped her picture. Hannah frowned. "What was that for?"  
"If you're the unofficial photographer, you're hardly gonna be in any pictures!" Mitchell said, grinning. "I'm just trying to help."

"Next time, Mr. Macho Man, ask me," Hannah said, taking the camera back. And she took his picture as well. "There, now we're even."

David sighed again. "Those two. They're like an old married couple."

"Married! To you! Like that'll ever happen!" Mitchell and Hannah said in unison.

Kevin took out a pen and started writing on his arm. "Things to get done. Get Mitchell and Hannah to go on a date…"

"Give me that!" Mitchell yelled, taking the pen. He grabbed Kevin's head and started writing on his forehead. "G…I…T." He let go. "Hannah, quick! Take a picture!" Hannah took his picture.

David, Andrew, Oliver, and Derek were laughing hard. Kevin was furiously rubbing at his forehead to get the ink off. Finally Andrew used a simple cleaning charm that erased the word GIT spelled out on his forehead. Then they turned back to David.

"Hey, open mine first," Oliver said. He slid his present over to David. His cousin opened it and revealed a Broomstick servicing kit with the Puddlemere United crest in the corner. David was amazed.

"Wow! Thanks Ollie," David managed to say.

Kevin gave David his present. "Here." David opened it to reveal a Puddlemere United blanket. David grinned at Kevin.

"Awesome!"

He opened the other presents that turned out to be a set of Gobstones and an Exploding Snap deck both with Puddlemere United from Mitchell, a new Wizard Chess set with Puddlemere United colors from Derek, a Puddlemere United hoodie from Andrew, and Hannah gave him a thick book on facts about Puddlemere United.

"Look, the hoodie's got a 2 on it!" David said happily. He turned it over. In gold lettering was written "Wood" and underneath was a 2 for David's birth order in the Wood line.

"Don't worry, Ollie, I'll get you one with a 5 on it," Andrew said.

"So, what, I've already seen all my birthday presents for next week?" Oliver guessed. "That's a let down." He made a sad face but Hannah hit him in the back of the head.

"Does that mean there's no party and I don't have to wear these hats?" Kevin asked.

"Just drop it," Hannah said.

Mitchell leaned back in his chair. "Well, as you and David are both obsessed with the same team, it's pretty easy getting you guys stuff. Just gotta order two of the same thing." The others nodded.

"That's good," Oliver said. "'Cause my one set of chess pieces is getting really beat up."

"So there's _not_ going to be a party!" Kevin said happily.

Hannah pulled at the one hat over his ear and let it go. It snapped back to his head.

"OW!"

"Of course there is going to be a party," Hannah said. "That'd just be mean to Oliver to not give him one." She put her arm around his shoulders.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "It's mean to make me wear these!"

"Kevin, you can take them off now," she said.

"I can?"

"Did you not feel me hit you with your hat?"

Kevin stopped for a second, his mouth open. Then it hit him. "OOOOOOHHHHHH! Now I got it!" He took off his hats.

"It took him long enough," Mitchell muttered.

David turned back the conversation onto when he could leave. "So does anyone know when I'm allowed to leave? Not saying that I want to go tonight or tomorrow. I have a Potions test and I haven't exactly studied for it."

"Eh… Madam Pomfrey said that she wants you to stay at least one more day," Hannah said. "So I guess you won't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon."

David grinned. "Good."

"Hey, what time is it?" Derek asked suddenly.

Oliver checked his watch. "Seven."

"Really?" Derek asked in disbelief.

Andrew shrugged. "Well, David didn't wake up until… what… three? It makes sense." He turned back to David. "But we should get going. See you tomorrow, David."

The six of them stood up. Andrew waved his wand and all the trash went into a bag and then disappeared. They waved and left the hospital wing, leaving David with his new book on Puddlemere United to read until he fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, David was out of the hospital wing. He was with his cousins, Hannah, Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, and Nanda. They were sitting in the younger students lounge, eating Oliver's birthday cake. This time, Hannah didn't make Kevin wear his hats, which he was very grateful for. 

"So, wait, which cousin are you?" Kaden asked Mitchell.

Mitchell sighed. "I'm Mitchell, the oldest."

"Oh! So you're the one that got dropped on their head!"

Mitchell sighed again, shook his head, and rubbed it. "I wasn't really dropped on my head. It was more I came home from the hospital and my mum had my brother hold me in a chair, 'cause he was two, and his arm slipped and my head hit the arm of the chair. But they just say I got dropped on my head. I really didn't."

"That's the official story," Kevin said.

"You know what? Go jump in the lake!"

"You know what? Maybe I will!"

Oliver sighed and lay back on the couch. "You two are idiots."

David rolled his eyes. He was wearing his new hoodie from Andrew. "Can we open presents at least before they kill each other?"

The other nodded. Andrew took his present and tossed it at Oliver. "Well, open it so you can look like David."

The hoodie rolled out as Oliver pulled away the wrapping paper. He slid the hoodie on his head, his hair now messed up a bit. Mitchell gave him the Gobstones and Exploding Snap game and Derek gave him the same chess set he'd given David. Kevin had also gotten him the blanket. David got Oliver two T–Shirts, one with Witler on the back, the Keeper. The other T–Shirt with the crest on the left side. Under it was written, Puddlemere and above it 1163.

"Nice," Oliver said, smiling.

Hannah gave him a book on all the Keepers that were on Puddlemere United. Oliver smiled and flipped to the back. "One day my name's gonna be right here."

David smirked at Oliver. "Keep thinking that, Ollie."

Nanda handed her present over to Oliver. "Hannah said you once again broke your _Quidditch Through the Ages_. So here."

Oliver made a face. "It's not broken… yet."

Nanda grinned. "Well, she said it's getting close. But anyways, c'mon, open it."

Oliver did as he was told. Out slid the official Puddlemere United version of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. The cover, instead of being green, was blue with the bulrushes in a corner. He grinned and opened it. Inside was written: _To Oliver on his twelfth birthday, the biggest Puddlemere United fan ever._ _Nanda_. He looked back up at her.

"Thanks," he said.

Danniell handed over his present. "Seriously couldn't think of a present, so I got you a T–Shirt."

Oliver opened it. The shirt was plain white with Puddlemere United written on it. He took it out of the box and saw what else was on it. Somehow, Danniell had gotten all of Puddlemere United to sign it.

"How'd you–"

"My dad's best friends with Bagman and he got them to sign it," Danniell explained.

"Ollie's found his new favorite shirt," Hannah said, smiling.

Raheem gave Oliver an envelope. "I think my present just finishes off the whole Puddlemere United theme." Oliver slit open the envelope and pulled out a pack of tickets. Raheem grinned. "They're tickets to the New Year's game. There're twelve in there. Once again, Bagman was my connection. He said 'Use them for your friends.'"

"Thanks mate," Oliver said. "So you lot are coming?"

"Well, you better invite us!" Mitchell said. "For Merlin's sake, we're your cousins. And you lot, you want to come?"

"Sure," Nanda, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem said.

"Okay, that leaves one ticket left," Oliver said. "So I guess that leaves who's bringing us."

"Let's bring Curt," Mitchell said. "Our dads can get their own tickets. Besides, these are the best seats. Merlin, Raheem, is your da like best friends with Bagman, too?"

Raheem shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Hey, when're your lot's birthdays?" Andrew asked.

"Mine's not till May," Nanda said. "May 17th."

"I already had my birthday. October 9th," Kaden said.

Raheem looked over at Andrew. "March 6."

"And mine's February 4th," Danniell said.

Derek looked sighed and relaxed back in the couch. "I'll just say it for all of us. Kevin's is December 18th, Andrew's is March 19th, mine's January 26th, and David and Mitchell already had there's. Mitchell's is September 12th and David is November 15th."

"Lots of birthdays," Kaden said.

"You get used to it," Oliver said. "Hey, who knows when we leave home for Christmas break?"

Kevin grinned. "On my birthday. What a great present that is! Leaving school and not going back for two weeks. Nothing better than that!"

Hannah smiled. "But that's still four weeks."

"So?" Kevin asked. "What's your point?"

Hannah looked around at her friends. But then someone caught her eye.

Terah had walked into the lounge with a girl Hannah didn't recognize. The two walked to a corner of the room where two other girls were. Terah looked over and saw her. She smiled and Hannah did, too. She motioned back outside and Hannah nodded. Then she turned to her friend and said something to her before going back out to the hall.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," Hannah said.

She got up and left the lounge. Outside, Terah was standing there. She motioned for Hannah to follow and they went down a hall. Once she was sure she was away from they eyes of the school, she stopped, turned, and hugged Hannah. When she broke away, she said, "Hey, are you free Friday afternoon? You're not doing anything with your friends, are you?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because, we can hang out then," Terah said.

"And how are we supposed to get away from everyone?" Hannah asked.

Terah smiled. "You just say you're going to Professor McGonagall to work on Transfiguration. And I say that I'm going to help you."

Hannah shrugged. "Okay. Can't wait." She hugged Terah again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Terah said.

They spent a few minutes talking quietly before heading back to the lounge and to their separate friends, both of them excited and impatient for Friday to come.

* * *

Please review! For those who have, I thank you! So thank you BodomsGirl, Story Dreamer (who has an amazing story Deadly Disease), brownk21, harry-an-ginny, Mrs. Scott323, Alabama360, Crystalized Chaos, littledufffan, bellamuertex, smileenov, Manddie Seteleeee, Mrs. Marauader, Ski000Girl, Kathryn, kat, QueenC1313, and Daniel 

And next chapter will have a bit of Harry in it and a lot of Hannah and Terah

PS: I don't know if any of you noticed, but I changed Kevin's birthday. It's now the 18th, not the 20th.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I've had major writing block. So, since loads of people have been asking about Harry, there's a bit of him in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry sat in his dark closet, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He could hear the sounds of breakfast in the kitchen. For once, he wasn't missing a meal because he was being punished. He was lying in his closet, thinking about the dream he'd had. And it didn't matter to the Dursleys if he was at the table or not. They would most likely say how nice it was that they didn't have to feed him and Dudley would happily take his small portion of bacon or whatever was being served.

He sighed and closed his eyes to block out the light near the door and thought back to his dream. There were two girls in his dream. They were different from each other in every way but he could sense there was a connection between them. He _knew_ them but he didn't know them. He couldn't figure out where he saw these girls ever. They weren't neighbor girls or girls at school. It bothered him that he had never seen these girls before but he wanted to know who they were.

At least what their names were. If he knew their names he could then be content. It simply bothered him that those girls were in his mind when he didn't have a clue as to who they were.

Well, if he didn't know their names, he'd name them. The girl with the brown hair looked like a Lizzie. And the girl with black hair looked like a Jessica. Harry smiled now that he'd given them names.

"BOY!"

Harry groaned. That was the yell of his uncle. Any moment now the door would open and Uncle Vernon's huge face would be glaring at him. Harry decided he didn't want to be yelled at today. So he rolled onto his side and pushed the door open where his uncle was just getting into the hallway. Harry stood there, waiting to be told what to do.

"Clean the kitchen! Now!"

And he pushed Harry into the kitchen so hard the little seven year old fell onto the floor. Harry scrambled up and went over to the table to get the plates. He stacked the plates on top of each other and then took them over to the sink. Aunt Petunia was busy with Dudley, who was having a fit because he didn't get dessert.

"Dudley, how about Mummy takes you out for ice cream and we get you a new toy? Would you like that, Dudley? Ice cream and a new toy! Come now, sweetie, stop crying," Petunia said.

Harry glared at Dudley. In his opinion, Dudley didn't need dessert after every meal. He was already three times as big as Harry was. Sighing, he cleared the table again as Dudley stopped "crying" and was headed to the car with his mother. Harry heard the front door slam and the television turned on in the family room. He got a stool and began to clean the dishes, his mind drifting on his life.

He _hated_ life with the Dursleys. Actually, hate was putting his feeling toward them mildly. These people were just cruel to him. He was always given a lesser amount of food than the rest of the family and was treated like a servant. Harry thought again of Jessica and Lizzie, trying to think of where he knew them even though he knew it was pointless. He simply just didn't know those girls. He wished he did know them. He had a feeling that these girls could take him away from this life and give him a better one.

Harry finished the dishes and walked back to his cupboard and laid down on his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling of his small room. Maybe one day he'd find out who they were.

* * *

"But I don't understand why you have to go see Professor McGonagall about Transfiguration! You're like the best one in our class!" Kaden said. "This makes no sense!" 

"Kaden, I'm just going to learn different stuff! Besides, it's only for about two hours," Hannah said. She threw her book into her bag and headed to the door to leave Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I'll meet you in the common room at three. See you guys later."

Hannah left the classroom and climbed the stairs to the Transfiguration room. A third year class was being let out. Hannah stepped to the side as the students walked by. Once the corridor was clear, Hannah entered the classroom where Professor McGonagall was starting to grade papers. She walked up to the desk and Professor McGonagall looked up at her.

"Hello, dear," Professor McGonagall said. She stood and put her papers into a desk drawer and locked it. "Follow me." She led Hannah to a door behind her desk. She pushed it open and climbed the stairs and opened the door. Inside was a small flat. In the main room were bookcases, a fireplace, and two couches. A glass door led to a balcony outside. Terah stood there, gazing out at the lake. Professor McGonagall opened the door. "Terah, dear." Terah turned to face her. "Hannah's here."

A grin spread across Terah's face. She ran into the room to Hannah and wrapped her arms around her. Professor McGonagall smiled and then quietly left the two of them.

"I've missed you so much," Terah said.

"I've missed you, too," Hannah answered. They pulled apart and sat down on a couch. "How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Terah said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hannah said.

Neither of them had to say anything; they both knew what the other was thinking. They hadn't seen each other for six years and were now in separate houses. It wouldn't have been as bad if everyone knew they were sisters so they could talk. But they couldn't, everything was secret.

"So what's it like hanging around with six boys?" Terah asked.

"Insanity! You have no idea how crazy it is! They just constantly insult each other. Of course, I do too, but that's not the point!" Hannah smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "It's not the same though."

"It never will be," Terah murmured.

"Terah, why have you been here at Hogwarts for the last six years?" Hannah asked softly.

Terah sighed. "I became attached to Minerva," she began. "At first, I was scared of nearly everybody except her. If anyone came near me, I'd run or scream until I found Minerva. Soon I was really attached to her and I began to love her like Mum. _Almost_ like Mum because no one can ever replace her. But I was so scared that someone would hurt her that I began to need to always be with her. It was around January that I needed her at all times."

Hannah watched her sister closely as Terah began to remember again.

"Usually I'd just stay in my room during classes playing with my toys or something. But one day, Minerva left to go teach. At first I was fine but then I was worried about her and I started crying. I was begging for her to come back but she wouldn't. So I left my room and I tried to find her but I couldn't. I sat down and began to cry and Professor Dumbledore found me. He picked me up and asked what was wrong. So I told him and he said that he couldn't interrupt class but soon it'd be lunch and I'd see her again. When I saw her, I ran and just grabbed her leg tightly. I was afraid that the same thing would happen to her like what happened to Mum."

Terah looked up at Hannah. "I was so afraid to lose her that I always had to be with her after that day. I always went with her to classes. I began learning Transfiguration before I was six."

"So that's how good you are in class!" Hannah said, grinning. Then she became serious again. "So you needed her?"

Terah nodded. "I didn't have anybody anymore except her. Mum and Dad were gone, Harry's living with Muggles, and you were with Oliver. She was all I had left."

"But she didn't replace Mum, did she?"

Terah hugged Hannah. "No one could ever replace Mum."

"Well, how are your friends?"

Terah shrugged. "Okay. Janelle and Veronica are nice. It's just… I can't tell them anything. Like on Halloween, they kept asking me why I was upset. I just wanted to yell what was wrong but I couldn't."

Hannah nodded. "I'm gonna bring Mum and Da back one day, you know that."

Terah smiled. "Yeah, I know you will. Just don't hurt yourself doing it."

"Well, I grew up with a bunch of boys. I hurt myself on a daily basis," Hannah said. "Has Mitchell and everybody been watching you?"

"Yeah," Terah said. "They don't talk with me much, but when I'm in the common room, Mitchell's usually watching me. Or Curt."

"Good, at least I won't have to hit them," Hannah said.

Terah grinned wider. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd hurt them."

"I would! If they were being idiotic morons I'd hit them. If it was Kevin I'd push him off the roof," Hannah said. When she saw Terah's expression, she laughed. "I pushed him off the roof once when we were eight. He broke his wrist."

"That's so mean," Terah said.

"Yeah, well, everybody pushed Kevin off high things. Hey! He started it! He shouldn't've run into all those tables and jumped off the roof by himself!"

Terah rolled her eyes. "My sister is crazy! It's official! You are completely nuts!"

"Oh, thanks, I feel loved," Hannah said.

"You are!" Terah said. "I'm just saying your crazy."

"Whatever, Terah. So how do you think Harry's doing?"

Terah shrugged and sat back on the couch. "I dunno. I wished we hadn't left his with the Dursleys. Remember what Mum and Dad said about how awful Aunt Petunia was? And that Uncle Vernon's a fat pig who simply hates us."

"Yeah, I remember," Hannah said. "I don't see how Aunt Petunia could hate Mum."

"I don't either," she added. "Think we'll ever figure out why?"

"Well, maybe one day," Hannah said. "But I don't think we'll ever figure out why she would marry that gigantic pig. He's like a round ball. You remember that picture of him!"

"Yeah, he looked like a bowling ball and Aunt Petunia looked like a bowling pin," Terah said. "Kinda funny. Dad would definitely be proud of us, wouldn't he?"

"He'd be laughing his arse off!"

Terah laughed. Hannah raised her eyebrow.

"What is so funny?"

"You have an accent! It's so funny!"

"Oh thanks, I'm glad the way I talk makes you laugh," Hannah said. "What would Oliver say? I think he'd be offended."

"Well, tell Oliver that I'm sorry, but he has been too much of an influence on my sister and has given her an accent," Terah said.

The two laughed hard and continued talking. When it was time for Hannah to leave, she wasn't ready. Terah walked with her down the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom. They hugged each other tightly before Hannah left, but not without a backward glance. Terah waved to her and Hannah waved back, wondering the next time when they would be able to talk.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter but I don't know when it'll be up. Please Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I meant to get this up a while ago, but oh well. Here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Kaden and Oliver were in the common room, laying on the floor and playing chess. Hannah sat on a chair by them, reading a book. Danniell was making up a test in Charms so he was absent from the group. Raheem was staring out the window, watching the snow fall. Nanda had fallen asleep, she'd been up late studying for a Herbology test.

"Hey, what's everyone doing for Christmas?" Raheem asked. It was Thursday, two days before they'd go home. The train would come on Saturday the 19th.

Nanda opened her eyes slightly. "I'm going to Hawaii for a week." She yawned. "It's really cold! I can't wait to go on vacation. Hannah, what're you doing for break?"

"I dunno. Oliver, what _are_ we doing?" Hannah asked, looking up from her book.

"Uh, we're celebrating Kevin's and Lee's birthday Sunday. And then we're going to Grandda's for Christmas day, then my mum's da's place Boxing Day," Oliver said.

"Okay," Hannah murmured. She relaxed back in her chair. Then she put her book to the side. "I'm going to find Derek. Maybe start a snowball fight with him." She got up and walked to the portrait hole. She heard someone get up as Raheem followed her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, why not. I don't have anything better to do," Raheem said.

The two went outside and down the stairs.

Down five flights of stairs, Kevin was running up to go to his common room. He was halfway up a staircase when Katie came running down and fell into him. The two fell down the stairs and crashed onto the landing. Katie cried in shock while Kevin groaned and pushed her off. Katie jumped up and helped Kevin stand.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Katie said.

Kevin rubbed his elbow and shrugged. "It's alright. Just bruised my elbow."

"Oh god, I'm such a cluts. Are you okay?"

"Seriously, I'm fine!" Kevin said. "I've had loads of worse injuries before." When Katie apologized again, Kevin said, "Okay, this is nothing. Don't be sorry, it's okay. It doesn't really hurt. See this scar?" He pointed to one that ran down his nose. "This happened when I was two. I was running under a table and smacked my head into it. That was the beginning of all my injuries. Really, it's okay. I'm not hurt!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! It really didn't hurt. Shocked me, but it didn't hurt."

"Okay," Katie said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," Katie said. Her wrist hurt a bit, but other than that she was okay. "Have to say that's not my first time falling down the stairs though."

"You get used to it after a while," Kevin said. "I've lost count how many times I've fallen down."

"Last time I counted you were at 327."

"Hey, Hannah!" Kevin said, turning around. Hannah, Raheem, and Derek were walking down the stairs. "What're you lot doing?"

"Going to have a snowball fight. Wanna come?" Derek asked. Kevin nodded. Derek turned to Katie. "What about you?"

Katie shrugged. Kevin sighed and nudged her. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise not to hit you with a lot of snowballs."

"Alright, I'll go," Katie said. She smiled and followed Hannah, Derek, and Raheem down the stairs. She glanced over at Kevin. "What's your name?"

"Kevin," he answered.

"Oh, so you're one of Oliver's cousins that Hannah always hangs out with!"

"Yes, sadly, he's one of them," Hannah called from the front.

Kevin grinned and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, that'd be me. I'm the third one. My birthday's in three days actually."

"Well, Happy Birthday a few days early."

"What's your name?"

"Katie," she answered.

Kevin nodded his head. "Cool."

Soon the five of them were in the Entrance Hall and walking outside. Katie hugged herself to stay warm, but Kevin pulled out his wand. He muttered a charm and she felt warmer. She smiled at him, then looked around while he put the charm on the others. Snow was about a foot deep and covered everything. Katie smiled at the pure white snow, before a hard, cold snowball hit her in the head. Katie spun around to see Kevin laughing his head off. Glowering, Katie swiped up a handful of snow and threw it hard at Kevin's head. It hit him in the face.

"Nice one!" Derek said. He ran over to Katie and held up his hands. Katie smacked his hands, then Kevin threw a snowball at Derek. "What was that for?"

"Talking with the enemy!" Kevin said.

"I've always been the enemy!" Derek said. "I'm an even! You're an odd!"

"Oh," Kevin said. "Maybe that fall did more damage than I thought it did."

Hannah sighed and made a snowball. She was about to throw it at Derek when she saw Mitchell. She aimed at him and chucked it at his head. When it hit him, Mitchell cursed and ran towards her. He tackled her to the ground. Kevin quickly grabbed Mitchell and pulled him off.

"She's on our team, you twit," Kevin said.

Mitchell glared. "That's friendly fire!"

"You people take this way too seriously," Katie muttered to Derek.

"No, it's just Mitchell," Derek said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Guess you're on our team, Raheem!" Raheem walked over and stood next to Derek. "So start building your fort."

Kevin pulled out his wand and waved it at the snow. A four foot wall was erected and stood before him and his team. Raheem did the same for his team. Then the six of them ducked down and made a bunch of snowballs. Kevin made the first move.

"Die, Derek!"

Kevin jumped up and was about to throw a snowball when one hit him square in the face thanks to Katie. She started laughing as he furiously wiped the snow off.

"Change that! Die, Katie!"

Raheem threw a snowball at Kevin's face. Kevin sighed.

"Hit Mitchell or–" Derek threw another in his face. "Hannah," he finished. He turned to the two of them that were crouched down behind the wall. "You guys suck, you know that."

Hannah stood and threw two, one after the other, at Raheem. One hit him in the shoulder and the other the side of his head. She turned to Kevin. "Now stop your whining."

A snowball hit her in the head. Hannah turned to the other three, but they all shrugged. Mitchell got up and one hit him in the head as well. The six of them looked back to the school and saw Oliver, David, Andrew, Nanda, Kaden, and Danniell walking towards them. Oliver grabbed Kaden and Danniell and dragged them over to the odd team.

"Nanda, go over with Katie," Hannah said.

"Awesome! I get to throw snow at Kaden!" Nanda cheered. She ran over to the even's fort as Kaden threw a snowball at her. Her blonde head peaked out over the side. "Haha! You missed!" She ducked again as Kaden threw another chunk of snow at her. She reappeared. "You missed again!"

"Nanda! Look! A deer!" Hannah shouted, pointing.

"Nice try, but I see enough deer at my house," Nanda said.

"You're right, it's just a puppy," Hannah said.

"A puppy!" Nanda turned around. Kaden threw a snowball at her and Nanda bent down. She turned around. "You lied!"

"Even when she's distracted I still miss! How does that work out?" Kaden asked.

Derek threw a snowball and it hit Danniell. He cursed and got a snowball, which he threw and it hit the wall of the fort. Now it was simply open fire. They kept throwing snowball after snowball at each other for an hour until finally they stopped and headed inside. The twelve of them went to the younger students' lounge and sat around the fire to warm up.

"That was really random," Katie said. "But it was fun."

"The story of my life," Kevin muttered. "Jesus, I'm freezing!" He blew on his fingers, trying to warm them faster. "Anyone know a warming charm?"

"I do," David said.

"No! I don't need to be lit on fire!" Kevin said, rolling off the chair and behind it. "I think I'll be okay for now."

"You do know you're crazy," David said.

"Shut up!" Kevin muttered. He jumped back into the chair and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Can't wait to go home."

"Just two more days," Hannah said.

Oliver nodded his head. "Two more days."

* * *

Oliver, his cousins, Hannah, Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, and Nanda were getting on the Hogwarts Express. They had way too much luggage, so Mitchell brought Curt over who used a spell to shrink their trunks so they could fit them in the rack. Once all of their trunks were up, KC, Diana, Echo, Dash (Andrew's owl), Bug (Mitchell's owl), Snoopy (David's owl), Scar (Kevin's owl, go figure) Ashiko (Raheem's owl) and Zipper (Derek's owl) in their cages, except for KC, and up in the rack. 

"So are we having a party or something for me?" Kevin asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "No, that's what we're doing over break. Besides, your birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"I want a party," Kevin muttered, pretending to be sad. Then he perked up and sat down. "So what's new with you lot from two days ago?"

"Hey, I've got a question for you!" Danniell said. "Why do you people have weird names for your owls? Except for Hannah."

"Good, because Diana's a normal name," Hannah hissed.

Mitchell sighed. "Bug got his name because that's what Curt called him."

"I dunno," Andrew muttered. "I couldn't think of a name when I got Dash, so he just kinda got it."

Kevin grinned widely. "Why do you people think I named him Scar?"

Nanda got close to his face and was looking at the scars on them. "Where're your others?" Kevin pulled up his sleeves to show even more scars. One was on his elbow when he'd broken his arm and his bone poked out. Then he took off his left shoe and sock and showed the scar that was on the top of the foot and on the bottom. "How'd you get that one?"

Oliver raised a hand. "I caused that one."

"How?" Kaden asked, looking at the scar as well.

"See, we play this game where you spread your feet and one of us throws a pocketknife between your feet and then you keep moving your feet farther apart," Oliver explained, standing up. He stood up, showing how they'd play this game. "Really pointless, but it was fun. So, I was the one throwing the knife and I missed the spot between Kevin's feet and instead it went into his foot."

"Yeah," Kevin said, reminiscing. "God dammit, that hurt."

Oliver sat back down. "Yeah, well, we got your foot detached from the floor."

"Anyways, back to why did you name your owls those names?" Nanda asked.

"Because Snoopy is the coolest dog on the planet," David answered. He gazed up at the rack where Snoopy was. His owl's white head peeked over the side. "Besides, he kinda looks like Snoopy."

"Don't ask me why I named him Zipper," Derek said. "Just fit him."

"And everyone knows why I named Echo that," Oliver said. "Actually, I really didn't name him." He looked over at Hannah and she grinned. "Whatever. Besides, I couldn't name him Nimbus. That's your horse's name."

"You have a horse?" Nanda asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Nanda nodded. "Only for the past three and a half months!"

"Yeah, well, her name's Nimbus, she's a Palomino, and she's five years old," Hannah explained. She shrugged. "So? They've got horses too!"

"And they're all named after broomsticks," Mitchell said.

Derek nodded his head and relaxed in his chair. "What the hell were we thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Tinderblast is an amazing name!" Kevin said. He put his sock and shoe back on. "What are you lot doing for break?"

"I'm going to Hawaii," Nanda said.

Kaden shrugged. "I think Dad wants to go visit some friends in Japan. But we're going to my grandma's for Christmas Day."

"Umm…" Danniell thought. "Oh, we're going to Mexico. Cally's been so excited. She keeps writing to me about it." He looked over at Raheem. "And you?"

"Stuff," Raheem said. "Probably go to Africa and visit my Grandma. Other than that I'll just hang out with my cousins."

"Okay, now that we've talked about what we're doing for break, back to this horse thing," Nanda said. "What kind of horses do you have? What're their names? What do they look like?"

"Whoa, slow down," Andrew said. "You're more obsessed with horses that me sister is. And she's seriously obsessed. She loves that horse more than life itself."

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Their horses are thoroughbreds," Hannah explained. "Mine's just a Palomino. Okay, Mitchell's horse is black and its name is Silver Arrow. David's is a blood bay and he named it Swiftstick. Tinderblast is a chestnut. Andrew's horse's name is Moontrimmer and he's a grey. Comet is Oliver's; he's a Bay. And then Derek's is Blue Roan and his name's Twigger. Obviously mine's Nimbus."

"How old are they?" Nanda asked.

"They're six years old," Derek said.

"Awesome," Nanda said. "I wish I had a horse."

"No you don't," Derek said. "They're nice, but it's awful cleaning up. That's what we had to do for the four years we had them. And as soon as we get home, guess what we get to do." Nanda seemed not to care. "_And_ no magic. How's that fair?!"

"Relax," David said. "It's not that bad."

"Well, where do they stay?" Nanda asked.

"Our grandda's barn," Oliver said. "I kinda miss Comet."

"Do you have pictures? You always have pictures," Nanda said.

Hannah sighed and looked up at the rack where the trunks were all stacked. "Do I have to? It's gonna be next to impossible to get them out. Can I just show you when we get back?"

"But I'll forget about it!" Nanda said. But she sat down.

The door to their compartment slid open. There stood three boys, two with very dark brown hair and the other with light brown hair. They looked over the compartment and saw how crowded it was. The middle one spoke first. "Well, we came to see if you wanted to sit with us," he said. "Or if we could find you. But… Merlin! How can you fit all these people in here?"

"Magic, Froggie, magic," Derek said.

"Froggie?" Raheem repeated.

Froggie looked over at Raheem. "I share my name with my other friend. I prefer Froggie." He pointed to the other boy with dark hair. "This is Cricket. And this." He nodded to the boy with lighter hair. "Is Webb."

"C'mon, sit with us," Andrew said. "We'll make room. Everyone, to the window!" They all moved to the window, making enough room for the other three. Webb sat in a chair while Froggie and Cricket sat on the floor. "Hey, where's Azra?"

"Here!" Azra said, pushing his way in. He sat next to Hannah. "How the hell are we fitting fourteen people in here?"

"Don't really know yet," Mitchell said.

Nanda looked over at Webb. "What are your real names?"

Webb grinned. "My real name's Abraham. I hate it."

Froggie smirked. "You know that kid Jason in Hufflepuff?" Danniell, Hannah, Kevin, and Derek nodded. "Well, I've known that kid forever. My real name's Jason, too. I loved frogs, so I just got the name Froggie. It was easier to call for us that way."

"My name's Cole Cooper. I don't like it. I just go by Cricket since that's what my dad actually wanted to name me," he explained. He smiled. "But my mum said no. So I got stuck with Cole."

Three hours later, the lunch lady was coming by with all the sweets. They bought nearly the entire trolley as they dumped their candy in the middle of the compartment. Cricket and Kaden were trading cards after a while. Raheem was talking about Mexico with Danniell. Oliver and his cousins were trying to throw beans into each others mouths. One hit Nanda in the head. She grabbed it and shoved it into Derek's mouth. It was mud.

"Uck! Gross!" Derek said.

"Don't throw up!" Kevin shouted.

Azra looked up from some of his cards. He completely ignored how Derek had a disgusted look on his face. "Hey, Oliver, how come you don't eat Chocolate Frogs?"

Oliver looked over at Mitchell who shrugged innocently. "It's his fault. I got him mad about something, I don't even remember anymore…"

"Neither do I," Mitchell said. He smirked. "But it was _so_ funny to see that look on your face!" He pulled in his cheeks and opened his eyes wide. The others started laughing except for Oliver.

"I did _not_ look like that!"

"Well, it's not possible to reenact that face," Mitchell said, allowing his face to go back to normal. "But continue."

"Anyways, before Mitchell looked like a total dumbass, he put a Chocolate Frog in some potion that Curt made and it turned the chocolate sour. Yuck." He stuck his tongue out. "So now I don't eat them because _he_ ruined it."

"Sorry, mate," Webb said. He held one out to him. "Just try it, though. It's not sour, I promise."

"Nope," Oliver said. "I don't trust them."

"Poor Oliwa," Hannah said. "And that used to be his favorite candy."

"Oliwa?" Nanda repeated.

Hannah pouted at her. "You try being two and learning to pronounce Oliver. It's hard!" Azra, Froggie, Cricket, Webb, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem laughed. "Yeah, well, Oliver couldn't pronounce Hannah."

"It wasn't I couldn't pronounce it, it was that your parents always called you Hannah Banana, and I couldn't say banana," Oliver said.

"Sure it was," Hannah said.

The next three hours went by very quickly for everyone. Most of the time was spent laughing as Kaden and Azra tried to think of different games to play with the candy. The best one so far was Bertie Botts Beans Basketball. You had ten beans and the object was to toss then into your teammate's mouth. Each bean that got in their mouths was two points. The person being the "hoop" could move their head, but then it would be only worth one point. The winning team the first time was Cricket and Froggie, but Kaden and Danniell were only one point behind them. After fifteen games, they stopped. Nanda and Hannah had won the most games together, four games.

"Yeah! Girls are so much better than boys," Nanda said.

"And exactly how are girls so much better?" Kaden asked.

Nanda got up in his face. "Okay, repeat after me. Fort."

Kaden raised an eyebrow and looked over at Oliver. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and took out a bean, trying to decide what it was. Kaden then glanced to Cricket who didn't have any idea where Nanda was getting at. Finally Kaden looked back at Nanda. "Alright. Fort."

"Say it twice," Nanda said.

"Fort, fort," Kaden answered. He smirked, thinking this would be easy.

"Spell it twice now."

"F–O–R–T. F–O–R–T."

"Say it once more."

"Fort."

"Now what do you eat soup with?"

Kaden clapped his hands and leaned forward on his chair. He pointed his finger at her like he got something that she thought he wouldn't get. "A fork!"

Nanda raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I eat soup with a spoon."

Kaden opened his mouth. Then he shook his head. Raheem laughed from his seat. "You walked right into that one, mate."

Kaden turned back to Nanda. "Fine, I got one for you. Silk."

"Silk."

"Say it three times."

"Silk. Silk. Silk."

"Spell it twice."

"S–I–L–K. S–I–L–K."

"One more time."

"Silk."

"Now what do cows drink."

Nanda raised an eyebrow. "Water."

"Stop being good at this!" Kaden yelled. Then he sat down. KC glared down from the rack and hooted. Kaden looked up. "Sorry, KC. Be mad at Nanda, she made me yell." KC flew off the rack and landed on his shoulder. Then he bit Kaden's ear. "Ow! Cut it out!" He pushed KC away and the owl flew over to Nanda. She petted it and it calmed down. Kaden glared upwards. "Why? Why?"

"I think I need a pet," Nanda said. KC gazed up at her. "I don't know. Should I get an owl or a cat?" She gazed over at Hannah.

"Get a cat!" Hannah said. "And name him Charlie!"

"No! I don't want to name my cat Charlie," Nanda said.

Mitchell looked up. "Yeah, don't name your cat Charlie. That would be too confusing for me." The others looked at him. "What?! Charlie Weasley's always over my house since he and Curt are best friends. Nanda, please don't name your cat Charlie."

"I don't want to name him Charlie," Nanda repeated. "Besides, I want a girl cat."

"What time is it?" Derek asked.

Andrew checked his watch. "It's four. So we have another two hours until we get to the platform."

Nanda looked over at Froggie. "Hey, do you have a pet?"

Froggie nodded. "Yes. And before you ask, no it's not a frog or a toad. We've got two Labrador. One's name is Hershel, like the candy bar. He's a chocolate Lab, so it makes sense. I call him Hershey all the time. Then we've got Max, who's Hershel's nephew. My cousin calls him Maxie Poo, and I got Poo Poo Plater from that."

"Okay," Nanda said.

An hour later, they were getting ready to leave. They split their candy evenly and put it in their pockets. Froggie, Webb, Azra, and Cricket left to their other compartment where all their things were. When they left, the others talked about the New Year's game that Raheem had gotten tickets to. Danniell, Kaden, and Raheem were able to go, but Nanda said that she wouldn't be coming back to England until the day before they had to go back. Andrew then said they could bring Ryeanne along. Soon the train was slowing down.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform Nine and Three quarters where parents were waiting. The train stopped and the doors opened. The eleven of them walked out onto the platform. Nanda saw her parents and waved to her friends before disappearing into the crowd. Kaden said goodbye as his parents called for him. Raheem and Danniell then found their parents and left the Wood Boys and Hannah.

"Hannah!"

Ryeanne was running towards them. Behind her were Willow and Nikki. Willow sprinted to Andrew and hugged his leg tightly. Nikki ran to Oliver and hugged him as well. Ryeanne and Hannah started talking. Curt and Charlie got off the train with Percy behind them. Charlie and Percy walked to where Bill was already standing with his parents. Curt led the way to where their parents were.

"So what's new?" Hannah asked Ryeanne.

She shrugged. "Not much. Can't wait for Hogwarts next year."

"Oliver! Hannah! Let's go!" Mrs. Wood called.

Hannah smirked at Ryeanne. "Gotta go. See you in two days." She picked up Nikki. "Let's go Oliver. Bye guys!"

"Bye Oliver, Hannah," the other five said.

Oliver led the way to his parents. Joe was standing next to his dad. Mrs. Wood's stomach was getting larger to accommodate the baby. Mr. Wood headed towards the van and got in. Hannah put Nikki in her car seat and got in next to Oliver. Joe sat in the back with Nikki. Hannah and Oliver grinned at each other as Mr. Wood started the car and headed home. They were ready for their break.

* * *

Please review people! Next chapter's going to be Christmas, even though that was a month ago. 


	13. Chapter 13

This has to be some sort of record! I got another chapter up in a little over a week! Okay, so this chapter has everyone's Christmas, including Harry's. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ollie!" Nikki cried, running into his room.

Oliver moaned and stuffed his head under the pillows. "Go away, Nikki. It's too early."

Nikki got onto his bed and jumped up and down. She sat down, bounced a bit, and then pulled the blankets down. "Ollie! Santa came! There's presents! And Mummy said you have to be up before I can open them. So get up! Up, up, up!"

"Nikki, I love you, but go away!" Oliver muttered. He closed his eyes. Nikki poked him but Oliver wouldn't get up. Nikki sighed, got off his bed, and ran to Hannah's room. She grabbed Hannah's hand and tugged.

"Hannah! Wake up!"

Hannah's eyes opened a bit. "What?"

"Ollie won't wake up," Nikki said, pouting.

Hannah sighed, rubbed her eyes, and rolled out of bed. She stood up and walked to Oliver's room. Oliver had curled up into an even tighter ball. Hannah pulled the blankets down and grabbed his right ankle. She then stroked her finger down the sole of his foot. Oliver jerked awake and pulled his foot back. He glared at Hannah. It was his only ticklish spot; the left one never bothered him. Hannah smirked and sat down.

"C'mon, presents!"

Oliver got out of bed and walked downstairs with Hannah. Nikki was waiting for them, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Oliver rolled his eyes and messed up his sister's hair. The three of them went over to the Christmas tree where Mr. Wood, Mrs. Wood, and Joey were sitting. Nikki sat in Hannah's lap as Mr. Wood took a present and read off a name.

"This one is to Hannah," he said.

Hannah reached out a hand and took her present. Nikki, as usual, wanted to help unwrap her present. They revealed a box which held two sweaters and a new pair of jeans. Hannah smiled and set the box to the side. Nikki crossed her arms.

"No toys?"

Mrs. Wood gave Nikki a gift. "I'm sure this one has a toy for you."

Nikki ripped the paper off. Her present was another doll. She gave it to her father, who opened the box for her so that she could hold her doll. Mrs. Wood then took a picture of Nikki and Hannah.

Joey then opened his present. He had gotten some toy cars. Hannah got another present that were scrap booking supplies and a new album. Oliver got a red hoodie and three video games. Nikki's second present had doll clothes for the doll she had just opened as well as a crib for the doll. Joey also got some board games. After all the small presents were open, they got to open their big gifts. It had always been a Christmas Tradition for them. They got about seven presents each and then one big gift. Nikki was the first one who got to open her big present. She got a doll house with parents, a baby, and a teenage girl. Joey got a new bike.

Finally it was Oliver's turn. Oliver's present was a Quidditch broomstick service kit. Oliver looked up at his parents. "Great. I have a service kit but no decent broomstick to take care of."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Mr. Wood said, handing over the second part of the present. Oliver ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was the Nimbus 1000.

"Holy crap," Oliver said. "I love you people!"

Mrs. Wood gave Hannah her present. "It's the same." Hannah unwrapped her broomstick and service kit. She grinned and ran her fingers down the wood of the handle. Oliver was hugging his broomstick like how Nikki would hold a kitten. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is the greatest present I've ever gotten in my life!" Oliver yelled. His father was busy putting the wrapping paper away. Oliver grabbed his coat and headed outside. Mrs. Wood called after him.

"We're having breakfast in half an hour!" she said.

"Okay!" Oliver yelled back, not really hearing her. He got on the broomstick and soared into the air. Hannah watched him out the window, smiling.

Mrs. Wood turned to Hannah. "Can you make sure he comes in later?"

"Sure," Hannah said. She got her broomstick, put on her coat, and went outside to meet him.

Oliver was flying around the backyard in circles. He saw Hannah and slowed down. He lowered the broomstick so that he was a few feet above the ground.

"This broomstick is amazing! It's perfect! I think I'm in love!" He rolled upside down so that he and Hannah were at eyelevel. "What should I name it?"

"I think you shouldn't name your broomstick," Hannah said. She tapped his forehead. "So are you gonna brag about this broomstick tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Oliver said.

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are impossible!"

"I know I am," Oliver said.

* * *

The Wood Boys sat in their grandfather's living room with their fathers, and their grandfather's brothers. At least their second cousins were elsewhere and not crowding the living room. 

Hannah was squeezed between Ryeanne and Derek. The Wood Boys (generation 8) claimed one corner of the room and Hannah and Ryeanne had joined them. Nikki and Willow were playing with their dolls while Monica and Janice (Derek's sisters) talked with their mother and Mitchell's mother. Hunter was busy discussing something else with Joey while Curt talked with his father.

Grandma Ellen turned to Monica. "You can start handing out the presents."

"Okay," Monica said. She scooted over to the tree and began picking up presents. "Aunt Sarah, this one's for you!" She gave it to Hunter who passed it to his mom.

Sarah unwrapped the gift. In it was a necklace with a sapphire pendant on it with matching earrings. She looked up to Ellen. "Thank you."

"Why do girls like jewelry so much?" Mitchell muttered. "That's what she gets every year! And books! Don't women want anything else?"

David pushed Mitchell in the head to make him be quiet.

Monica picked up another present. "And this one's Derek's. We'll wait for that one." She sat it back down. Derek scowled.

"C'mon, Mo! I want my present!"

"You can wait," Monica said. She started whistling and kept it up for a while, the whole time Derek getting madder and madder. Then she picked up the present. "There you go."

"You're annoying," Derek muttered. His gift was a new basketball.

"And Kevin, this looks like it might be the same thing," Monica said, tossing him a present. It was a soccer ball. "Ah well, close enough. Uncle Tony! Here's your present!"

Once almost all of the presents were unwrapped, Monica was left with seven boxes, all equal sizes. She gave them to Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Oliver, Derek, and Hannah. They unwrapped the presents and opened the boxes. Inside each of them were a set of dog tags. Mitchell picked them up and held them in his fist.

"Awesome!"

Kevin put his on right away. Oliver read his one tag and glanced at the blank one. Then he put it on his neck. David put his on as well. Ryeanne wanted to see Andrew's and Monica was looking at Derek's. Hannah was staring at her tags in shock. Oliver glanced over at her.

"It means they count you as a Wood boy," Oliver said.

Hannah smiled. "Wow. Awesome. Thanks, Victor."

"You're welcome, Hannah," Oliver's grandfather said.

"_I'm a Wood boy!"_ Hannah thought to herself happily as she put on her tags.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Terah was with most of the teachers in the staff lounge. Snape wasn't there and neither was Trelawney. But all the rests were. Professor Flitwick gave her a charmed quill that changed colors depending on her mood. Professor Sprout's gift was a plant with blue flowers that were always in bloom. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince gave her books that she kept checking out of the library again and again. Some of her other gifts were clothes, candy, music, and more books. But the best gift she'd gotten was a black owl with green eyes from Professor Dumbledore. 

Later, Terah was up in her old room with Professor McGonagall, petting her owl that she named Shadow. Then Professor McGonagall came over and sat on the couch with a pouch in her hand. Terah looked up and then at the pouch. She put Shadow back in her cage and then took the pouch. She opened it and pulled out a leather cord necklace with a diamond pendant on it that just the smallest bit shined green. She sat it in her lap and pulled out a small note.

_To Terah, my favorite, and only, sister._

_Hannah_

Terah smiled at the note and a tear ran down her cheek. She picked the necklace back up and put it around her neck. At that moment, she never felt closer to her sister than she had in the past six years.

* * *

Harry stood in the kitchen of the Dursley's house, hiding behind the wall that led to the family room. He closed his eyes as he heard Dudley open more and more presents. He'd seen the presents before; Dudley must've had at least fifteen from his parents and Santa brought another twelve. As for Aunt Marge, she sent five other presents. 

Harry opened his eyes again and went back to the sink to continue washing the plates he'd been ordered to. Just as he was about done, his scar prickled a bit. He rubbed it slowly. He felt an impulse to go outside. Following the sudden thought, Harry got his coat and opened the front door.

Outside in the snow were two feathers. One was brown and the other black. Harry picked them up and put them in his pocket. He smiled as he stroked the feathers with his finger. Somebody cared about him, he knew it.

* * *

Nanda sat on a beach in Hawaii, gazing out at the ocean. She dug her toes into the sand and sifted through it for shells. She looked over to where her parents were sitting and talking. Sighing, Nanda got up, took off her sunglasses, and ran into the ocean. She went out far enough so that the waves weren't crashing into her. She looked around at the beach where only a few people were. 

A boy with blonde hair that fell to his chin was walking towards the ocean with a surfboard. Nanda watched the boy as he walked into the ocean and began paddling out to where she was. He grinned and sat on his surfboard.

"Hi, I'm Henry," he said.

Nanda smiled. "Nanda."

"You a tourist?" Henry asked.

Nanda shrugged shyly. "You could say that. My family's come here every year since I can remember. Why? Are you a local?"

Henry shrugged as well. "Sorta. My parents are actually from California, but they moved here and I was born here."

"That's cool," Nanda said. "I'm from Britain, but I was actually born in Hungary."

"Yeah," Henry said. "So where are you staying?"

Nanda pointed to where the beach house was. "We stay there."

Henry nodded. "My house is about a quarter of a mile that way," he said, jabbing his thumb to the left. "How much longer are you staying here?"

"I leave on the second," Nanda said. "Then I have to go back to school. I miss my friends."

Henry grinned. "Yeah, there are some good things with school." He laid down on his board and closed his eyes. "God do I miss Quidditch."

"Excuse me?" Nanda asked.

Henry looked over at her. "Nothing."

Nanda splashed some water at him. Henry sat back up. "You said you miss Quidditch." Henry looked rather nervous. "Don't worry, I'm a witch. So what school do you go to?"

"I go to this school that's off of Japan's coast," Henry said. "It's called Mariko's School of Wizardry. So where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts," Nanda said.

"I heard about that place," Henry said. He laid back down on his board. Nanda tread water to keep herself up. "This is a really random question, but have you ever tried surfing?"

"Nope," Nanda said.

Henry grinned. "Wanna try?" He sat up and pulled Nanda onto board. "Now stand up, you need to be balanced before you start." Nanda stood while Henry considered sitting. He pushed her feet further apart. "And keep your knees bent, otherwise you'll fall off. You can use your arms for balance. Got it now?"

"I think so," Nanda said. Henry got off the board and it threw Nanda off balance. She fell into the water. "AHH!"

Henry grabbed the board and Nanda's wrist. He pulled her back over to the board. "Use your arms and keep your feet apart!"

"Sorry!" Nanda said.

She got back onto the board and Henry began to test her balance. After a while, he took her out to the waves. For the first hour, Nanda kept falling off over and over. Finally, she was able to ride the board all the way to the beach. Henry ran over to her.

"Awesome!"

"Nanda! Let's go!" Nanda's parents called.

Nanda turned to Henry. "I've gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Henry said. "What time?"

"How about eleven?"

"Sounds good."

Nanda ran back to her parents and followed them to the house. When she was inside, an owl was perched on the table. Nanda recognized it as KC. Her new cat, Kitty, was glaring at the owl. Nanda pushed Kitty away and took off the letter with that had her name and read it.

_Hey, Nanda, how're you? I'm so bored, please write back. I need something to do. See you in a few weeks.  
Kaden_

Nanda took out a paper and a pencil and wrote a letter back to him.

_Hi Kaden, I'm good. Sorry that you're so bored. Not much is really going on except I met this kid Henry. He's teaching me how to surf. My parents got me a cat for Christmas. Her name is Kitty and she's an orange tabby. She didn't like KC very much, but he's okay as you can see. Not much else is happening. See you later.  
Nanda_

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Nanda's learning how to surf," Kaden said. "God help that poor kid." 

He read some of the other letters his friends had sent him. Oliver wrote about how he'd gotten a new broomstick and his dog tags. Hannah didn't put much except for her dog tags as well. Danniell talked about Mexico and Raheem said that Africa was still the same.

Christmas had been fun for him, his cousins and uncles were always fun to hang out with. But now it was after Christmas and Kaden was simply bored. He was laying on a couch in his Uncle Tomi's house. Just then his cousin Saku came over.

"What's new with your friends?" Saku asked.

"Nanda's learning how to surf," Kaden said. "Some guy Henry is trying to teach her."

"Wait, I know that kid!" Saku said. "He goes to my school."

Kaden sighed. "Small world."

"Yeah, we kinda talk," Saku said. "He's a nice kid. But he's a little too obsessed with surfing. I don't think it's very healthy. What about your other friends."

"Uh…" Kaden flipped open Danniell's letter. "Danniell's running around Mexico and he's learned some Spanish. I have no idea what that sentence means. Raheem's just sitting around at his grandma's. Oliver and Hannah have new broomsticks and got dog tags. They're just spending the rest of break with his cousins."

"Kinda like us two!" Saku said, putting his arm around Kaden's neck. The two fell onto the floor and started wrestling.

* * *

"Something tells me Kaden's being a moron," Danniell said. He stood on a bunch of rocks that jutted out from the shore. He stood in his blue and black trunks and his hair was soaked. He'd just been swimming and was now gazing out across the ocean. 

Danniell sighed and sat down on one of the rocks. He'd seen a picture in his head of Kaden rolling on the floor with someone who kind of looked like him. Lately he'd been having these kinds of pictures. They'd just randomly appear. The last one he had was two nights ago. It was night and his sister was out on the balcony of the hotel and she saw dolphins. He'd then woken up and his sister was telling him about the dolphins.

Danniell opened his eyes again. He smirked. "Eh, Kaden's always being an idiot. What does it matter?" Then he dove into the ocean. He surfaced a minute later and floated on his back.

"Or maybe it has something to do with being a wizard," he muttered. He began swimming towards shore where his dad and mom were. Cally ran to meet him as he got to shore. "Hi Cally." Then he walked over to his dad. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure," Mr. Krintol said. He got up and the two walked along the beach. "What's the matter?"

"Dad, have you ever had pictures in your head that later come true?" Danniell asked.

Mr. Krintol narrowed his eyes. "Yes, why?"

"Well, I keep having them! Why?"

Mr. Krintol grinned. "Danniell, our family descended from a Seer back in the twelfth century. Caroline Krintol. She saw the Black Death before it ever arrived. I have the gift, my father does, my grandfather, and so on. It's been passed from the oldest son since her son Ciro. I'm not surprised that you have it. How much you See varies to each person."

"How much do you See?" Danniell asked.

"A fair few times," he said. "But your grandfather can focus on certain things."

"Do you think he could teach me?"

"I'll talk with him," Mr. Krintol said. "But it takes a lot of focus."

Danniell nodded. "But I want to."

"Okay then," Mr. Krintol said. He messed his son's hair up. "Race you back."

"I'm gonna beat you, old man," Danniell said. The two turned around and ran back to where Cally was laying next to her mother.

* * *

Raheem sat with his parents, grandparents, his two brothers, and other members from the village. The village story teller was repeating the story of the gods who'd created their people. The white people had been made from salt from their salt mines while they had been made from the actual earth. Therefore they were more close to the gods since they had first created the earth before anything else, including the salt. Raheem grinned. What about Kaden? He wasn't exactly white. 

Moses elbowed him in the side. "So what do you think of this story?"

Raheem smiled. "I'm trying to figure out what Kaden was made from then. Did the gods roll salt and dirt together to make him?"

"Why? You're friend medium or something?" Moses asked.

"Yeah," Raheem said. "He's from Japan. Well, actually his parents are. He was born in England."

"Shh," Carter, said, putting his finger to his lips. Their brother was only five.

"Sorry Carter," Raheem and Moses whispered.

Later that night, Raheem stood by the river than ran past his grandmother's house. He looked up at the clear sky and saw a million stars gazing back at him. A few footsteps brought him back down to earth. Raheem spun around to see his old friends, Kafele and Mikaili.

"Hey mates," Raheem said.

Kafele walked over to stand next to Raheem. "Having fun staring at nothing?" He pushed Raheem in the shoulder and Raheem pushed back. "You still push like a girl."

Mikaili came to them and pushed them apart. "Please don't fight you idiots."

Kafele turned to face Raheem. "So how's England?"

"Okay," Raheem said.

Mikaili sighed and scratched his head. "We're bored without you. This kid gets in trouble all the time and you're not here to make him shut up."

Raheem shrugged. "Sorry, but I have school! And it's not my fault you lot go to that Indian school and I'm at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, that's 'cause your dad moved you up there, wasn't it?" Mikaili muttered. He smirked. "Well, I'm somehow able to put up with this nut case."

"Shut up!" Kafele said, pushing Mikaili forward.

Raheem grinned and looked up at the sky again. He missed these guys, but he missed his friends at Hogwarts just as well. Mikaili and Kafele were fighting on the ground, so Raheem tried to separate them and ended up getting dragged into the fight as well.

* * *

Please review. For all you writers, you know what it's like when you get them. The nice ones that is. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah! I don't have writer's block! It only took me two weeks to write this chapter! Okay, so for a quick review: everybody's back at Hogwarts and it starts out on a late night about two weeks into term. There's a couple flashbacks in this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 14

Two weeks later, everyone was back at Hogwarts for second semester. It was getting late and the only people in the common room were Hannah, Nanda, Oliver, and Kaden. Oliver and Kaden were finishing up an essay while Hannah was showing Nanda the pictures of the horses.

"Okay, so that one's Silver Arrow," Hannah said. In the picture, Silver Arrow was tossing his head while Mitchell leaned against the fence. "Over here's Nimbus." Nimbus was grazing while Comet paced behind her.

"I like Nimbus the best," Nanda said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. "Rosie's nicer than her though."

"That horse loves everyone," Oliver said. Hannah showed Nanda Rosie's picture. "She's Ryeanne's horse. Seriously, you could walk up to her and she'd love you. Now if it was Tinderblast, he doesn't like people except for Kevin."

"Does he like you?" Nanda asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, he likes me and me cousins and Hannah. But he doesn't like new people."

Kaden yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm going with you," Oliver muttered.

Nanda nodded and stood up. "You coming to bed, Hannah?" she asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No. I'll be up there in a few minutes though."

"Okay. C'mon, Kitty," she said, picking up her cat.

Nanda walked up the stairs and Oliver and Kaden went up there stairs. Hannah curled her legs under her self. She took out another scrapbook and opened it to see her parents and Terah. Another picture, James and Sirius were wrestling on the floor with Hannah and Terah while Remus and Lily stood back and watched them. Another picture was of her and James with a book in his hand. Hannah closed her eyes, remembering her family.

_"Daddy, what's that?" Hannah asked._

_James sat with Sirius and Remus at the kitchen table with a piece of paper spread out. Sirius grinned at her and rumpled her hair. She pouted and smacked at his hand. James picked her up and set her on the table._

_"It's the Marauder's Map," James said._

_"What's a Marauder's Map?" Hannah asked._

_Sirius started laughing. He was leaning back in his chair and was laughing so hard he fell backwards with a loud crash._

_"What was that?" Lily asked down the stairs._

_"Nothing, Lily," James shouted up._

_Sirius stood up and rightened his chair. He sat back down and looked over at James. "You never told her about the Map?"_

_"She's only three," James said._

_"I'm three and a half!" Hannah said indignantly._

_Sirius sighed. "Prongs, this is your daughter! How could you not tell her about the Map? What sort of Marauder are you? You make me sick!" He held his hands to Hannah and she reached for him. "This is the Marauder's Map. Your dad, Remus, and I made this in school."_

_"I see?" Hannah asked._

_Remus slid the map over to Sirius who took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said._

_Hannah leaned over and watched in amazement as lines began to trace corridors and rooms. Tiny dots with labels of names walked around. She looked at the grounds and found the Quidditch pitch._

_"Quidditch!" she said happily._

_"If you ask me, you've been taking her to too many games," Sirius said._

_"Shut up, Padfoot," James snapped._

_Terah walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She crawled into Remus's lap and looked at the map as well._

_"What's this?"_

_"The Marauder's Map," Sirius explained, exasperated._

_"Why is it out?" Terah asked._

_The three Marauders grinned at each other. James turned to his daughter. "Professor Dumbledore wants to use it and we're making sure there aren't any mistakes. Even though there shouldn't be but I would put it past Padfoot…"_

_"That was one mistake!" Sirius interrupted. "Lily said it would help for the potion and I ended up losing all my hair!"_

_"And that was the best day in my life, Sirius Black."_

_Lily had come down the stairs. Her red hair hung around her shoulders, still wet from her shower. She looked over at her daughters. "Terah, did you forget something?"_

_Terah thought for a second and then grinned. She turned to Hannah. "We have to go take a bath! Mummy just filled the tub."_

_Hannah sighed and got off the table. Terah got out of Remus's lap. They were almost to the stairs when James spoke._

_"Hey, say goodbye," he said._

_They turned around and went over to Remus and hugged him, then to Sirius. Finally they went to their dad. "Night, Daddy."_

_"I love how they do that," Sirius said._

_"C'mon, you two," Lily said. She glanced up at James. "And we have to talk about something tonight, James." Then she took the twins upstairs._

_James glanced over at his friends. Sirius grinned. "What do you think she's gonna yell at you about this time?"_

_James shrugged. "Uh… I dunno. And why do you assume she wants to yell at me?"_

_Sirius shrugged this time. Remus sighed and moved the map in front of him. "We should just check this quick and then I'll get it to Dumbledore."_

_The Marauders agreed and bent over the map._

Hannah smiled and ran her fingers over a picture of her mother. That night Lily had told James that she was pregnant with Harry. Hannah grinned and thought about what might've happen… at least before she and Terah barged in.

_James walked into his bedroom. Lily was propped against her pillows, reading her book. James shut the door quietly and walked over to her. He folded the book shut and took it away. Lily smiled and reached for her book but he held it away._

_"James! Give it back! I need to mark it!"_

_"No!" He got on his knees to hold it farther away._

_"James, you are horrible!" She prodded him in the stomach with her finger._

_"Now you know that doesn't work!"_

_Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at her book. "Accio book," and the book soared into her hand. She put her bookmark in and set it away. Then she turned back to James. "Why do you have to do that?"_

_James grinned. He wrapped his arms around her. "You know I love you, Lily. I just like to irk you." He kissed her gently. "So what did you need to tell me before?"_

_Lily smiled at him. "It's wonderful, James."_

_He looked at her curiously. "What is it, Lily?"_

_"James, I'm pregnant," Lily whispered._

_James' eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. He put his arms around her and held her closely to his chest. "That's amazing!" He kissed her cheek. Lily turned her head and kissed him._

_Hannah and Terah were laying in their beds. Terah had her eyes closed, but Hannah was awake. She wanted Terah awake as well and there was only one way to do that._

_"Terah!" Hannah whispered._

_"What?" Terah muttered, rubbing her eyes._

_"Let's go in Mummy and Daddy's room," Hannah said, already out of bed. Terah sighed and got out of bed as well. They opened the door to the hall and walked down the hall to their parents' room. Hannah opened the door just a bit and they saw Lily and James kissing on the bed. Neither of them could stop the reaction._

_"Ewww!" they both said._

_James pulled away from Lily. "I know those voices anywhere." He turned around to see them. "Alright, come here you two." Hannah and Terah ran into their bedroom and jumped onto the bed. James pulled Terah into his lap and Lily picked up Hannah. They kissed the both of them. Then James pushed their chins up. "Now why aren't you two asleep?"_

_"Why were you and Mummy kissing?" Hannah asked._

_"That's so icky," Terah said._

_"That's irrelevant!" James argued._

_"What does that mean?" Hannah and Terah asked at the same time._

_Lily smiled and laughed. "That means it doesn't count," she said. She hugged Hannah and tickled her. Hannah tried to squirm away. Terah grabbed Hannah's hands to pull her away, but then James began to tickle Terah as well. The girls' laughter filled the room as their parents continued tickling them. Finally they stopped. Hannah and Terah sat up, still smiling. Lily ran her fingers through Hannah's hair. "We have something to tell you two."_

_"What?" Terah asked._

_"Yeah, what?" Hannah asked._

_Lily smiled at James and put her hand on her stomach. Hannah put her hand on it as well and her fingers glowed green. Then she looked up at her mother. Terah crawled over and gazed at Lily's stomach and Hannah's hand. Hannah took her hand off._

_"A baby?" Hannah asked._

_Lily wrapped her arms around her twins. "Yes, a baby."_

_"A boy or a girl?" Terah questioned._

_"We don't know!" Lily said, laughing. She kissed both of their heads. "Now, again, why are you two in our room? I'm pretty sure you have your own room."_

_"Can we stay in your room?" Hannah asked._

_"Please please please please please!" they said in unison, holding their hands out in front of them. "Please!"_

_James laughed and put his arm around Lily. "Okay, okay."_

_"Thank you!" the said, hugging their parents._

_James stood and picked up Hannah. Lily held Terah and they pulled down the comforter and sheets. Lily got in the bed with Hannah and James put Terah next to Hannah. Then he went to the bathroom to change. When he got back, he laid down and smirked._

_"But you two have to be quiet," James said._

_"Okay," Hannah and Terah murmured._

_James turned off the light, then put his hand on Terah's shoulder. He could tell she was already falling asleep. Lily held Hannah and her daughter touched her arm. She noticed how cold Hannah's fingers were. "Honey, why are your hands cold?"_

_"I don't know," Hannah whispered. "They're always cold after I use my magic."_

_"Oh," Lily said. She stroked her finger down Hannah's cheek. "Does it bother you?"_

_"No," Hannah answered. "They get warm again."_

_Lily smiled. "Okay then. Good night, sweetie." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hannah took her hand off Lily's arm and put it on her mother's stomach. Her fingers glowed green and she could sense the baby. She smiled, stopped the magic, and fell asleep._

Hannah grinned as she remembered sensing Harry before he'd been born. She flipped through some more pages, looking at the pictures of her family. There was Christmas Day and then the party with the Woods. Hannah laughed quietly, she thought of when Harry had made a disgusted face at Oliver for no real reason. Then there were pictures of the twin's birthday, then Harry's birthday. Oliver was in a lot of the pictures. She saw the picture at the hospital with Mrs. Wood and Joey. Oliver was also holding Joey, but still looked confused. He'd been used to being an only child.

After Joey's birth, there was a gap of a couple months. There were pictures of Christmas, but Hannah wasn't smiling. Her eyes were dull, they didn't sparkle anymore. After Christmas there were no more pictures until March, 1982. Still her eyes were lifeless. Hannah knew that by now she was starting to get the same shine in her eyes, but it still wasn't the same.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_Oliver pushed open the door to Hannah's bedroom where she sat on the window seat, staring outside at the snow._

_"Hannah?" Oliver asked quietly. Hannah didn't answer. She shifted in her seat and rested her head against the window. "Hannah, please come play. I don't like you sitting up here by yourself." She still didn't answer. "Can I stay with you then?"_

_"I guess," Hannah murmured._

_Oliver walked over to the window seat and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Hannah closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. A few tears crept from under her eyelids and fell on his shoulder. Oliver held her tighter._

_"I promise I'll take care of you," he said softly. "I promise I'll never let anything hurt you."_

Oliver walked down the stairs and saw Hannah still sitting in her chair. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and her eyes snapped open. Oliver smiled.

"What?"

"You scared me!"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry." He glanced at the photo album and then back at her. "You look different."

"Of course I look different! I was six in that picture!" Hannah argued.

"I don't mean that!" Oliver said. He hugged her tighter. Hannah waited impatiently. "I mean your eyes. You're happier now. They shine."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Hannah said.

"That's what my mum says!" Oliver said, grinning. "And by the way, you tell anyone that, I will deny it under oath!"

Hannah shook her head. "You just lost sweetness points."

Oliver shrugged again. "Oh well." He sat down next to her and looked at the pictures. He turned back to the beginning. Hannah bit her lip as Oliver looked at the pictures. He glanced up at her face and saw tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and took her other hand.

"It's okay," Oliver said softly. Hannah nodded her head. Oliver saw her necklace and the diamond glowing green. He pushed her chin so that she looked at him. "Have you been using your magic lately?"

Hannah shook her head. "No."

"Well, you should," Oliver said. "Not a lot, but you should. You should practice a bit everyday."

Hannah clenched her hands into fists. "I don't know…"

"How do you expect to bring your parents back if you don't practice?" Oliver asked. He held her hand again. "It's like with Quidditch. If you don't practice, you're gonna suck!"

Hannah smiled. "Fine. I'll practice. But my hands will get cold."

"I can deal," Oliver said. He grinned. "Practice. Right now."

Hannah sighed and elbowed Oliver gently. He nudged her in the back to get her to practice. Hannah held out her hand and focused on the energy inside herself. Her fingertips glowed green and magical tendrils entered the air. They wrapped around and formed a cylinder in the air. Hannah pointed to the middle one and pulled it away from the other four. She shrunk the magic into a ball and sent it towards a lamp. The others she broke apart and set them around the room. Oliver smiled as he looked at the magic. Then she allowed for them to disappear. Her necklace glowed brightly for a second, then faded to a small little glow. Oliver took her hand again and noticed that it was cold. Hannah lowered her eyes.

"I told you my hands would be cold," she murmured.

"It's alright," he answered. "I'll warm them." He took her hands and held them between his. Hannah smiled slightly as Oliver gently massaged her hands. He took her hands to his mouth and blew on them. He rubbed them again. "Warm yet?"

"Yeah," Hannah said, taking her hands back. She yawned. "Merlin I'm tired. I think I should go to bed." She stood up and picked up her scrapbooks. "Good night, Oliwa."

"Night, Banni," Oliver said, using his nickname for her. He stood up as well. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Hannah said. She climbed up her stairs to her dormitory. Once she was up there, she put her scrapbooks into their protective box. She set that back in her trunk, then changed into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Instantly she fell asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks passed very quickly. Hannah was busy practicing her magic, which made Oliver happy. The only bad thing was that with the magic, she seemed to be having more nightmares. She only woke up screaming twice, and both times she scared her roommates half to death. She told Oliver about them, but he couldn't understand completely. She wished she could've talked with Terah about it, but they were both busy and only had enough time to talk once and it was only for an hour. The only way they could talk otherwise was for them to give a note to Derek who'd get it to the other one. But Hannah would've much rather talked with Terah personally. At least they had another chance to talk with each other coming up in a week and a half. 

After Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday, Hannah was sitting in her dormitory, flipping through her scrapbook once again. She smiled at a picture of her and Terah waving. She turned the page and now Lily, Hannah, and Terah were there.

Just then, the door to the dorm opened. Hannah knew not to slam her book shut. Instead she glanced at the door and saw Nanda standing there.

"Hey," she said, smiling. She closed her book and put it in her drawer. Then she turned to face Nanda again. "What's going on?"

Nanda sat down on her bed and stared at Hannah. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "So? Do I do it a lot?" She didn't think she'd actually been talking. She wondered what Nanda and the others heard.

Nanda sighed. "Well, sometimes I get up in the middle of the night because I can't sleep or I remembered that I didn't do an essay. And sometimes you're moaning and other times you're not. It's not very loud, but still…"

"And?"

"You're always saying something like 'Mum.' What's going on with that?"

"Nanda, I told you that my mum and da were killed by Voldemort," Hannah said. "And… I just…" She couldn't finish it. "Nanda, it's just confusing."

"Hannah, please tell me. I'm worried about you. And if you're having nightmares, that's like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You might need some help–"

"I don't need help! I've been fine for the past six years!" Hannah was becoming angry.

"I've tried looking up stuff on your family–"

"You have no right to do that," Hannah said. She glared angrily. "No one has a right to do that. It doesn't matter anymore besides! My parents are dead and my sister is dead! They're gone! They're not coming back! Why does it even matter? Just leave my past where it belongs!" She could feel the tears coming down her cheeks.

Nanda watched her friend. "Hannah, I want to help you. And the only way I can do that is to know what happened."

"I don't want help! Just leave me alone!"

Nanda stood up quickly. Hannah had curled up on her bed. Nanda knew that she should leave Hannah alone before she got angrier. Quickly, she left the room and closed the door. Once she left, Hannah lay down on her bed and grabbed her pillow, sobbing into it.

Nanda walked down the stairs and saw Raheem sitting by himself, reading a book. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Raheem looked up at her and closed his book. Nanda sat down on a chair facing him.

"I need you to help me with something," Nanda said.

* * *

"This is weird," Raheem muttered as he flipped through a book. "This is a whole list of wizards and witches killed by You–Know–Who. Hannah's parents were magical, weren't they?"

Nanda nodded. "Yeah, she told me. Besides, she's a Wicca Witch. That means her father was a pureblood…"

"Then let's limit our search to pureblood wizards," he interrupted. He closed the book and muttered, "Pure blood wizards with last name starting with P." The book opened with a new list. "Now look for Parker."

He flipped through the pages. There were a lot of pureblood wizards killed by Voldemort. It took him a while till he reached the P's. Finally he got to it. "Here!" He looked down. Parker should've been one of the first names on the list. But there was nothing. It went from Pao to Pasir. "Her name's not here!"

"What? Let me see that!" Nanda snatched the book from him. "What the hell's going on then?"

Raheem sighed. He didn't like it when he couldn't figure something out. And this was getting to him. Maybe he hadn't used all his resources. "What if she changed her last name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if she changed her last name?" Raheem asked again. "Nanda, have you heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yeah, Flitwick talked about it a few weeks ago in Charms. That whole Secret Keeper thing, right?" Nanda guessed.

"Exactly!" Raheem said. "What's to say that Hannah had a different last name and after her parents were murdered, she went into hiding and someone is her Secret Keeper with her true last name. I mean, obviously her parents were killed before Harry stopped him. So maybe You–Know–Who wanted to kill her or something and she had to be hidden. Maybe that's what's going on here!"

"Raheem, that's so far-fetch!" Nanda said. "And you come up with all of this just because you can't find her surname in a book?"

Raheem shrugged. "Hey, I'm into the whole crime scene stuff. But anyways, what's to say it's not possible? It could be true!"

"Well, we won't know if it's true or not because Hannah won't tell anyone," Nanda muttered.

Raheem sighed. "Well, there's Veritaserum and we could ask her."

"There's _what_?"

"My dad told me about it," he explained. "It's basically a potion that forces you to tell the truth. Three drops and you can ask them any question and they _have_ to tell you the truth."

"But Hannah's a Wicca Witch. Wouldn't she be able to fight it?"

"I don't know. There are only a few books that talk about Wiccas like her. And there aren't enough of them to actually have whole books on their powers and such." He paused. Nanda watched him as his eyes scanned the shelves. He got up and started walking down an isle with her following. "Was Hannah a fraternal or identical twin?"

"What? And more importantly, why?"

"Because," Raheem continued, "There are three other known Wicca twins. And all of them are identical. See the thing is with the Wicca magic, it only begins to develop once it realizes there is a set of twins. If Hannah's a fraternal twin, then the magic began developing right away. It's only a few days difference, but it can have dramatic effects. Hannah and her twin would be the first fraternal set and therefore, Hannah would be the most powerful Wicca Witch ever born!"

Nanda relaxed. "If you know all this, then why are we walking for a book?"

"I think better when I walk," Raheem said.

The two left the library and headed back for Gryffindor tower. They didn't think that anyone had heard their conversation. But they were very wrong.

* * *

Next chapter should show up soon. The more reviews there are, the faster I'll get if finished and up. I'll try explaining this if any of you are confused. Okay, you all understand that Terah and Hannah were separated, but you probably still haven't figured out why. First, they're being hidden from Voldemort and another person that you'll find out in two chapters or so. And you'll learn why when you find out the other person. That's really all I can say without giving the plot away. So like I said, if you want to figure out all this secret stuff, review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah! Chapter 15! Okay, I should probably ask this here. I'm thinking if I should make new stories for the upcoming years or if I should just keep adding onto here. You guys let me know. So this chapter picks up right after last chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 15

Kevin and David had been behind the row of books that Raheem and Nanda had been next to and they had heard the whole conversation. Quickly, they collected their things and stuffed them in their bags. Their parents had told them what to do if anyone became curious about Hannah's past. So they got up and headed back for their separate towers.

Kevin entered Ravenclaw tower and saw Mitchell reading the chapter assigned for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He went over to his cousin and closed his book. Mitchell looked up, about to swear at him when he saw the look in Kevin's eyes.

"Where're Derek and Andrew?"

Mitchell got up and they went up the stairs to their dorm. Andrew and Derek were both sitting on Andrew's bed, Andrew helping Derek with History of Magic.

"Guys, we need to go to Professor Dumbledore," Kevin said.

While Kevin was getting the three in Ravenclaw, David was in the Gryffindor Tower. Luckily for him, Hannah was in the common room with Oliver. He wouldn't have been able to get her if she was in her dorm. He went over to them and tapped them both on their shoulders.

"We need to go see Professor Dumbledore," he said quietly.

Without a word, Oliver and Hannah got up and walked out of the common room. David led the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek were already waiting for them by the entrance.

"What's the new password?" David asked.

"Acid pop," Mitchell said.

"He likes those things?" Derek managed to say before the wall split and the spiral stairs were revealed. The seven of them got on and the stairs took them up to Dumbledore's office. Hannah remained quiet as the stairs continued to rise. Oliver put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Soon they reached the top. They walked up to the door and Mitchell knocked on the door. The door opened and the seven of them went inside.

"Ah, the Wood Boys," Professor Dumbledore said from his chair. "And Hannah." A line of worry crossed his forehead. "What's happened?"

"Hannah's friends are getting nosy," Kevin said. He folded his arms. "They were looking for her last name in that one book about You–Know–Who. Obviously they didn't find it." He glared at Hannah. "Why'd you have to make friends with people who don't mind their own business?"

"Hey, this is my problem, not yours!" Hannah snapped. "Why would it hurt you?"

Oliver elbowed Kevin in the side before he could respond. "Shut up." Kevin glared but said nothing. Hannah put her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Stop," she said.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. The seven of them faced the headmaster. They watched as he slowly walked around his office. "David, who were the ones in the library?"

"Nanda and Raheem," David said.

Hannah's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't Nanda just butt out? This wasn't her business. Hannah's anger flamed for a moment until she realized her friend was only concerned about her. It died to a little ember; she was still upset that Nanda wouldn't let it go after she told Nanda to stop poking her nose around.

Professor Dumbledore was now rubbing his chin. "Hannah," he said. Hannah looked up. "Why do you think they'd be looking up your past?"

Hannah glanced over at Oliver. He put his hand on her shoulder this time. Hannah swallowed. "Professor, I hadn't been using my magic very much. Like hardly ever. Oliver convinced me to start practicing more. But then I started to have more nightmares. I woke up screaming twice. And Nanda said that I've been moaning in my sleep. So she's trying to find out more about my parents… I guess… to find out why I'm now talking in my sleep."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "If Nanda is really trying to just find that out, then tell her the truth. Tell her that you've started practicing again and it's causing these dreams." He smiled at the seven kids. "You're lucky this problem was easier to fix."

Hannah nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Kevin and Mitchell were standing in an empty corridor. Kevin was still angry about what was going on. "I don't understand why those kids have to be poking around. Don't they know to back off?!" 

Mitchell sighed. "Kevin, what is with you? Two months ago you were laughing with them and now you're pissed at them. Relax."

"I'm worried," Kevin said. "This is our job! We were given this when we were six! Does God hate us or something?" He sat down and closed his eyes. "Seriously! Since we could walk the world's been after us! What did we ever do?"

"We were born Wood Boys," Mitchell said. "You know as well as I do that… that thing that happened was because we're Wood Boys."

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Kevin shouted. "We never did! We never did anything to deserve all this shit! And Hannah doesn't deserve anything that's happened to her!"

Mitchell nodded in agreement. He sat down next to Kevin. "You're right. It isn't fair. But that's life and it sucks." He sighed deeply. "Prophecies suck."

"And they give me headaches," Kevin said. He ran his finger along a scar that ran down his forearm. That was the one he remembered getting most vividly. _That snake… being thrown… watching Derek being squeezed… trying to get up… the pain… the blood…_ Kevin stopped thinking about it. Mitchell was gazing at him. "Just thinking about it."

"Yeah," Mitchell muttered.

David walked down the corridor. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they said.

David sat down. "Kevin, are you still pissed?"

Kevin shook his head. "I'm just stressed out. This year's so much harder than last year. And remind me, why are we going through all this?"

"The First," David said. "And her Wicca Magic. And Voldemort. Can I stop now?"

Mitchell had been thinking about the prophecy about them. _A son of the wood and a daughter of the clay will bring us freedom on that green day._

"But which one of us?" Mitchell muttered.

David looked over at Mitchell. "You thinking about the prophecy?" Mitchell nodded. "I don't know either."

"We've just gotta figure that out," Kevin said. "And then the rest is simple. Green day means it must be spring or summer since those are the only two seasons when it's green."

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't know then," David said. "Otherwise whichever of us it is… they'd be dead."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Hannah sat with Nanda in their dormitory. Hannah had told Nanda she'd explain everything to her. Hannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Listen, you know about the whole me being a Wicca Witch," Hannah said. "That's a massive part to it. See, when my family was murdered, I watched it in a closet. I saw my mother and sister killed in front of my eyes. So I guess that I do have some Post Trauma stuff. But the reason it's been acting up… I started using my magic more and more."

Nanda raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Oliver thinks I need to practice," Hannah said. "And I agree with him."

"So this has nothing to do with _when_ your parents died," Nanda said. Hannah nodded. "Oh. See, that's what I was worried about. I tried looking up stuff on your family to see when your parents… were murdered." She waited for a moment. Hannah didn't look the slightest bit hurt by the words. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Hannah asked.

"You thought I was just being nosy, and I'm sorry about that," Nanda said. She kicked her foot, thinking about the book. "Hannah, how come I didn't find your name in this book about people You– Know–Who killed?"

Hannah shrugged. "I dunno. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nanda said.

Hannah smirked. "Let's check then."

She stood up and headed for the door. Nanda followed her down the stairs. They walked out of the common room and to the library. Once they got there, Nanda found the book again and gave it to Hannah. Hannah focused on the book and her last name. Then she muttered, "All pure blood wizards with last name starting with P." The book opened and she scanned down. She found Parker and put her finger under it. "Right there."

Nanda pulled the book away from her. Underneath the word Parker was a paragraph. _Dane,_ _Sage, and Mallory Parker were murdered by He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named on October 15th, 1981 around nine at night in their house. Hannah was the only member of the family who survived._

"I could've sworn it wasn't there," Nanda murmured.

"Well, it is," Hannah said. "And it's true."

"Why did You–Know–Who come to your house?" Nanda asked.

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe that my sister and I are Wicca Twins and he wanted to kill us." She bit her lip, about to tell another lie. She knew she'd have to write this down so she'd remember to keep this part. "Nanda, I never told you, but Voldemort decided not to kill me."

"What? I thought you–"

"I did," Hannah interrupted. "I hid. But when he was about to kill Mallory, I ran out to try and protect her. But I couldn't. He killed her and then turned to me." She closed her eyes. "Mallory and I were fraternal, but we looked almost alike. The only difference was that Mallory had darker eyes than I did and she was a little taller. Voldemort thought that we were identical and therefore… I didn't need to be killed. He left me with my dead family until Professor Dumbledore came and took me away." She sighed again. "Nanda, _I'm_ the oldest twin. Mallory and I were the only set of fraternal Wicca Witches. I'm the one he's to fear."

Nanda's eyes were huge. "Hannah… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Hannah said. She shut the book again and thought of her last name again. Now it would be permanent. She put the book back on the shelf. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Terah sitting at a table by herself. She looked back at Nanda. "I just remembered, that essay for McGonagall, I didn't do it. I'll stay here and work on it."

"I'll help," Nanda offered.

Hannah jabbed her thumb at Terah. "She's that McGonagall girl. No offense, but I'm sure she can help me loads."

"Fine," Nanda said. "Besides, I have to do that History essay."

"Mine's finished," Hannah said. "You can copy it."

"No, I won't copy it," Nanda said.

Hannah sighed. "Still stuck on that, aren't you? Oh well. See you later."

Nanda nodded and began to walk away. "See you." She left the library.

Hannah walked over to Terah and sat next to her. Terah smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Now do you actually need to do the essay or is it done?"

"It's done," Hannah said.

"Oh my god! Hannah lied!" Terah said. She smirked. "Heard you lying over there as well. Tisk, tisk, isn't that a sin?"

"Well, if it is, I must be going to Hell," Hannah said. She leaned forward. "Your friends aren't coming over, are they?"

"No," Terah answered. "I told them I needed to get some work done."

"Good," Hannah whispered. "Listen, I don't know if you Mitchell or Derek said anything to you, but Nanda got a little nosy about my past. If you hear anything, just tell one of them. But I don't think she'll keep it up. As for Raheem, he should stop as well."

"Okay," Terah answered. "Is that was that all about?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. That stupid book didn't even have my last name in it. I had to put it in." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "So how's life been?"

"Alright," Terah said. She closed her one book and put it in her bag. "I've been having dreams again. Sometimes of the past, sometimes Harry, and others are nightmares." She bit her lip. "Last night I had a dream that you were dead."

Hannah's eyes narrowed. "How was I dead?"

"I don't know," Terah said. "I just knew you were dead."

Hannah rubbed her hands together. "I've been having dreams too. You weren't dead in any of them. But I keep having the dream about that night and the snake dream."

"That was a long time ago," Terah murmured.

Hannah nodded in agreement. "They started when I began practicing."

Terah raised her eyebrows. "Practicing what?"

"I hadn't been practicing my magic for a while," Hannah said softly. "I just didn't like to. But Oliver said I should and then the dreams started again. But I've only had _the_ dream twice." She sighed. "And each time I woke up screaming."

Terah nodded. "I wish we were in the same house so much."

"Me too," Hannah murmured.

"Let's change this topic," Terah said. Hannah nodded in agreement. A smile spread across Terah's face. "Guess what I just thought of?"

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I just remembered that tomorrow is the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match," Terah said.

Hannah grinned as well. "Yeah it is. First match for those three."

"Think they'll get hit in the head?" Terah asked.

Hannah sighed and smirked. "Kevin… definitely yes. Mitchell… he'll probably get hit with a Bludger in the back so he falls off his broom and hits his head on the ground. Andrew… I don't think he will. He's the only sane one."

Terah smiled as well. "Yeah. I agree with that."

"I swear, Terah, you are the most impossible girl to find," a voice said.

"That's Janelle," Terah whispered.

Hannah got up. "See you later." She left and went behind a set of bookcases. She pulled out her necklace that she'd created the night her parents were murdered and gazed at it. It glowed green, then faded. Behind the shelf, she heard Janelle gasp.

"Terah, your necklace is glowing," Janelle said.

Veronica was looking at it closely. Terah gazed at it as well, then at the shelf Hannah stood behind. Hannah grinned, then turned and left.

* * *

Hey people. Please leave a review so that I know what to do about either adding on or making new stories. Thanks to everyone that's review so far! That would be BodomsGirl, Story Dreamer, brownk21, Prongsgrl, Mrs.Scott323, Alabama360, Crystalized Chaos, littleduffan, bellamuertex, smileenov, Manddie Seteleeee, Mrs. Marauder, Ski000Girl, kathryn, kat, queenc1313, Daniel, Sunni Bunni, shadowkat, ellabell, harry's marauder chick, and heydiddlediddleitstommyriddle 


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, thanks for the reviews people. But I still need advise from you guys if I should keep adding onto this story or make new ones. I just realized that I updated 4 days ago! I'm on a roll! So this chapter's mostly about the Wood boys and this chapter is IMPORTANT! So does that prophecy from last chapter. (If you forgot, go back and read it.) This has to do with a lot of what will happen as this story continues. You'll be a little confused at the end, but it'll all make sense eventually. Trust me.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Yeah!" Kevin shouted as he swung his Beater's bat. There was a loud cracking noise and the Bludger went soaring at Chaser Mary Zuber. She ducked and continued flying towards Jeff Corwel, Ravenclaw's Keeper. However, Andrew was flying towards the Bludger. He wacked at it and the Bludger ricocheted back to Zuber. This time she wasn't ready and the Quaffle was knocked out of her hands. Austin Novak, a Ravenclaw Chaser, caught it. He flew back across the field, dodging the other Bludger, Tommy Stopper, the Hufflepuff Seeker, and towards Bobby Taylor. He threw the Quaffle and it went through the left hoop, making the score seventy – fifty, to Ravenclaw.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Austin!" Cricket shouted.

"Oh shit!" David shouted. Stopper had gone into a dive and there was a little glitter of light. Andrew had noticed and saw a Bludger flying parallel to Stopper. He flew towards the Bludger and smashed his bat into the Bludger, sending it in front of Stopper. He pulled out of his dive to avoid the Bludger and the Snitch was lost. The Hufflepuffs booed but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors cheered.

Mitchell flew away from a Bludger that was hit at him by Grant Warner. Mitchell pulled his broomstick around to face Warner. He looked quickly around the field for the other Bludger and Arie Yee, the other Beater. Warner smirked, making Mitchell scowl. He flew off to the Ravenclaw hoops and then up so he was about sixty feet above the ground. He looked around for anything that was golden. His eyes caught Stopper, but he was doing the same thing.

"C'mon, you stupid Snitch," Mitchell muttered.

Andrew looped away from a tower as a Bludger came at him. He got around it and turned, ready to hit it. The Bludger decided to change direction and instead headed towards Mitchell. "Move!" Mitchell swerved out of its way. "Good." He knew Matt Koler, their captain, would be after his ass if he knocked Mitchell unconscious.

Kayla Turk grabbed the Quaffle and chucked it at Austin. They wove in and out of the Hufflepuff team towards the Hufflepuff hoops. Matt flew ahead and Austin tossed the Quaffle to him. Matt turned and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could for the center hoop.

"Go Ravenclaw!" Hannah yelled, her breath forming a cloud.

"C'mon, Mitchell!" Oliver, David, and Derek yelled. "Get the freakin' Snitch!"

Twenty minutes later, Hufflepuff had scored three more points and Ravenclaw only one. Matt knew that the Hufflepuffs were beginning to catch up on their tactics. He turned to face Madam Hooch. "Time out!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle and he motioned for his team to follow him to the ground. They were all exhausted, the game had been going on for nearly an hour.

"C'mon, guys," Matt said. They huddled together. "Alright, Kevin, I want you watching Mitchell now. We don't want what Andrew pulled to happen to Mitchell. So Andrew, you've got more work. Sorry." Andrew shrugged. "Okay, Jeff, you're doing fine," he said. "You've got their moves by now, right?" Jeff nodded. "Austin and Kayla, just keep doing the usual. If we need to, we'll go to the new moves. But let's hope we don't need to." Kayla squeezed his hand. "Okay, let's get back to the game."

The team got on their brooms and they flew back into the air. Kevin stayed near Mitchell like he was told. Andrew sighed and gripped his bat tighter. The Hufflepuffs were on their brooms again and in the air. Madam Hooch handed the Quaffle to Chris Ruggerio, since he'd had the Quaffle before the time out, and blew the whistle.

Mitchell was a little annoyed with the fact that he had to have Kevin watching him, but at least Kevin gave him space. And he was useful, the Hufflepuffs had sent two Bludgers at him and he defended Mitchell both times. They were getting sore and wanted the game to be over soon.

Then three things happened in the span of fifteen seconds. First, the Snitch appeared in front of Mitchell. He snatched it out of the air. Second, a Bludger hit Elizabeth Kwait, a Hufflepuff Chaser, in the stomach and sent her flying into Mitchell, who fell off his broom and into Kevin. Thirdly, Andrew looked up to see what was going on and the Bludger that had hit Elizabeth slammed into him.

The entire stadium groaned as the three Ravenclaws and the one Hufflepuff fell onto the ground. Nanda put her hands over her mouth in shock at what had happened. Hannah looked over at David, Oliver, and Derek.

"Something tells me this might be a bad family tradition starting," she said, grinning. She threw her hands up in the air. "Thank god I have two X chromosomes!"

Oliver grinned and pushed her in the head. "I'm sure that's gonna happen."

"C'mon, let's go see if they're conscious," David said. They headed towards the stairs and down to the field. Andrew was out cold. Kevin and Mitchell were somewhat conscious. David walked over to Kevin and held two fingers up. "Kevin, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh… six?" Kevin asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, he's useless." The four of them watched as Kevin's head rolled to the side and he didn't move again. They turned to Mitchell. Derek knelt down next to his cousin.

"What day is it?"

"Novyday?" Mitchell guessed.

"What color is the sky?"

"Purple!"

Derek shook his head. "Okay, he's got some more brain issues."

"Let's get them to the hospital wing," Oliver said. "And let's hope they don't spend as much time in it as someone… _cough, David, cough, cough_… did."

* * *

Mitchell, Kevin, and Andrew laid next to each other in a row. Elizabeth was three beds over. Mitchell and Andrew were lying perfectly still, but Kevin kept tossing in his sleep. His eyes were tightly closed and his hand was in a fist. His forehead was covered in sweat and his breathing was irregular. 

"Stop!" he moaned. "No! Don't!"

In his dream, he saw his cousins. Oliver was on the ground and holding his side. His shirt was red. Mitchell dropped to the ground as a tail swung at him. Then he got up and ran forward. Kevin turned and saw Derek with two coils around him. He was fighting, but he was beginning to become sluggish. Kevin looked down and saw two rocks. He picked them up and threw them as hard as he could at what was holding Derek. It dropped Derek, but then charged for him.

"No!" Kevin shouted, sitting up. He panted heavily and looked around the dark hospital wing. It was completely quiet. Kevin put his head between his knees and breathed deeply. "It was only a dream," he whispered to himself. "Only a dream."

Mitchell heard Kevin shouting and it woke him up. He rolled onto his side to see Kevin curled in a ball on his bed. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting. "You alright?"

"No," Kevin muttered. He pulled his head back from his knees and looked at Mitchell. "I had the dream again."

"Mate, it happened eight years ago," Mitchell said. "She can't get us. Voldemort isn't here. He's gone. She's useless without a master."

"We don't know if he's dead!" Kevin yelled. He glared at his cousin. "What if Voldemort isn't dead. What if when he comes back to power he'll send her after us again. Did you ever think of that?"

"We're older," Mitchell said. "We're older and we're smarter. We can outwit her better than when we were four." He sighed. "It'd help if we figure out who it is."

"Does that mean we have to take Divination?" Kevin asked.

Mitchell shrugged. "I guess it does."

Andrew moaned and rolled over to look at Mitchell's back. "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy," Kevin said. "I had the dream again."

Andrew sat up as well. "Nagini can't get us while Voldemort's in hiding. And if he's dead, then we don't need to worry. Not about her at least."

Kevin now glared at Andrew. "We weren't freed from Voldemort during the summer."

"Harry was born in the summer," Mitchell answered.

"Did Voldemort fall that day? No, he didn't! It wasn't for another year and a half and that was autumn. So the prophecy hasn't come true yet. Which means we're still in danger," Kevin said.

Andrew shook his head. "Voldemort's gone. So we don't need to worry."

Kevin sighed and laid down. He didn't want to talk with them anymore. He rolled onto his side so that his back was to Mitchell and Andrew. They thought he'd gone back to sleep and laid down. But Kevin stayed awake, his eyes wide open. He felt the walls that he'd built up to keep the memory away breaking down. The walls were crumbling with each second even as he tried not to remember it. But that didn't stop the memory. It burst through the walls with a hissing noise.

Kevin refused to sleep for hours until he was so exhausted he couldn't help it. Still his dreams were filled with the snake.

* * *

Kevin rested his forehead against the cold glass of the window. His eyes gazed out across the grounds and watched the rain pouring down. There were footsteps behind him and a hand on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" a girl asked.

Kevin turned and saw Katie Wade standing behind him. He shook his head and rested his head against the window. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Kevin said. He sighed. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave me alone? This is something I need to deal with on my own."

Katie narrowed her eyes a bit, but nodded and left. Kevin sat down on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't alone for long. Half a minute later, Derek was sitting next to him. He glanced to his side to see that it was Derek. He sighed again.

"I'm guessing Andrew sent you to talk with me," Kevin muttered.

Derek nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his hands together. "Do you have the dream a lot?"

"No." He sighed deeply. "I'm guessing you do."

"Not as much," Derek answered. "Look, has anything happened that set it off? Like… did some Slytherin have a pet snake or something, or you were looking up things on Voldemort and you came across Nagini, or… or what?"

"I don't know," Kevin said. "I really don't know. It just started two nights ago in the hospital wing. I just had the nightmare."

"You weren't thinking about the prophecy… were you?" Derek asked.

"No! I was–" He stopped and thought of what had happened a few days ago. "Yes, yes I did," he said. "With the whole Topoly and Luden thing going on, poking around; Mitchell, David, and I were talking and we got to the prophecy."

"Did you dwell on it?"

"No," Kevin said. "I just… I just had another flashback."

Derek nodded. "Well, that's probably it."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in a dense forest, a dark spirit resided. It was busy thinking about a prophecy that it'd heard of long ago. A soft hissing sound escaped from it as it became more frustrated. 

"But when?" it hissed. "When will the freedom happen?"

An unwise mouse came scuttling across the spirit's area of the forest. The spirit growled. A flash of green appeared and the mouse curled over… dead.

"And which…" the spirit murmured, "will lead them? They are all the same. Which is it?" It glared over at the dead mouse. "Which?"

And then the mouse was ablaze.

* * *

Like I said, confusing end. I'm sure you know who the spirit was, but I'm assuming you're confused with the fire. Don't worry! I know there was hardly any Hannah, but next chapter will be with her and Oliver and it'll be a funny chapter. I hope to have it up next week. And please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17. Thanks to all you people that review! So remember how in the fourth chapter I said Mrs. Wood was pregnant? And during Christmas how her stomach was getting bigger? Do you people remember? (anyone who forgot, go back and read!) Well, that's a big hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge thing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Guess what!" Mitchell yelled, running over to the Gryffindor Table. "Guess what!"

Hannah sighed. "What?"

"Someone's birthday is in two and a half weeks," he said.

Hannah grinned and rested her head on her hand. "So it is."

Nanda walked into the Great Hall and sat down across from Hannah. "Yeah, when is your birthday? I don't think we ever go to that."

"April 3rd," Hannah said, still smiling. She turned to Mitchell. "So what should I expect from you people on my birthday?"

"I don't know," Mitchell said. "Kevin's the one plotting it."

Kaden then turned to Nanda. "Hey, can you help me with this?" he asked. Nanda turned to help him, which was what Hannah had been hoping for. She motioned for Mitchell to sit down.

"How's Kevin been doing?" she asked.

"No more nightmares," Mitchell said. "Last one was over a month ago."

Oliver walked into the Great Hall. He sat down on the other side of Hannah. "What are you people whispering about? Are you two secretly dating?"

"Ew! No!" Hannah said. She pushed Oliver teasingly. He sat next to her and poked her in the side. "Stop! You're so mean!" He tickled her gently. Then Nanda reached over the table and smacked Oliver in the head. "Thank you, Nanda." She smirked at Oliver who was scowling.

"Mail's here," Mitchell said as the flapping noise reached their ears. None of them looked up; the novelty had worn off long ago. They ate their breakfast, but Oliver stopped when Echo landed in front of him. He took off the envelope and opened it. "What's that?" Mitchell asked.

Oliver read the letter quickly, then looked at Mitchell. "Me mother's gone into labor."

"What's it say about class?" Hannah asked, looking over at it.

"Me da said to go to class and that he'll pick us up after Dark Arts," he said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Great. I really wanted to get out of that Potions test today, too!" He folded the letter up and went back to his breakfast. Echo was waiting for something. Oliver sighed and gave him a slice of toast. Then Diana flew down and bit at the piece as well. "Hey! That's Echo's!"

"They're sharing," Hannah said. "Be nice."

Twenty minutes later, Hannah and Oliver got up with Kaden, Nanda, Danniell, and Raheem and headed for Potions. They took their seats and a minute later the rest of the class entered. The test was extremely hard, but Oliver a lot of the answers. Hannah did know the answers to most of the questions. She was sure one or two of Oliver's answers had been copied from her paper. Eventually the class was over and they walked back up the stairs to the fourth floor where Defense Against the Dark Arts was. For the period, they had to do two worksheets using their books. This gave Hannah and Oliver time to talk.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Hannah asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Oliver said. "But Nikki keeps going on that she wants a little sister." He grinned and wrote another answer on his paper. Hannah looked at it and wrote the same answer. "I really don't care. As long as they don't bug me, I don't care."

Hannah grinned. "So you're going to hate it when this baby cries, right?"

"I've always hated it when they cry," Oliver said. Hannah shoved him in the shoulder. "Okay, I hate it when they cry at night."

Hannah shook her head and went back to the paper.

After class, Hannah and Oliver walked with their friends upstairs to the common room. On the seventh floor, outside the portrait hole, Mr. Wood and Joey stood there. Oliver and Hannah went over to Mr. Wood while their friends entered the common room.

"Hey Da," Oliver said. "Where's Nikki?"

"With your mother at St. Mungo's," Mr. Wood said. "C'mon, go get some clothes."

Hannah and Oliver went into the common room and into their dormitories. They put enough clothes for the weekend into dufflebags and grabbed their cloaks. They were back out in the corridor in under ten minutes. Mr. Wood led the way downstairs to the Entrance Hall and out to the grounds. Even though it was the middle of March, it was still freezing. Hannah pulled her gloves on and Oliver, who'd forgotten his, stuffed them in his pockets. It took another ten minutes until they were outside of the school grounds and the Disapperation barrier. Hannah and Oliver put their hands on Mr. Wood's shoulders while Joey held onto his father's hand tightly. Mr. Wood Disapperated and they were in an alley in London. Mr. Wood walked out and they were outside of the doll store. Mr. Wood talked quickly to the one doll, then stepped through the glass. He led the to Mrs. Wood's room.

"Hey, Mum," Oliver said.

Mrs. Wood smiled. "Hi Oliver. And Hannah. How was school?"

"Fine," Oliver said. He sat down in a chair next to the bed. Hannah also sat down. Nikki climbed into her lap and hugged her arm. She kicked her feet and then looked at her mother.

"Mummy, how did you get pregnant?" Nikki asked.

Oliver and Hannah had to suppress a laugh while Mr. Wood's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Mrs. Wood thought for a second. "Well, honey… um… first a man and a woman meet each other… and if they like each other a lot they start to date. Then if they love each other, the man will ask the woman to marry him. And then they just have kids."

Mr. Wood shook his head.

"So a boy and girl just meet each other?" Nikki repeated.

"And they have to love each other," Mrs. Wood said.

Nikki looked at Hannah. "So does that mean Hannah's pregnant?"

"What?!" Hannah asked in shock.

"Well, you know Oliver and you two love each other," Nikki said.

Hannah looked over at Oliver, her mouth still open. Then she turned to Nikki. "Yes, Oliver and I do know each other, and I do love him… but like a brother. And I'm only eleven. Nikki, you have to be older… like twenty, at the least… and you should be married. Oliver and I aren't." Oliver was laughing hard now.

"So date!" Nikki said.

"Um… how about not now," Hannah said.

Oliver smirked over at her. "Yeah, I don't think that'll work to well. Besides, aren't you supposed to be dating Mitchell and getting married to him?"

"I am _not_ dating Mitchell!" Hannah yelled at him. "Nor will I date him!"

A nurse walked into the room and to Mrs. Wood. She checked how far she had dilated. "Looks like you're ready to deliver," she said.

Oliver looked over at his dad. "Uh… do I have to be here?"

"No, you don't," Mr. Wood said.

"Can I go with him? Wherever he's going," Hannah said.

"Would you take Nikki and Joe then?" Mr. Wood said.

Hannah stood up and put Nikki on the floor, but took her hand. "Sure. C'mon, Oliver. Let's go!"

The four of them were out in the hall and the door closed. Oliver turned to Hannah. "So where should we go?"

"Let's just go to the gift shop," Hannah said. She tugged on Nikki's hand towards the stairs. Joe and Oliver followed. Nikki looked up at Hannah.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Nikki asked.

"I'm positive," Hannah said.

Oliver walked faster so that he was next to Hannah. "Aw, c'mon! Can't you see it! You being pregnant with my kid? Wouldn't that be great?"

"No! No, it wouldn't!" Hannah yelled. She shoved him in the shoulder. Nikki started laughing. "Nikki, I'm definitely not pregnant. So you can forget it."

Oliver sighed and kept walking. Soon they reached the gift shop. Nikki walked to where the dolls were while Joe simply walked up and down the aisles. Oliver looked over at Hannah.

"That was probably the most awkward conversation I've ever heard in my life," Oliver said.

Two hours later, there was an announcement over the speakers. "Oliver, Joseph, and Nikita Wood, please return back to room 220. Your little brother is born."

"Little brother!" Nikki repeated. "We have a brother?!"

"I heard, Nikki," Oliver said. "C'mon, let's go." He beckoned for Joe and Hannah took Nikki's hand. They walked back to Mrs. Wood's room and opened the door. Mrs. Wood sat up in her bed, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Mr. Wood was smiling at his wife and his new son. Hannah walked to the other side of the bed.

"What's his name?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Tyler Lawrence," Mrs. Wood said.

Oliver looked at his little brother. "Tyler. Lawrence? What kind of middle name is that?"

"It was one of Riley's son's names," Mr. Wood said. "Actually, you and him share something in common. You're both number 5. Only six generations apart." Riley was the first Wood boy. His father was Parker Wood, whose name Hannah took for a new last name. Riley was born on July 29th, 1821. He was a sextuplet with his five other brothers Zachary, Nansen, Kail, Ian, and Peter. Oliver knew there was some other prophecy and agreement that his great-great-great-great-great grandfather had agreed to. And he sometimes thought that it was because of the agreement that led to his and his cousins' current prophecy issue.

"Thank god mine's Nicolas," Oliver muttered.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Hey, I've got two! What were my parents thinking? Hannah Elizabeth Marie! Merlin, why not just one of them?"

Oliver sighed and pushed Hannah in the shoulder. Hannah pushed him back, but then turned her attention back to Tyler. Nikki was jumping up and down, trying to see her new brother. Hannah picked her up and held her. Nikki looked at Tyler curiously.

"I guess he's okay," Nikki said. "But I'd like a little sister."

"Sorry, honey, but you've got a baby brother," Mrs. Wood said.

"When is he coming home?" Nikki asked.

Mr. Wood shrugged. "Probably in two or three days."

Oliver looked down at his little brother. Tyler opened his eyes. Unlike how most babies had blue eyes when they're born, Tyler's were dark brown. Exactly like Oliver's. Oliver smiled at his brother. He knew this kid was going to be very attached to him.

* * *

Oliver and Hannah were back at Hogwarts by Monday. When they got back, Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, Derek, and Curt were waiting for them. 

"Okay, so is it a boy or girl?" Curt asked.

"A boy," Oliver said. He smirked at Curt then Mitchell. "And unlike some people, I haven't dropped him on his head."

"I wasn't dropped on my head!" Mitchell yelled.

Curt sighed and pushed his brother in the shoulder. Mitchell scowled and shoved back. David rolled his eyes, grabbed Mitchell's arm, and pulled him away from Curt. Andrew looked back at Oliver. "What's his name?"

"Tyler," Oliver said.

"And what's Nikki think of him?" Kevin asked. They all knew how much Nikki wanted a little sister. "Was she disappointed?"

"Yeah, at first," Hannah said. "Then she said he was okay."

"That's Nikki!" Kevin said. He smiled. "Guess what happened while you were gone!"

"I have no idea, Kevin," Oliver said. "Did you fall down the stairs?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nope! I ran into them! Well, not those stairs." He jerked his thumb at the marble stairs. "It was upstairs. I was going to go up a spiral stairs, but I missed the stairs and ran into the metal railing. And guess what happened then!"

"It cut open and now you've got a scar," Oliver said.

Kevin nodded his head and shoved out his arm. A new scar ran up from the middle of his arm to his elbow. He grinned and dropped his arm to his side.

"So how many do you have now?" Oliver asked.

"38," Kevin answered.

Oliver sighed and held up his finger, threatening Kevin. "Stay away from Tyler."

"Hannah!"

Hannah looked over to where she heard the voice calling her name. Then she was being hugged tightly by Nanda. "You're back!" She let Hannah go and looked at Oliver. "Baby brother or sister?"

"Brother," Oliver said.

Curt sighed. "Well, if you lot are done bonding, I'm gonna go and find Charlie. See you later. Kevin… try to stay out of trouble." He turned and walked up the marble stairs.

Mitchell watched his brother leave. "He's really starting to annoy me."

"What? That he's your brother or that he's turning fifteen and puberty's finally kicking in?" Andrew asked.

"Puberty," Mitchell said. Then he laughed. "Puberty. That's a weird word. Puberty."

"Great," Hannah said. "Now I'm gonna be thinking about the word 'puberty' all day."

* * *

Oliver, Hannah, Nanda, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem were sitting in the common room. Hannah and Oliver were leaning against each other, nearly falling asleep. Raheem and Nanda had their feet kicked up on the table and Danniell was stretched out under Raheem and Nanda's legs. Kaden was sitting upside down his chair. 

"You know what?" Nanda asked. Danniell grunted, Kaden raised his eyebrows, Oliver sighed, and Raheem coughed. Nanda knew it meant "what?" for them by now. "We don't know each other's middle names."

"I hate my middle name," Kaden muttered.

"You hate everything about your name," Hannah answered. "The first thing you ever told me and Oliver was that your name was weird. Then you named your owl KC because you hate it when people call you that. And…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Kaden said.

"Besides, mine's probably weirder than anyone's!" Nanda said. Her green eyes focused on Kaden's blue ones. "PLEASE!"

"Fine! It's Richard!" Kaden said. Then he sat straight up. "Ah, the blood's gone to me head." He rubbed his temples slowly, trying to stop the beginning headache. "Okay, now what's yours?"

"Hypatia," Nanda said proudly. The guys started laughing. Nanda shoved Danniell in the shoulder. "For your information, it means 'Intellectually superior woman.' Beat that!"

Danniell rubbed his head and messed up his blond hair. "Mine's Sebastian."

"I love the name Sebastian!" Nanda said.

"Okay, you, what's yours?" Danniell said, nudging Raheem in the leg.

"Huh?" Raheem asked thickly.

"What's your middle name?"

Raheem blinked his dark brown eyes. "Um… my middle name… uh… it's Elijah. If any of you laugh I will personally smack you across the face." Then he fell back into a doze.

Danniell looked over at Oliver. "Well, that threat isn't very… threatening. So what's yours?"

"Nicolas," Oliver said.

"And you?" Kaden asked Hannah.

Hannah smiled. "I've got two. Elizabeth Marie."

Nanda smiled and twirled her blonde hair with her finger. "Guess what! My mom's going to get my ears pierced for my birthday." Nanda's ears were completely bare. Hannah had asked her why she hadn't before. Nanda said that she was afraid of the needle going in her ear and hurting.

"Nanda, like I said before, I could pierce your ears for you," Hannah said. "All I need is a needle and a potato. Just stab your ear with the needle."

"And what's the potato for?" Raheem asked from the floor.

"Well, I can't just stab her ear with nothing to keep her ear from going back. And I can't use a lemon, because if some juice got in the hole… ouch," Hannah said, touching her ears. Nanda did the same. Hannah looked back at Nanda. "So do you want me to do it? It'll save your mom money!"

"First, you've never done it before or had it happen to you," Nanda said. Hannah's ears were pierced, but they'd been done professionally. "And second, who else would she spend it on? It's not like I've got a little sister who needs her ears pierced! That's the beauty of being an only child."

"How come my mom won't let me pierce my ear?" Kaden asked. He was now laying sideways in his chair, and it looked very uncomfortable.

"Because you're not sweet like me," Nanda said. "And I'm a little afraid of you doing it," she added, looking back at Hannah. "I can wait two more months."

Hannah shrugged. "Whatever."

Oliver elbowed Hannah in the side. "And wouldn't Nanda be a guinea pig for you?"

Hannah elbowed back. "Shut up!" She yawned and leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm tired." She closed her eyes and looked as if she'd fallen asleep. Oliver sighed.

"I'm not your pillow," he said.

"Yes you are. Now be quiet. Pillows don't talk," Hannah said. "But they do get me blankets."

Oliver sighed again. "Go up to bed!"

"No! Now stop moving."

Danniell laughed from the other couch. "Nanda, would you be my pillow?"

"No," Nanda said. "I'm too cool to be your pillow." She smiled and kicked at his legs. "Get your feet off the table. You're not cool enough to have your feet up here." Danniell pushed Nanda's legs off then. "You're mean."

"You're mean too," Danniell muttered. Kaden was laughing. Danniell glared at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"You asked Nanda if she would be your pillow! It's kinda like asking her to be your Valentine!" Kaden said, still laughing.

Danniell looked over at Nanda. "Ew."

"Yeah, allow me to add to it. EEWW!" Nanda stuck out her tongue.

Hannah took Oliver's hand and put it over her other ear. "You people are so loud. Oliver, you're being a very good pillow. Now you get a gold star."

"I don't want a gold star," Oliver said. "Can I have my hand back?"

"No," Hannah replied. "Do you want a cookie?"

"No, I want my hand back and I want to stop being your pillow," Oliver said, trying to act angry. But his eyes were bright. Hannah sensed that he didn't mind.

"You don't care," Hannah said, poking him in the side.

A soft snoring came from the floor. Danniell looked down and saw that Raheem had fallen asleep. He checked his watch. "It's eleven. We should probably get to bed."

"And some of those people that should be in bed are Hannah Elizabeth Marie Parker," Oliver said.

"What did I say about pillows and talking?" Hannah asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Go to bed. I'm going. Night you lot." He stood up. Hannah sighed and got up as well. She went up the stairs. Oliver walked over to Raheem and nudged him in the shoulder. "C'mon, mate, wake up." Raheem grunted but kept sleeping. Oliver knelt next to him and shook him. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!"

"Breakfast?" Raheem asked.

"Yeah, breakfast!" Oliver said. Raheem's eyes snapped open. "In eight hours. C'mon." He got up and headed to the stairs. Raheem got up and followed him. Nanda got off the couch and went up to her dorm. Danniell and Kaden glanced over at each other, then got up and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter will be Hannah and Terah's birthday. Reviews will motivate me and get the chapter up faster. Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

Well guys, tomorrow's my birthday. So as a present from me to you all, I updated. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 18

Hannah ran up the stairs that led to Professor McGonagall's flat. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by Terah hugging her. "Happy Birthday!" Terah said happily. "Well… one day early," she added. She let go of her sister. Hannah smiled and pulled her present out of her bag.

"Here," she said, offering the present. It was a slim box wrapped in blue paper. "Happy Birthday."

"And here's yours," Terah said. She gave Hannah a small red wrapped box. Hannah smiled as they exchanged their gifts. She ripped off the paper to see a silver necklace that said "sisters." Terah's present was a scrapbook of the two of them. Hannah glanced up at Terah. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Terah said.

"I'm assuming you've got a necklace like mine?" Hannah asked.

Terah pulled out the same necklace. It said "sisters" as well. Then she turned it over and on the other side it read "twin." Hannah flipped hers over and it had "twin" on it as well.

"Nice," Hannah said.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Terah asked.

Hannah smiled. "I don't remember. I just did it during my free time. I did a lot of it during Christmas break." Terah began looking through the book. On the first page was the two of them as babies and then eleven. "Like it?"

"I love it," Terah said. She hugged Hannah again. "Thank you so much."

The door opened and in came the Wood boys. Hannah and Terah let go of each other and faced them. Kevin grinned.

"Sorry, did we intrude?" he asked.

"What happened to knocking?" Terah asked.

Kevin smiled even wider. "That proper etiquette stuff is for those fancy people. You're… you." Oliver and Mitchell whacked Kevin in the head with their hands.

David sighed and looked over at Terah. "We have presents for you. Hannah, you get yours tomorrow." Hannah stuck out her lip and made her eyes begin to tear up. "Well, how are we supposed to explain to your friends why we didn't get your presents?"

"Get me two presents!" Hannah said, smiling.

David shook his head. "Doubt it."

"Okay, fine," Hannah said. "Terah, sit. We have this tradition and we _have_ to do it."

"No more hats!" Kevin said unhappily. Hannah whipped out her wand conjured up two paper hats on his ears. Kevin scowled. Terah looked from Hannah to Kevin, extremely confused. "Don't ask."

"I think I remember that," Terah said. "It was Mitchell's sixth birthday and you put those hats on your ears. And your mom took all those pictures."

"Stop it! I was five! That was seven years ago!" Kevin said.

Terah smiled and rolled her eyes. She motioned for them all to sit down, which they did. Hannah and Terah sat next to each other with Oliver and Derek. Mitchell, David, and Kevin sat on the other couch while Andrew took the chair.

"So are we doing this in our order again?" Derek asked.

"When do we not?" David answered. He nudged Mitchell. "That means you go!"

Mitchell handed over his present. Terah took off the gold wrapping paper to reveal a box of sweets. She looked up at him, smiling. Mitchell grinned as well. "Curt got them last week at Hogsmeade. So I guess you can really thank him."

David handed her his present. He had no idea what he should've gotten her, so he wrote to his mother a couple weeks back. She'd sent him a package with body washes matching body sprays. Kevin had done the same thing. He'd been sent nail polish and earrings for her. Andrew had written to Ryeanne instead of his mother. She talked with their parents and sent a purse with a compact mirror. Oliver actually had his own idea. He'd written home for his mother to take Nikki to that store (he could never remember what it was really called) where you stuffed a bear and gave it clothes. He, of course, explained this and Hannah laughed.

"It's called Build A Bear Workshop," she said. "I don't remember how many times I've ever told you that."

"Whatever," Oliver said.

Terah pulled off the wrapping paper. The bear had soft black fur and bright green eyes. The bear wore jean shorts and a blue tank-top. There were blue bows on the ears and had blue tinted sunglasses. Terah smiled and hugged the bear.

"Thanks," she said.

"I better get one," Hannah said.

"Don't worry," Oliver said. "Nikki made you one too."

Derek gave his present to Terah. She took off the silver paper and opened the box. Inside was a blue hoodie with a bronze eagle on it. On the back was written "McGonagall." Also there was a lip gloss set and a nail polish set. Derek grinned at Terah.

"Mums," he said. "What would we do without them?"

"Probably give them cars and footballs," Kevin said.

Terah smiled at her gifts. "Thanks guys."

The rest of the day the eight of them hung out in the flat, talking about everything and anything. Terah was excited to learn about Tyler and all of them were amused when Oliver explained about the whole Hannah being pregnant thing. When Kevin asked if Mitchell was the father, Mitchell pushed him off the couch. Terah raised her eyebrows, her green eyes going from Mitchell to Kevin on the floor.

"That's so mean," she said.

"By the way, I hope that scars," Mitchell said, pushing Kevin with his foot.

"It wouldn't be the first," Hannah muttered. She looked over to Terah. "See what I've had to put up with for these past six years?!"

"I'm sorry for you," Terah said. She played with a strand of her black hair. "They're more nuts than I remember."

"We are not nuts!" Kevin said from the floor. He pushed himself off and brushed at his jeans. "But _you_," he said, pointing at Mitchell, "are an idiot!" Mitchell rolled his eyes and looked over at Terah. "A total stupid idiot! More of one than I am!"

Terah laughed and held her new teddy close. "Now I know why my sister acts like she does."

Hannah laughed as well. Oliver noticed how their faces looked the same when they laughed. Their eyes squinted shut and they both had a dimple on their right cheek. Oliver thought for a moment and realized that they both laughed like Lily. Hannah noticed how he was staring at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. That wasn't something he should say. He knew it would upset them. He smiled and pushed her in the head. "Just planning on that."

"You're mean," Hannah said, pushing back.

"No, this is mean," Oliver said. He grabbed her arm and tickled her on her stomach. Hannah laughed harder and tried to squirm away. Oliver fell off the couch with Hannah. Kevin and Derek joined them, tickling Hannah. Mitchell got up and picked Terah up. She jerked away, but Andrew grabbed her around the waist and David tickled her feet. They fell onto the floor on top of Hannah and the other three. Terah slapped Mitchell across the face when he tickled her neck. Hannah kept moving around on the floor, trying to get away from Oliver, Kevin, and Derek. But Kevin held her feet and Oliver was tickling them. Hannah rolled onto her back and glared at Oliver. She shot her magic out of her hand and all of the Wood Boys were lifted into the air.

"Put us down!" Derek said.

Terah pushed herself onto her elbows. Hannah looked over at her sister. "Hey, give me your hand." Terah put her hand on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah felt the magic increase and she now flipped the boys upside down and in circles. David sighed and folded his arms as Hannah made him to back flips. Hannah made Andrew spin around in a circles and Kevin kept circling around the room. "Got any ideas for Mitchell?"

"Just put him upside down," Terah said. "And let the blood go to his head."

"Great, now I get a headache," Mitchell said as Hannah turned him upside down.

"I'll trade," David said as he continued his back flips.

Hannah twirled her finger at Oliver and made him to cartwheels in one spot. Then Derek she made jump up and down again and again. Hannah and Terah kept laughing as the Wood Boys floated in the air. Then the door to the flat opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. The Wood Boys looked over at her and she gazed down at Hannah and Terah.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"They were tickling us!" Terah protested.

David was still flipping. "Can you stop this? At least make Andrew stop. He looks like he's gonna be sick." Hannah made Andrew stop spinning. "Thank you."

Hannah looked over at the clock. It said that it was four-thirty. She looked over at Terah. She knew what Hannah was thinking. "I'm gonna miss you." She stood up and so did Hannah. Hannah put the Wood Boys down, who were all staggering as they got used to the effects of gravity. Terah hugged Hannah. "Happy Birthday, Hannah."

"Happy Birthday, Terah," Hannah said.

* * *

The next morning, Nanda woke up at six. She rolled out of bed and dressed. She walked over to Katie's bed and shook her shoulder. Katie smacked at Nanda and stuffed her head under her pillow. Nanda sighed and took away the pillow. 

"Mine!" Katie muttered.

"Get up," Nanda said.

Katie's eyes peeked open. She focused on Nanda and she woke up more. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked. She yawned and her green eyes gazed out the window. "It's night."

"Yeah, you're making sure Hannah doesn't come downstairs," Nanda said, pointing at Hannah. "Remember?"

"If I say no, does that mean I can sleep?" Katie asked.

Nanda shook her head. "Look, I gotta get Oliver, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem up. Just please try to stay awake." Then she walked into the bathroom and straightened her hair. She pulled it into a ponytail, then walked back out into the dormitory. Katie was awake, reading a book. Nanda walked down the stairs to the common room, then up the boys' stairs.

The boys' dorm was on the fifth floor of the tower. Nanda climbed the stairs until she reached the dormitory. She pushed the door open and walked into the boys' room. Raheem's bed was closest to the door. Next to him, Danniell's blond head peeked out from under the covers. Kaden was falling off the bed and Oliver had his face buried in his pillow. Nanda sighed. This was going to be a trick getting them up. She decided to get Oliver up first.

"Oliver," Nanda whispered. "Oliveeer! Wake up!" Oliver pushed her away and grunted into his pillow. Nanda sighed. "Look! Haggis!" she said excitedly. Oliver muttered something along the lines of, "Ew." But it could've been another moan. "A kilt!" Oliver didn't even respond to that. "I have cookies!" Oliver snorted in the pillow. "You're hopeless." She got up and went to Kaden's bed. Kaden was snoring softly, his head hanging off the mattress. Nanda poked him in the stomach. Kaden didn't move. She pulled at his black hair and he still didn't wake up. Then she smacked him on his chest.

"Ouch," Kaden said, but kept sleeping. He kicked off the covers, curled his legs up to his chest, and rolled onto his side away from Nanda. She was left looking at his blue boxer clad butt. Nanda rolled her eyes and went over to Danniell. He didn't respond to anything she did.

"Why is it so hard to wake up boys?" she muttered. She walked to Raheem's bed. "Man, wake up!" she said, pushing his shoulder.

"Wake me up when you have food, Mummy," Raheem muttered, swatting at her hand.

"I give up with you lot," Nanda said. She left the dormitory and walked up the stairs to the second year's dorm. She opened the door and went to David's bed. "David! Wake up! I need your help!"

"He won't wake up."

Nanda turned around to the bed where she heard the voice. A light was turned on and Nanda saw Azra lying on his bed. "It takes a foghorn to get him up. But I might be of use. What do you need?"

Nanda got up and walked to his bed. "I need to wake up the guys so we can get decoration stuff up. But they won't wake up and if I get food or something then they will. But I don't know how to make them, so I assumed David did and came up here," she explained quickly.

Azra smirked. "You need a house elf." He swung himself out of bed and picked a green T-shirt off the floor. He pulled it on over the white shirt he wore. He adjusted his sweat pants where they'd twisted up, and then headed for the door. "Actually, I think the house elves could be more useful then David or those other guys," he said. He ran his hands through his messy black hair and walked down the stairs. Nanda followed him down to the common room.

"Well, I don't care if house elves are more useful than the guys, I still need them up!" Nanda explained. Azra rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"It's way too early," Azra muttered. His eyes spotted someone coming down the stairs. He turned, making Nanda look, and saw Katie coming down the stairs.

"Katie!" Nanda said. She waved her hand at the stairs. "You're supposed to be in the dorm! What if Hannah wakes up?"

Katie was still in her pajamas as well as Azra. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore gray sweat pants with a white T-shirt. She shrugged innocently.

"I was bored," Katie said. Nanda rolled her eyes. "Rhiana's watching that she doesn't wake up." She glanced over at Azra. "Who's the kid with the tan?"

"Great, I'm a kid with a tan," Azra said. "I'm Arab. Not a sunbather." He gazed over at Nanda. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"To the kitchen to get food," Nanda answered. Azra was already walking towards the portrait hole. He pushed the door open and out in the corridor stood Mitchell, Kevin, Andrew, and Derek. "Perfect. You lot. Go wake up your cousins."

Mitchell shrugged. "Okay. What floor are they on?"

"Oliver's on the fifth. David's next one up. C'mon, let's go," Azra said, motioning to Nanda and Katie. He walked out of the portrait hole while the Wood Boys got into the common room.

The three Gryffindors went down the stairs until they reached the kitchens. When they got there, Azra opened the door and Nanda saw about fifty or so house elves working on breakfast. Three immediately came over to them. Nanda told them what they needed and the house elves went scurrying away to get the food. Once they were given a cake, candy, and other food, Azra told the house elves that they needed some help getting ready. Two females and one male came with them back to the common room. The house elves started putting up balloons while Nanda and Katie put up the streamers. Nearly twenty minutes later, they were done decorating. That was when Katie noticed that none of the guys were downstairs.

"Where are they?" Katie asked. She marched over to the boys' stairs and quickly walked up them. Nanda followed her. Azra just sat down; he didn't want to go back up the stairs. In Oliver's room, Kevin was curled up in a ball next to Oliver's bed. Andrew was asleep at the base of Kaden's bed and Derek was lying between Danniell's and Raheem's beds. Katie sighed. "Idiots." Nanda nudged Derek in the toe but he wouldn't move. Katie walked to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She walked back into the dormitory and stood over Kevin. She poured the water onto Kevin's face. He woke up and sat up straight, spitting out water.

"What was that for?" Kevin demanded.

"You wouldn't wake up," Katie said innocently. She set the glass on Oliver's bedside table. "Did you even try to get them up?"

Kevin smirked. "Well, I had an idea. But then I fell asleep." Katie waited impatiently to hear his idea. Kevin knew what she was waiting for. "Uh… I forgot what." Katie sighed and turned around to Nanda. Then Kevin noticed Danniell's CD player. "Got it again." He ran over to the CD player and turned it on. He found a CD that he knew had really loud music. "This will probably wake up the entire school, but it might get Oliver up."

"The point is to not wake Hannah up," Nanda reminded him.

"Fine, fine," Kevin said. He took out his wand and muttered a charm to silence the room. Then he muttered a charm to keep any noise from waking up Percy and Eric. "Let's go!" He pressed play. The music blared through the room. Oliver jerked up. Kaden fell out of bed and Andrew hit his head on the footboard. Raheem jumped up onto his hands and knees. Danniell's eyes snapped open and Derek stood up quickly, looking around for where the noise had come from. Kevin shut off the music and stood up. "Morning."

"I hate you," Oliver muttered.

Kevin grabbed Oliver's ankle and pulled him out of bed. Oliver fell off his bed and onto the floor. Oliver kicked Kevin, making him fall over. Andrew and Derek rolled their eyes at their cousins. Annoyed, Oliver got up and walked to his chest. He pulled out some clothes and then turned to Nanda and Katie. "Go! It's the boys' room!"

Nanda and Katie sighed, but they left the room. Satisfied, Oliver pulled off his white T-shirt and put on the blue one he took out. Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem got dressed as well while Kevin, Andrew, and Derek talked. That was until Mitchell appeared.

"I can't get David up," he said.

Kevin sighed and the three of them went upstairs. Danniell turned to Oliver. "You guys look way too much alike. It's so weird!" He pulled a gray shirt over his head. "Do your dads look alike as well?"

Oliver nodded. "Yep. So does me grandda and me great-uncles," he said, pulling his jeans on. "And I'm guessing me great-grandda did with his brothers. But I don't remember him much. He died five years ago at 92."

"Well what about the youngest one? How old would be now? Early 90's?" Kaden asked.

Oliver shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to flatten his tousled hair, but it did no good. Shrugging, Oliver turned back to his friends. "No. Camden was a twin and so were the other four Wood boys. The youngest was Zander. He was born in 1893. He died about ten years ago. I was really little," he said. He rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Me grandda's 70 and his youngest brother's 64."

"So your grandpa and his brothers are one year apart?" Raheem said as he got dressed as well. His black hair was messier than Oliver's. Oliver nodded as he yawned. "And what about your dad and uncles?"

"A year," Oliver said, still yawning. "God I'm tired." He stretched and slapped his face a few times. "Okay, that did no good. I better go get David up. It takes an army to get him out of bed."

Back up in the girls' dormitory, Hannah was waking up. She moaned into her pillow, then pushed herself up onto her elbows. There was a light on and Rhiana was sitting next to it. Or it looked like Rhiana. Hannah could hardly see since most of her hair was in her eyes. She blew at it and her hair flew into the air and fell behind her head. She kicked her legs out of bed and sat up.

Rhiana looked up at her. "You're awake."

"So are you," Hannah answered. She straightened her camisole and pushed at her hair. She could feel that it was a hopeless mess. "Rhiana, how bad is it?"

Rhiana glanced at the tangled brown hair. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being it needs to be shaved off… about a four."

"Great," Hannah muttered. She stood up and walked across the room to the bathroom. She leaned against the sink to examine her hair. It was as bad as she thought. Grabbing her brush, she tried to straighten her hair a bit at a time, but she soon lost patience. Sighing, Hannah put the brush down. She gazed at her fingers and thought about using her magic. She looked back at the mirror and agreed it was for the best. She directed her finger at her hair and her magic erupted out of the end. It flowed from the top of her hair down, removing the knots that were there. When her hair was straight, the magic faded away. Satisfied, Hannah went back to the dormitory.

"That was quick," Rhiana said.

Hannah shrugged. "Magic."

Rhiana scoffed. "Obviously."

Hannah yawned and covered her mouth. Once she stopped, she shuffled to her trunk and pulled out a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of black jeans. She got dressed and then headed for the door. That was when Rhiana dropped her book and dashed in front of Hannah so she couldn't go to the stairs. Hannah sighed and crossed her arms.

"Rhiana, move. I need to go downstairs," she said.

Rhiana shook her head. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," Hannah said.

"No you don't," Rhiana repeated.

Nanda's head appeared in the door. "Yes she does." She smiled at Hannah. "C'mon you!" She pushed Rhiana aside and grabbed Hannah's wrist. Hannah looked from Nanda to Rhiana, completely confused. But she didn't have a chance to ask what was going on because Nanda pulled her down the stairs and Rhiana was running down with them. Nanda looked over her shoulder at Hannah. "We have a surprise for you!"

They had reached the common room. It was completely dark except for at the windows where the sky was beginning to turn an orange color from the sunrise. Hannah looked over at Nanda.

"You got rid of the light?" she guessed.

But Nanda didn't answer her. Instead she yelled, "Oliver Nicolas Wood! And his cousins! If you lot fell asleep down here, I will personally kick each and every one of your arses!"

A lamp turned on, lighting up Derek's face. "Relax. We're here." Another light was turned on and another. Mitchell, David, Kevin, Andrew, and Oliver were sitting on two couches. Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem were relaxing in chairs. Katie and Azra stood near the fireplace. On the table was a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Hannah!" in red icing. Gryffindor's lion was on the cake as well. And up in a corner of the cake was a bronze eagle. Hannah looked around and saw the decorations. Then she blushed.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted. Kevin waved his wand and a shower of silver confetti fell on Hannah. She blew at it, but there was a large pile on top of her head.

"Thanks, Kevin," Hannah said, brushing it off. "Are you sure you don't want any paper hats?"

"I'm positive," Kevin said. He turned to his cousins. "And if _any_ of you come at me with hats, I will push you out the window."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want any scars," Mitchell muttered to David, but it was loud enough so that everyone heard.

Nanda butted in. "No fighting today! It's Hannah's birthday. Now be good." She turned to Hannah, her green eyes already bright with excitement. Hannah wondered for a second what it would be like on Nanda's birthday. "So what do you want to do first? Eat cake or open presents?"

"She wants you to say presents!" Raheem yelled from his chair.

"Zip it!" Nanda hissed at him.

Hannah looked over at Raheem who was grinning broadly. "Do you really want me to say presents?" she asked. Nanda nodded. "Okay fine. Presents."

"Yay!" Nanda cried happily.

Katie glanced over at Rhiana. "How can Nanda be so happy in the morning?"

Rhiana shrugged. "Don't look at me. This is a miracle for me to be this conscious on a Sunday morning." She looked over at Hannah. "Hey, Hannah!" Hannah looked over at Rhiana and Katie. "Um… we really didn't get you anything. We didn't know it was your birthday."

"It's okay," Hannah said. When Rhiana and Katie didn't look convinced, she said, "Really, it's fine. I don't care. I have enough stuff at home."

Oliver handed out his present. "And now you'll have more stuff. And it's all useless!" He looked over at Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem. "And before any of you say anything, my sister made this for her. So you better not laugh."

Hannah took his present and pulled off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and there was her bear, just as Oliver had promised. Only hers was brown with blue eyes and what had been blue on Terah's bear was red for Hannah. As for the other presents, Hannah had seen them all yesterday when Terah had opened her gifts. So she was very excited to open her presents from Nanda, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem.

Nanda had given her a bunch of books. There was a book about King Arthur, another was a biography of Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov, the third was a book on the Romanovs, and the last two were books on Cleopatra.

"Books on princesses," Danniell said as he looked at the one about Cleopatra. "Well, mine has nothing to do with books. Here."

Danniell's present was a CD case holding three CDs. Hannah thanked him, but didn't mention the fact that her CD player was broken after Nikki dropped it off the side of the stairs. Even magic hadn't helped it. But since it had been the day before Hannah and Oliver had to go back to school after Christmas, Hannah had told Mr. and Mrs. Wood not to worry about it. But Raheem's present turned out to be very useful with Danniell's. It was a brand new CD player. And Kaden's present was four other CDs.

"Thanks," Hannah said as she looked through all the CDs. "A music and book birthday. You guys don't count," she added at the Wood Boys.

"Okay, fine," Oliver said. "I'll just take the bear back." He reached for the teddy bear.

"No!" Hannah said, snatching up her bear. "If you touch her, I will slap you."

"What's with all the threats?" Katie asked.

"That's a good question," Nanda said.

Andrew grinned. "Well, happy birthday Hannah. You're finally twelve. So we're all finally close in age! And then Mitchell's birthday's in five months and he'll be fourteen."

"I feel old," Mitchell said. He looked at the cake. "I'm hungry. Hannah, blow out the candles so we can eat!" He quickly lit the candles. Hannah rolled her eyes, but then closed them and blew out the candles. The cake cut itself and everyone grabbed a piece. "But this is the best part about someone's birthday. Cake!"

Derek shook his head. "Watch him be some professional pastry chef just so he can eat the cakes," he said. Andrew nodded in agreement. Mitchell glared at him, but continued to eat his cake.

"You know what?" Hannah said from the floor. Her back was against the couch and Oliver's legs were next to her. She rested her head against his leg. "Since we really didn't celebrate your guys' birthdays, we should just have one big party for the three of you with Nanda's birthday."

"I don't wanna share my birthday with them!" Nanda whined. "Make it the day after or before."

"Okay," Hannah said. She took another bite of cake. "And we're gonna have this cake."

"Amen to that!" Mitchell said as he finished his. He leaned over to the table and got another piece. "This has made my day."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review guys. I know I say this at the end of every chapter, but I love getting reviews (that are nice). You guys that write stories know what I'm talking about. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. 

PS. Happy Easter, Passover, and whatever holidays are celebrated during the spring.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so I haven't updated in a month. I'm going to warn you now, I'm not going to be able to update as much because I don't have as much time to write my stories since I've started a job. But I'll update when I can.

Well, when I started writing this, I wasn't feeling the best. So guess where this is gonna lead...

* * *

Chapter 19

Oliver banged his head on the table. "I hate this!" he muttered angrily.

Danniell was leaning over their potion as he added another ingredient to the cauldron. The liquid was pitch black in color. Danniell looked up at Oliver as he hit his head on the table again. "Make yourself useful and open the book. Tell me what this potion should look like."

Oliver sighed and opened his book to the page. He scanned down the instructions. "We're at the mantis part, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I just added the legs," Danniell said.

"It should be black," Oliver said. He read the next line. "You stir it four times to the left and it should turn a dark red color."

"Okay, let's see," Danniell said. He stirred the potion four times to his left. As he stirred, the potion slowly became a deep red. "Now we need to turn the fire down."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Danniell flicked his wand at the fire. The flames died down a bit. "Because we need to add the dragon spines and they're combustible."

On the other side of the dungeon, Katie and Rhiana were at the same part of the potion Oliver and Danniell were at. Rhiana was bent over the potion while Katie played with the dragon spines. "Can we add these yet?" Katie asked.

"In a minute," Rhiana said. "Just let me stir this." She did and the potion turned the dark red color the book said it would.

"Now add them?" Katie asked, about to put them in.

"Katie, stop it," Rhiana ordered. But Katie didn't listen. She dropped three of the spines into the potion. "Katie!" She aimed her wand at the potion, trying to turn the fire down. But she was so nervous, she couldn't get the fire to cool. Now the potion was swirling and becoming an orange color. "This isn't good. Move!" They scooted their stools away from the cauldron. Some of the potion splashed out near Katie's feet. It burst into flame.

"Wade!" Snape shouted. "What is going on?!"

Another splash of potion flew out of the cauldron and landed on the desk. Flames licked at the wood. Now the class was staring at the cauldron.

"Everyone out!" Snape ordered.

Oliver got up and grabbed Hannah's arm. He pulled her out the door and into the hall. Soon the rest of the class had joined them. Kaden was one of the last out. The spot where Katie and Rhiana had been was a ball of flame. Snape was yelling spells, but the fire didn't recede. Kaden knew somehow that Hannah could take care of it.

"Hannah, come here," Kaden hissed.

Hannah tried to walk forward, but Oliver held her back. "No, Snape can take care of it." He was worried that she would be hurt.

She sensed his fear. "I'll be fine," Hannah assured him. She pulled her arm from his grip and walked over to Kaden. She glared at the raging fire and pulled her magic from her body. She tried to think of the fire going out, but it didn't help. Then a memory of when she had been sitting with her dad in front of the fire on Christmas Eve. She thought about how the fire had been bright and comforting. And she remembered how her dad had held her tightly and told her that he loved her. Around her, people were amazed that the fire was becoming smaller, but Hannah wasn't paying attention. She just kept thinking about her father. James had kissed her cheek and asked her if she would always be a daddy's girl. She had told him that she would. Hannah kept thinking about the moment with her father until Oliver gently shook her. She jerked her head up at him, surprised that he was there.

"C'mon, Snape canceled class," Oliver said. Hannah blinked her eyes a few times. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Hannah whispered. "I'm fine."

Oliver surveyed her closely. "You don't look okay." He took her hand and felt that they were hot. He touched her face and noticed that it was warm. "You feel sick. C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital wing." And before Hannah could protest, Oliver was steering her to the infirmary.

"Oliver, I'm fine!" Hannah insisted as Oliver basically pulled her up the steps. "I don't need to go to the hospital wing."

Oliver sighed as he forced her up onto the landing. Then he looked hard at her. "Hannah, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way: you walk. The hard way: I throw you over my shoulders and carry you. Now which is it?" Hannah planted her feet. "Okay, fine."

"Oliver, don't touch me!" Hannah yelled. She tried to run down the stairs, but Oliver grabbed her around the waist. "No! I don't wanna go!"

Oliver climbed the next two sets of stairs with difficulty. Finally he reached the infirmary. Hannah was still trying to get away from him.

"I'm fine! Now let me go!" Hannah ordered.

Oliver pushed her onto a bed. "Now sit there while I get Madam Pomfrey."

Hannah scowled. "Not a chance."

"I'll make you!"

"You and what army?"

"If I had my cousins, that army!" Oliver said. Hannah folded her arms and glared at him. "Hannah, just let Madam Pomfrey check you over. Please?"

"No," Hannah said. "I'm fine, Oliver. I'm not sick!"

Oliver now glared at her. "Fine! If you won't stay." He took out his wand. "I'll make you." He waved his wand and black ropes tied themselves around Hannah's wrists to the bed rail. Hannah tried to pull her right arm free, but the ropes were tight.

"Oliver Nicolas Wood! You let me go this instant!" Hannah yelled, pulling harder at her arms. The ropes wouldn't budge. "When I get loose…" she threatened.

Oliver ignored her and walked to the end of the hospital wing. He found Madam Pomfrey in her office, writing on a piece of parchment. "Madam Pomfrey?" Oliver said. The nurse looked up. "I think Hannah's sick. Can you check her?"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said, standing up. Oliver led the way back to the bed where Hannah was still tied. He waved his wand and the ropes vanished. Hannah gave him a look of pure venom, but Oliver shrugged it off. He watched as Madam Pomfrey checked to see if she had a fever or anything. "Dear, I think you're coming down with the flue."

"I am not!" Hannah protested.

* * *

"Who am I kidding?" Hannah moaned to Oliver. "I'm sick." She had spent the entire weekend in the hospital wing coughing, sneezing, and sleeping. Oliver had spent most of his free time with her except when he was sleeping. Right now, everyone was at dinner, but Oliver gave up dinner and ate in the hospital wing, otherwise Hannah would be angry at him. 

"I hate to say I told you so… but I told you so," Oliver said from his chair. Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. "Well… that's better than your usual sarcasm."

"I can't even think of a sarcastic remark!" Hannah complained. She did look sick. Her face was pale, except for her nose which was red, and she had dark circles under her eyes. By her bed was a bucket filled with tissues. She'd spent most of the day sneezing and coughing. "Oliver, tell me I'm gonna get better, because it feels like I'm dying."

"You're not dying," Oliver said.

"How do you know?! You don't know how crappy I'm feeling," Hannah snapped. "What if I was dying? Then how would you feel that you didn't believe me?"

"Hannah, you're not dying," Oliver repeated.

"Knock, knock," Kaden said. He and Danniell were at the opening in the curtain. "Can we visit?"

"Sure," Hannah muttered thickly. "You'll want to see me before I die."

Kaden looked over at Oliver. "What is she talking about?"

"She thinks she's dying," Oliver explained. He smirked as Hannah threw a wadded up tissue at him. "But she just hates being sick."

"I'm dying, dammit! Now make yourself useful and go carve my tombstone," Hannah ordered.

"What do you want me to put?" Oliver asked. "_Here lies Hannah, the world's youngest dictator_. How does that sound to you?"

"Oliver, you're a waste of space," Hannah said, stuffing her face in the pillow. She coughed and groaned. "Danniell, tell Nanda she gets all my stuff."

"What about me?" Oliver asked.

"You're a waste of space! You get nothing!" Hannah said, her voice still muffled by the pillow. She turned to look at him. "Can you get me crackers?" Oliver scowled at her. She smiled weakly. "Please? I love you."

"No you don't," Oliver said.

"True, but I want crackers," Hannah answered. "Please Oliwa?" Oliver sighed and stood up. "Thank you."

"C'mon, you guys," Oliver said. Danniell and Kaden got up. "We'll be back in a few minutes." The three of them left the hospital wing.

Hannah flopped onto her back and closed her eyes tightly. "I hate being sick," she moaned. She tried to go to sleep, but her stomach ached. She rolled onto her side and held her stomach. "God. This is _awful_. Oliver Nicolas Wood, where are my crackers?"

Madam Pomfrey came over to check on her. "How are you doing, dear?"

Hannah opened her eyes and squinted them shut. Madam Pomfrey's white apron was blinding to her. She looked up into the nurse's face. "Bad. How long have I been in here? A week?"

"Three days," Madam Pomfrey corrected her.

"It feels like a week," Hannah muttered. She coughed and closed her eyes. "Do you have a sleeping potion or something?"

"Yes, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll be right back." She went to her office where she kept dozens of potions. She selected a blue one and came back to Hannah's bed. She poured a few teaspoons of the potion into the glass on Hannah's bedside table. "Drink this."

Hannah pushed herself up into a sitting position. She became dizzy and had to put her head between her knees. After a few seconds, she was able to sit properly and drink the potion. Immediately she felt drowsy. She laid down and closed her eyes. In only a few moments, she was fast asleep. But ten minutes later, Oliver, Kaden, and Danniell were back in the hospital wing. Oliver saw Hannah sleeping and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she is definitely a dictator," Oliver said. He sat down in his chair and put the crackers on the table. "She tells us to go get crackers, and then she falls asleep." He sighed as he gazed at her sleeping. "But she's kinda cute when she sleeps."

"Like a puppy," Danniell commented.

Kaden tilted his head to the side. "How is she like a puppy?" Hannah shifted under the sheets. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Yeah, now I can see a puppy."

Oliver smiled at Hannah and reached into his bag. He pulled out a worn, stuffed penguin. He laid the penguin next to Hannah. She grabbed the old toy tightly to her chest. Kaden raised his eyebrows. "What's with the penguin?"

"It was her favorite toy when she was a baby," Oliver said. "It was mine. She took it."

"Mine," Hannah whispered. She coughed again.

Oliver glanced over at the other two. "Let's leave her alone. Besides, Madam Pomfrey's gonna come and shoo us out of here pretty soon." Kaden and Danniell nodded and got up. As they left, Oliver touched Hannah's shoulder again. "Get better." Hannah smiled a little bit. Oliver grinned and followed his friends out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The next evening, Hannah was still in the hospital wing, but she was getting better. Oliver had spent most of his free time with her, helping to get her homework done. At eight, Hannah was getting tired, so Oliver went back to the common room. Now he was working on his homework with Kaden, Danniell and Raheem. The clock said that it was ten thirty. Oliver sighed and rested his head against the wooden table. 

"I'm so tired," he muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Kaden said.

Raheem yawned and shut his thick History of Magic book. "I don't care about goblin rebellions."

"You better start to like them," Oliver said, yawning. He rolled his head to his right where Raheem was sitting. "Curt's a fourth year and they're learning about it… only in more detail."

"I thought we already had to learn every detail," Raheem said. He opened his book again and found a name. "Since when are we ever going to know that Tristock was the secretary of the 1589 case for goblin rights? Really, when are we going to need to know this?"

"Don't know," Oliver mumbled. He sat up and threw his books in his bag. "I'm going to bed." He picked up his bag and walked up the stairs.

Kaden shut his book as well. "Let's go. We're obviously not getting anything done." The three of them gathered their stuff and went up to their dormitory. Oliver was already getting changed; he was pulling on his white shirt and kicking his pants off at the same time. Raheem was so tired he got into bed without even changing. Danniell walked to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out his pajamas and changed for bed. Just as he was standing up, he felt dizzy and had to grab the pole of his bed.

"Whoa," he muttered, rubbing his head. He closed his eyes to block out the pain. Faces flashed behind his closed eyes. He saw Hannah and heard her crying and screaming. _"Stop! No! Don't!"_ Then he saw another face. The teenage boy had dark hair and cold eyes. But he only saw him for a moment and then his vision went back to Hannah. She was still crying. "Hannah."

Oliver jerked his head up. "What's happening to her?"

Danniell's vision stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his dorm mates looking at him curiously. Oliver, who had been lying down, was standing now. Danniell noticed how tense Oliver was standing.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked, worried.

"I don't know," Danniell said. "It was weird. She was older."

"Was there anybody else?" Oliver demanded, still not relaxing.

"A guy," Danniell said. "But I didn't recognize him."

Kaden sat on the edge of his bed. "Oliver, I'm sure Hannah's fine." Kaden noticed how Oliver's eyes were still filled with worry. "Look, she'll be okay. Relax and go to bed." He turned off his light and got under his blankets.

Oliver sighed and pulled his blankets down. He got in his bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep. He laid there for an hour, thinking of what Danniell had seen. What was going to happen to her? Oliver was scared that she would be hurt and that he wouldn't be able to help her. Oliver knew he could never live with himself if that happened. He wished that he could go and see Hannah, but he wouldn't be able to get back into the hospital wing.

The entire night, Oliver slept for about half an hour at a time. Altogether, he got maybe four hours of sleep. When he woke up again at five thirty, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sighing, he got out of bed and changed into his school robes. He grabbed his bag and trudged down the stairs. He collapsed into a chair and started to finish up his homework for Charms. Today he had double Charms. Usually the period went quickly, but Oliver knew it was going to drag on.

At seven, Raheem, Kaden, and Danniell came down the stairs. Oliver got up and walked with them to the Great Hall. Oliver poked at his food a bit, but didn't eat much. Kaden noticed how Oliver was acting weird.

"Mate, Hannah's going to be fine," Kaden said. Oliver looked up from his porridge to Kaden. "You know she's okay."

"I don't know," Oliver mumbled.

"Well, just because you don't know for sure doesn't mean you should drown your spoon in porridge," Kaden said. Oliver took his spoon out of his bowl. "C'mon, let's get to class. Raheem, Danniell. Oliver and I are going."

"Okay," Danniell said, not looking up from his homework.

Kaden and Oliver left the Great Hall and headed for the Charms corridor. When they got to their classroom, the door was closed. They sat on the cold stone floor with their backs against the rough stone. Kaden sensed how Oliver was still worried. "Look, Danniell told me about his visions. He's still trying to get the hang of it. Maybe what he saw isn't going to happen. Maybe it's just a possibility."

"I'd prefer if there was no chance of it happening," Oliver said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oliver, none of us know what _is_ going to happen," Kaden pointed out. His blue-gray eyes still gazed steadily at Oliver. "So don't worry about it. If it happens, it happens."

"I won't let it happen," Oliver said, determined. "I won't."

Ten minutes later, the rest of the students had shown up and Professor Flitwick opened the door to the classroom. Oliver sat by himself next to Hannah's usual seat. Nanda and Raheem sat in front of him and Danniell and Kaden were to his right. Oliver stared outside at the rain, but out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit next to him. He turned his head and saw Derek sitting in Hannah's seat.

"Hey, mate," Derek said. They both made fists and hit each other's. "I take it Hannah's still sick."

"Yeah," Oliver answered. "She still thinks she's dying. Yesterday she ordered me to go carve her tombstone. And then she called me a waste of space."

"We've rubbed off on her too much, haven't we?" Derek asked. He noticed that even though Oliver was grinning, his eyes were rather dull. "What's the matter?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't really know how to explain."

Derek grinned at his cousin. "Mate, we've got a double period today. You can explain it, I'm sure. Now start talking!"

"You're three words away from me shoving you off that chair," Oliver answered. Professor Flitwick hopped onto his desk. "I'll tell you in a bit." He took out his notebook and began to write down notes as Professor Flitwick spoke. Derek was impatient for their practice time so he and Oliver could talk. What was actually ten minutes seemed like half an hour for Derek. But eventually Professor Flitwick told them to practice and Derek turned to his cousin. "Okay, mate, give me a minute."

"So what's going on?" Derek asked.

Oliver tapped his wand against his hand. "Well… last night, Danniell had a vision."

Derek raised both his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Danniell's family comes from a bunch of Seers," Oliver explained. "So Danniell sometimes has these visions. They could be something that's happened, what's happening now, or something that will happen. Anyways, he saw Hannah, but she was older. Some guy was hurting her." He sighed heavily and gazed at the leg of his desk. "And I'm afraid that I won't be able to help her."

Derek sighed as well. "Oliver, no one knows for sure what's going to happen in the future. Maybe Hannah will make a decision and she'll avoid that possibility. And Oliver… Hannah's a tough girl. You know that, I know that… everyone knows that! Don't worry about it."

"I still do," Oliver muttered.

"Boys! Are you working?" Professor Flitwick interrupted.

Oliver and Derek jerked their heads up. "Yes, Professor," they said in unison. They practiced the charm a few times under the watchful eye of Professor Flitwick. When he turned to go watch some other students, they put their wands back down.

"I dunno, Derek," Oliver muttered, rubbing his eyes. "It's just… I've always been protective of Hannah. I mean… even before what happened to her parents I was always watching out for her. And then they died and… you know… I just wish Danniell hadn't told me… but then I do… Great, now I have a headache." He put his head on the desk and closed his eyes. "How much longer until this class is over?"

"An hour," Derek answered.

Raheem turned around and leaned against their desk. "Oliver, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Oliver said. "I have a headache."

Raheem glanced at Derek. "He tell you what Danniell saw?" Derek nodded. "Yeah. Oliver, stop thinking about it and your headache will go away."

Nanda now was facing them. "Raheem, you're an idiot! You use Oliver's headache for his advantage!" She smacked the back of his head. "Oliver, look pale. And keep your head down."

"Okay," Oliver said, folding his arms on the desk.

Nanda spun around in her seat and raised her hand. "Professor Flitwick!" The little wizard turned around from where he was helping Sean Verness with his charm. "Oliver isn't feeling well." Professor Flitwick hopped off Sean's desk and walked over to them. He looked up at Oliver and saw that his face was pale and his eyes were closed tight in pain. "I think he needs to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Wood, you may leave. Derek, please go with your cousin. Make sure he gets there alright," Professor Flitwick said.

Derek and Oliver stood up and left the classroom. Once they were outside, they both smirked. Derek punched Oliver in the shoulder. "Awesome, mate. Still feeling sick?"

"Yes," Oliver said, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's get going."

The boys ran down the corridor and to the stairs. When they were outside the hospital wing, Derek grabbed Oliver's arm. "Mate, you can't just run in there. Okay, look sick." Oliver caught his breath and relaxed his expression. "Well, you've got the flushed face working for you. But other than that, you look like you just went running. C'mon, look more sick!" Oliver coughed and let his eyes close a bit to look like he was extremely tired. "Your mum should've put you in an acting class. We're not gonna get much better. C'mon." He pushed Oliver towards the door. Madam Pomfrey was by Hannah's bed, giving her a potion. "Madam Pomfrey, Oliver's got a headache."

"Let's hope it's not what Hannah has," Madam Pomfrey said. "Here, Oliver. Take the bed next to Hannah." Derek led Oliver to the bed. "What's the matter?"

"I've got a headache," Oliver mumbled.

"At least you're not dying," Hannah moaned from her bed. "I feel worse than yesterday!" She opened her eyes a bit. "You better have started my tombstone."

Oliver groaned and laid down. "I'm not making your tombstone. Now stop it."

"I'll go get a potion. Derek, you can go back to class," Madam Pomfrey said, turning away from them. Derek waved and left as well.

Hannah picked her head up and looked over at Oliver. "Do you want the penguin?" Hannah asked, handing over the stuffed toy. Oliver shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't need to have your flue," Oliver said. "I just have a headache." He turned his head and smiled at her. "What've you been doing?"

Hannah shrugged and hugged the penguin again. "Coughing up my lungs," Hannah said. She noticed that Oliver seemed overly tired. "What's the matter?"

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. "I was just worried about you."

"Why?"

"Danniell… he had a vision last night and he saw you hurt," Oliver said, opening his eyes again. He rolled onto his side so he could look at her better. "I'm just scared that I can't keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe, thank you very much," Hannah snapped at him. But she grinned again. "I'm fine except for feeling like crap."

"Poor Banni," Oliver said quietly. "But you have to be getting better. You've been in here for five days! And you missed Quidditch!"

"Yeah, that's true," Hannah agreed. "I did miss the Hufflepuff and Slytherin game. So let's see… since Slytherin beat Hufflepuff by eighty points, we beat Slytherin by ninety points, Ravenclaw won by a hundred against Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw lost by thirty to Slytherin, and we beat Hufflepuff by sixty… we have to win by…" She sighed and rubbed her head. "Oliver, this requires too much thinking! You do it!"

"No," Oliver muttered. "My head hurts too much."

"Ball park it," Hannah ordered.

Oliver breathed heavily. "Um… Slytherin's beating Ravenclaw by ten points and we're beating Ravenclaw by fifty. We're in the clear. But for Ravenclaw to get second… they can't lose by more than… thirty. I think."

"Can Slytherin win?" Hannah mumbled.

"If Ravenclaw only beats us by ten points then yeah. But the chances of that happening are small," Oliver answered.

"Oliver, here's the potion," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. Oliver sat up and drank the potion. "You need to stay. At least until lunch or so. What do you have today?"

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. I had double Charms this morning," he said, lying back down.

"If your feeling better, you can go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Madam Pomfrey said. She was about to go back to her office when she saw two people at the doors to the infirmary. "What's wrong?"

"Marcus is sick," the one boy said. Oliver rolled his head to the entrance. He recognized both of them. The boy who'd spoken was Adrian Pucey and the other was Marcus Flint.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "I hope no more kids get sick. Marcus, come over here." Marcus trudged forward with Adrian. "Take the bed next to Hannah. We don't need Oliver to get sick."

"Yeah, 'cause then I wouldn't have a trained monkey to take my orders," Hannah said. Oliver stuck his tongue at her. Hannah rolled her eyes and threw her penguin at him. "You're mean. Now give me my penguin back."

"No," Oliver said. He stuffed the toy under his blankets. Hannah scowled. "You shouldn't've thrown him at me."

"He's mine!" Hannah said. She flicked her hand at him and her magic appeared. It picked up the penguin and brought it over to Hannah's bed. She smirked and closed her eyes.

Oliver sighed. "Why did I make you practice?"

Marcus and Adrian were watching them curiously. Adrian was surprised at the magic that had just appeared out of nowhere. But Marcus was remembering the beginning of the year. Hannah had used that same magic then. His dark eyes narrowed in anger, but he didn't know why. Why was he angry at this girl that he had nearly forgotten about since the first day of school? Or was he mad at the boy? They hadn't done anything to him, but he couldn't get rid of the anger inside of him. Marcus looked away from them and instead glared at the wall, trying to forget about the people next to him.

"Marcus," Adrian interrupted. "I've gotta get back to class. See you."

"See you," Marcus answered. Adrian walked away and he laid down on his bed. Soon after that, Madam Pomfrey came back with a potion for him. He drank it and then tried to get some sleep. But he couldn't, even though he was exhausted. After nearly an hour of laying there, Marcus looked to his side to see Hannah facing him with her eyes closed. Again the feeling of hatred was there. Only this time he felt something else, but he didn't know what it was. Sighing, he rolled onto his other side so that he didn't have to look at her. He shoved his head under his pillow and wished that she'd get to leave soon or he would. Whichever came first.

* * *

Like I said, I won't be updating as much. Next chapter is hardly started, but I hope to get it up in two weeks or something. 

Also, I'm getting towards the end. There's probably going to be three more chapters and then year one's over. I've decided that I'm going to start a new story instead of just continuing to add. So when I'm done with the last chapter, I'll get the first chapter up of the next year straight away and post the link at the end of the last chapter or put up another chapter with the link on it. This is when I need you guys. I've got plenty of ideas for year four and on, but do you want me to also do third year? It's up to you people, so let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey look! It's been only two weeks and I updated. Yes! No more writers' block! Okay, so once again, there's not going to be much more of this year. Guys, I still need to know if I should do a year three.

Now, in this chapter… there're a lot of random things going on. I'll tell you now, Kevin gets four more scars. Also, there's going to be some other characters you might've forgotten about. It's okay if you did.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hannah's alive!" Nanda yelled as Hannah stepped into the common room. Nanda ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "We thought you we're dead!" It was Friday night and Hannah had finally been allowed to leave the hospital wing. Marcus Flint had left earlier that morning. Hannah had been really uncomfortable while he was there and tried to ignore him for the days that they were in the infirmary together.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Hannah said, patting Nanda on the shoulder. "But you're cutting off my oxygen. Please let go."

"Sorry," Nanda said, letting go of Hannah. "But I've been loosing my mind without you here!"

"I'm sorry," Hannah apologized. "Next time I'll try not to be sick for a week."

"You better," Nanda said, pointing her finger at Hannah. "Or make me sick so I can be in the hospital wing and not with the guys!"

"Okay, okay, I'll sneeze and cough on you," Hannah said. She grabbed Nanda's wrist and pulled her towards the four boys. "Hey guys."

"Hi Hannah," Danniell and Kaden said in unison. Raheem smiled and Oliver waved. Hannah sat on the floor by Kaden's feet and Nanda sat next to her. "Glad to be out of the hospital wing."

"No, I enjoyed being sick for a week," Hannah said. "Of course I'm happy to be out of there!" _"And to get away from him,"_ she thought, her mind drifting again to Flint. "So anything interesting that happen while I was gone?"

"Well… Katie didn't set anymore dungeons on fire," Oliver answered.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her head. "That's good. Anything else?"

"Nope," Raheem answered. He started laughing. "Hey, Hannah, how much homework do you have?"

Hannah scowled. "Too much. I could hardly do any of it while I was sick."

"Poor Hannah," Nanda said, but she was smiling.

Hannah knew she had to start some of the work. Waving to her friends, she got up and went to her dormitory. She gathered her books into her bag and walked back down the stairs, across the common room, and out into the corridor. She walked to the staircases and down the steps to the library. Just as she reached the fourth floor landing, someone walked right into her. She dropped the two books and notebook she had been carrying in her arms. Hannah looked up to see who she ran into and saw that it was Marcus Flint.

"Um… sorry," Hannah said quickly. She knelt down and gathered what she'd dropped. She stood back up and saw that Flint was still glaring at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

Flint still glared at her angrily.

"What is your problem?!" Hannah yelled at him. His dark eyes never left her face. "What's your problem with me?! Why did you act so weird in the hospital wing? And why are you being like… like this now? What did I do to piss you off?"

Flint breathed heavily through his nose. Hannah stepped back from the stare he was giving her; she couldn't think of anything to say. Flint was giving her a look of uttermost hatred and it confused her. She had never spoken to his kid except for the first day of school. Why did he hate her so much? Hannah tried to stare him down, but she couldn't get him to falter. Instead, he was making her nervous. Hannah wanted to leave, only she couldn't get her feet to move.

"Hannah!"

Hannah jerked her head away from Flint to look up the stairs where the voice had come from. David was hurrying towards her. He reached the landing and pushed Hannah away. "Leave her alone," David ordered Flint.

"Don't tell me what to do, Wood," Flint said.

"You stay away from her," David said, his eyes returning the same glare Flint had been giving Hannah. "Don't you come near her."

"Piss off," Flint said before turning away and walking up the stairs.

David turned his attention to Hannah. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hannah said honestly. "I just… I don't understand! I've never talked with him and he… he _hates_ me."

"It's probably 'cause of me," David said. He put his hand on her shoulder and they walked down the stairs. "And he can be… out there."

Hannah sighed deeply. She had never had someone just hate her for no reason. And the way he had glared at her… she didn't like it. Nor did she want to admit what else bothered her. Flint had scared her. Hannah didn't want to admit that; she had promised herself to not be afraid of anything. So far, Flint was making her break that promise.

* * *

Terah's eyes snapped open. She looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside. All of the girls were asleep. Terah rolled onto her side to look at the clock; it read 2:14. Terah closed her eyes, remembering her nightmare. Sighing, she kicked her blankets off and lowered herself to the floor by the window. There was a pitcher and a goblet and she poured herself a glass of water, trying to think. 

In her dream, she'd been standing in a graveyard, only she'd been older. She was kneeling by her parents' grave and was putting flowers on the grave. She wiped her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. A man in his early twenties knelt behind her and hugged her gently.

"It's okay, Tee," he said softly. "It's gonna be okay."

"What are you talking about?" Terah asked.

He pointed across the graveyard where another man stood by a grave. A little girl with black hair in pigtails held onto his hand. Terah could tell that he was crying. The man hugging her helped her stand up and walked her over to the grave. Terah read the name.

Hannah Parker.

And that was when Terah had woken up.

Terah took a long drink from the goblet. She had no idea who any of the people were in her dream. All she understood was that Hannah was dead in her dream. So was the man crying her husband? And the little girl her daughter? But what about the other man who had hugged her? Terah was so confused by the dream that it was giving her a headache.

Terah stood up and headed for the common room. When she got there, she saw someone sitting in a chair. She could only see their legs and a book propped open. She quietly walked to the chair to see who it was. In the chair was Mitchell, asleep. Terah grinned and gently tapped Mitchell's shoulder.

"Mmm… go away, Mum," Mitchell muttered. She poked him in the forehead. "Stop it, Mum. I'm sleeping!"

"Mitchell, this is the common room," Terah whispered in his ear.

Mitchell's eyes snapped open. "I wasn't asleep!"

Terah patted his head. "Sure." She walked over to one of the blue couches and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. "So what we're you doing while you were _not_ sleeping?" Mitchell held up the book. Terah squinted at the cover and saw it was a book on excretory disorders. "That looks boring. Why're you reading that?"

"Andrew's kidneys are acting up again," Mitchell said. "I just thought I'd look up to see exactly what's going on."

"I thought they were getting better," Terah said.

Andrew had been born with his right kidney had been working only sixty percent while the left one worked thirty five percent. He'd been put on dialysis a few days after he'd been born as the Healers figured out what he needed. Eventually, after a month, his kidneys had begun working better, but they never reached their full capacity. So every four months he had to go have a check up for them. Now the left kidney worked at seventy percent and the right one worked at ninety percent.

"The left one's at fifty five percent now and the right one's at seventy," Mitchell said.

"That doesn't sound good," Terah said.

"Well, if it keeps going down, then there's a big problem," Mitchell said. "For now, the Healers are just gonna keep a good eye on him." He shut his book and put it on a table. "So what are you doing down here at this ungodly hour?"

"Bad dream," Terah said. "Really weird. Couldn't fall back asleep. So I came down here."

"Sounds fun," Mitchell said. He noticed how Terah was fiddling with her fingers. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well… I guess," Terah murmured. She brushed her long black hair away from her face. "It's just… my dream. I saw that Hannah was dead, but I just saw her grave. I didn't _see_ her dead."

"Yeah, but I've had dreams where Kevin was dancing in a pink tutu and Andrew was best friend with a unicorn, but I don't take them seriously," Mitchell laughed. Terah smiled a little bit. "I seriously wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," Terah said. She pulled a blanket out of a basket and covered herself with it. "How's Hannah been lately?"

"She was sick for a week," Mitchell said. He grinned. "I don't know if you remember what she was like when she was sick, but she gets so mean! She told Oliver he was a waste of space, insisted that she was dying, and ordered Oliver to carve her tombstone."

Terah grinned and tried not to laugh. "That sounds like Hannah." Mitchell nodded, agreeing with her. "Well, Hannah's always been sort of stubborn. I remember how one time, we were both sick with the flu, as in, not allowed to leave bed flu. So two days later, that was when we had that Quidditch game. Mum had errands to run, so Dad was left to watch us. As soon as Mum was gone, Hannah got out of bed, got her uniform and broomstick, and went down the stairs. Dad caught her and picked her up. Hannah wanted to play, so she hit Dad in the head with her broom."

"God, what a brat!" Mitchell laughed. "Now why can I see her doing that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you lot," Terah offered.

"You're a brat too!" Mitchell defended, crossing his arms. Terah mocked him. "Stop that!"

"No!" Terah snapped. She smirked as Mitchell became angrier. "Are you gonna make me stop?"

"As a matter of fact, I will!"

Mitchell was up before Terah had noticed. He grabbed her arms and pulled them to her sides. Terah squirmed away, kicking at his legs. Mitchell forced her onto the floor and put her arms behind her back and held them there.

"You were saying?"

"I hate you!"

"That's not very nice," Mitchell teased.

"Let me go!" Terah snapped.

Mitchell sighed and tickled her side. Terah squeaked and tried to push away, but Mitchell's grip was strong. "No."

"Puh – lease?" Terah asked.

Mitchell let her go and sat down on the floor. Terah sat up and leaned against a couch. "Anything interesting you lot are doing?"

"Um… we're having a big party for… Froggie, Webb, Cricket, Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, Nanda, and Azra," Mitchell ticked off on his fingers. "So basically, that means a lot of cake."

"Don't get fat, please," Terah said, poking him in the stomach. Mitchell grinned and pushed her hand away with his foot. "Ew, your feet are gross." She pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. "And thanks for ruining my hair."

"You're welcome," Mitchell said.

Terah blew a loose strand out of her face. "You're annoying."

"Will you still think I'm annoying when Hannah and I get married?"

"Excuse me?" Terah's mouth dropped open. "We're only twelve! News flash, this isn't the middle ages anymore."

"Well, according to me cousins, me and Hannah fight like 'an old married couple,'" Mitchell explained.

Terah laughed. "I would pay big money to see you two married." She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Good night, Mitchell."

"Night, Tee," Mitchell said. He watched Terah get up and head to her staircase. But then she stopped and faced him.

"You know, even though you're annoying, this was nice," Terah said. "Besides, you're not as annoying as Kevin."

"Let me guess, that's the best compliment I'm ever gonna get from you, right?" Mitchell asked.

"Most definitely," Terah replied before disappearing up the stairs.

Mitchell sighed and gathered his book. He walked up the stairs to his dorm. Sometimes he couldn't understand why people couldn't see that Hannah and Terah were twins. They acted so much alike. Even right down to the way they yawned.

* * *

"Yay, we got a party!" Nanda cried, throwing her hands into the air. "But I'm the only girl for this. This isn't fair!" 

"No, it's fair!" Hannah assured her. "Now you're the only girl, so all attention is on you!" The boys weren't paying any attention to their conversation. They were too busy talking about their gifts and, of course, more Quidditch. Hannah sighed at their obliviousness. "Well, when you're older."

Nanda played with her new charm bracelet Hannah had given her. "Hannah, why do we hang out with a bunch of guys?"

"Because you're my best friend and my bestest friend is a guy and a grew up with him and his cousins," Hannah rattled off. She took out a packet of matches from her pocket. She looked over at the chair where David was sitting. "Hey, Pyro!" David's head shot up. "Here's the matches. It's not as good as a lighter…"

"Hey, I saved Derek's life!" David protested. Hannah tossed him the matches. "I'm guessing you want me to light the candles."

"No, I want you to set the dungeons on fire," Hannah said seriously. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think I want you to do?!"

"To go set the dungeons on fire," David replied innocently. Kevin jumped up from his seat next to Froggie. "You're not helping me. You get scars, not burns. You'd get me burned. No quiero tú quemarme."

"What? Speak English!" Kevin yelled.

David tossed the matches at Kevin. "I said I don't want you to burn me. And in retrospect, throwing those matches was a bad idea." Kevin, however, threw them back. "Um… thanks. That was different. So who wants cake?"

"Me!" Azra, Mitchell, Cricket, and Kaden yelled at the same time. Raheem laughed and glanced over at Nanda.

"You don't want cake? It's sugar. Isn't that your favorite food group," Raheem teased, his dark eyes bright with laughter.

Nanda glared at him, but Raheem knew she wasn't mad. When Nanda got mad, she her eyes narrowed to thin openings. But her eyes were still wide.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Hannah came up with the cake design, I would take a piece and cover your face with it," Nanda said.

For the cake, Hannah had thought to put everyone's picture on it with their names in their favorite color icing. On the top of the cake there was Azra, written in orange, Froggie, in green, Webb, in blue, and Cricket, also in blue. At the bottom, there was Kaden, written in black, Raheem, in brown, Danniell, in red, and Nanda, in orange. This took up about 3/4's of the cake. On the last fourth, to the right of the pictures, was _Happy Birthday to the DORK without the O, Nanda, Azra, Froggie, Cricket, and Webb._

"Let's eat," Danniell said, "before Nanda does do that."

Hannah waved her hand and the cake divided itself into equal pieces. The eight "birthday kids" got their faces while the Wood Boys and Hannah had normal slices of cake.

"So what'd you lot sign up for next year?" Andrew asked, addressing the second years.

"Um…" Azra thought for a second. "Arithmancy, the Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I think we all signed up for that," Webb said.

"I did," Kevin said. "As well as Divination."

"Why take that class?" Azra asked.

"Family reasons," Mitchell said as he took another bite of cake. "They just think it'd be useful. Better than Muggle Studies anyways."

"I'm taking that!" Cricket complained.

"My point exactly!" Mitchell said. He got another slice of cake. "Actually, there wasn't much of a point to that." His cake fell off his plate. "Aw, shit. And me hoodie too!" Hannah started laughing and Mitchell knew it had been her fault. "Hannah!"

"What? Who ever said I had to use my powers for good?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent at possible and doing worse than failing. "Maybe you deserved it."

"And the old married couple is having yet another fight," Kevin mumbled to David, who cracked into laughter, and chocked on his cake. He coughed and Kevin hit him in the back, allowing for David to swallow. But now both of them were laughing.

"Seriously, why are you guys so mean?" Nanda asked. "You just hit him!"

"No, he saved my life!" David said. "I was chocking!" He coughed again. "I'm alive. Don't hit me." Kevin held back his hand that he was about to hit David with.

"Breathe, David," Hannah said, not looking up. "So smartie pants, are the exams hard?" she addressed to the older boys, who shrugged. "You are useless!"

Mitchell and Kevin were having a fork fight. "Well…" Mitchell started, "If you study, you should be fine. Just potions is evil. Hah!" He had stabbed Kevin's finger with the fork. Kevin knocked Mitchell's fork away. "Don't stress too much about it." He hit Kevin's hand again. "That's two!"

Oliver laughed from his chair. Danniell was watching the "sword fight" between Mitchell and Kevin. He glanced up at Oliver. "Why are your cousins so…"

"Weird? Those two are the weirdest. It's 'cause he got dropped on his head–" Oliver explained before Mitchell cut him off.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. And he ran into a table."

"And I'm damn proud of it!" Kevin replied gleefully. He stabbed Mitchell's hand. "Hah! We're tied. Next one wins."

Danniell shook his head. "I can't imagine growing up with those two."

"I can't imagine it either, but I did," Hannah said from the couch. Oliver messed up her hair. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Oliver said.

Hannah flipped her hand at him. Her magic picked up a glass with water and dumped it on his head, soaking his hair and shoulders. David, Azra, Danniell, and Cricket started laughing right away. Nanda just rolled her eyes while Kaden rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Raheem and Webb simply shook their heads. Mitchell and Kevin took a break from their fight. When they saw Oliver, dripping wet, with his red T-shirt sticking to him and his jeans soaked to the point they were black, they burst into hysterics.

"It looks like you peed yourself!" Mitchell cried, his voice breaking. Now the others were laughing at Mitchell's voice. "Shut up!"

"Aw, me li'le bro's voice is squeakin'!" Curt said as he walked into the room with Charlie. "He's becomin' a big boy!" He spotted Oliver and his wet pants. "And me cousin's gonna need diapers. Oliver, I don' think they make diapers big enough fer yeh."

Oliver glared at him and pointed his finger at Hannah. "It's _her_ fault."

"It's never a lass's fault, cuz," Curt replied. "You must've done somethin' teh make her mad."

Hannah smirked at Oliver. "See, it's your fault."

"Yep, just like this is," Oliver said, picking up another cup. Hannah stared at it. "Now what were yeh saying?"

"You wouldn't dare," Hannah said.

Oliver turned the cup over; water poured onto Hannah's head, her hair becoming a total wet mess. Her shirt's shoulders were soaked. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I dared, and I did," Oliver said.

"You are dead!" Hannah yelled, jumping up. Oliver fell out of his chair and ran away. Derek stood and grabbed Hannah's arm, giving Oliver time to run.

"Go!" Derek yelled. "Go before she gets loose! Run Ollie! Run!" Hannah ripped her arm from Derek's grasp. That was Curt, David, and Mitchell's cue to grab her and hold her back. "C'mon! There ain't much time!"

"Derek, shut up!" Hannah shouted. She faced Mitchell. "Let me go or I'll bite you." Mitchell let go of her and backed away.

Nanda stood up and grabbed Hannah's arm. "Hannah, you can't get Oliver back like this. You've got to be sneaky. Catch him when he's not looking!"

"You break my broomstick, I'll throw you off Gryffindor Tower!" Oliver yelled from behind Kevin's chair. Hannah, however, sat down with Nanda. "Is it safe for me to come out?"

"If you feel like keeping yer pride and joy, I'd stay hiding," Curt said. He grabbed to pieces of cake. "Hannah, please don't hurt Oliver. He didn't mean it. It's just Mitchell's idiocy's been rubbin' off on him. He don't mean no harm."

Hannah sighed and shrugged. "He didn't have to pour water on me."

"Have you ever heard of the saying what goes around comes around?" Kaden asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yep, but it stops with me!" Kaden and Danniell raised their eyebrows. "Okay, let me explain this. I'd hit Oliver, he'd hit me back, I cried, and his mum would say, 'Oliver, don't hit Hannah!'"

"I remember that all too well," Oliver said, sitting down in his chair.

Kevin grinned as he poked Mitchell in the shoulder with his fork. "I remember that! And she always got away with it too!"

"That's 'cause I'm the girl," Hannah replied.

Kevin rolled his green eyes and poked Mitchell again. Mitchell took the fork and snapped it in half. Curt laughed.

"I've been waiting forever for him to do that," Curt replied. "Hannah, wanna tell them about when Oliver hit you?"

"Oh yeah! So, this was the first time I met Oliver. I was like six weeks old and he was six months. Our mums put us next to each other on the floor. Oliver rolled onto his side and hit me in the head with his fist. So I cried."

Derek coughed. "Obviously."

"Shut up, Derek. So yeah, that's how I get pity. 'Cause I cry!" Hannah said, grinning.

Nanda patted Hannah on the shoulder. "Awesome job."

Andrew shook her head. "No! Not awesome! We'd always get blamed for stuff she did! Even when it was her fault! Like the time she fell off the swing, I got blamed for it because I was pushing her!" He narrowed his eyes at Hannah. "I'm watching you."

Webb put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Relax, mate. She's a girl."

"Don't say that!" Derek yelled, putting his hand over Webb's mouth. "No, she'll hunt you down for that."

"Considering I don't know him that well, I'm not gonna hurt him," Hannah said innocently. "Webb, do you really think I'd hurt you?" She put her best angel face on.

Webb shook his head. "See, look at that face!"

"That's her plotting face," Andrew said. "Isn't it, Kevin?"

"I don't remember," Kevin said. "Don't look at me for answers. Hey, Cricket, can I have your fork? Please? It's for a very constructive purpose."

"It's to annoy Mitchell," Oliver said to Cricket. He brushed his brown, still soaking wet, hair out of his eyes. "So, anything we plan on doing now?"

Hannah, Nanda, Kaden, David, Webb, and Azra shrugged. Danniell, Raheem, and Cricket shook their heads. Charlie and Curt were too busy eating and Froggie and Derek were talking. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Mitchell hit him with his fork that he still had. It pierced Kevin's skin and he yelled in pain.

"That's something," Oliver and Derek said at the same time.

"Mate, that probably gave me another scar!" Kevin yelled at Mitchell.

"Good, that's another four to the collection," Mitchell said calmly, as though this was a daily event that took place. "So now you're at what now?"

"I think I need to start counting again," Kevin said as he examined his shoulder with the four holes in it. Hannah stood up and put her hand on his arm. She focused her magic on healing the openings. "Have you ever tried this before?"

"No," Hannah said. "So it'll probably scar."

"What does he care?" Mitchell asked.

"Cool," Kevin said. Hannah's magic came out of her fingers and covered the cuts. It glowed for a second, and then disappeared. Kevin looked at his arm closely. "Well, you really can't tell they're there."

"So?" Curt asked after he'd swallowed a large bite of cake. "You've got enough to last you a lifetime. And you're only thirteen. You'll get plenty more in the next twenty years of your life."

"Huh?"

"I bet you won't live to see your fortieth birthday," Curt said. "You'll probably die in some freak accident with a rogue elephant. Something that could only happen to you. But don't worry, we'll make sure to morn you when you're gone."

"I hate your brother so much," Kevin whispered to Mitchell.

"I hate him too," Mitchell said.

"I'm not deaf," Curt said as he took another bite of cake.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Still let me know if I should do year three or just skip to year four. Thanks and don't forget to review! I love all of you that do! 


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, it's been over two months since I last updated. Sorry! I just couldn't figure out where to go from the last chapter.

So anyways, this is the second last chapter. Final exams and a new word that should be added to the dictionary.

* * *

Chapter 21

Oliver, Hannah, Nanda, Kaden, Danniell, and Raheem were in a corner of the common room with two whole tables piled with books, notes, papers, quizzes, homework, and tests. They were reviewing for their final exams, which would start next Monday. Kaden picked up one of Hannah's folders that was stuffed with so many papers that it was two inches thick.

"Are you sure this is a folder?" Kaden asked. "It looks more like a binder!"

"It was a folder at the beginning of the year," Hannah said.

"I was sure that was a binder," Nanda said. She was curled up in a bean bag chair with her hair in a very messy ponytail. She looked as if she'd just woken up. "Danniell, quiz me!"

"Um…" Danniell flipped through his history notebook. "The witch burnings of the sixteenth century were–"

"Completely useless!" Nanda interrupted.

"I was going to say, 'We're held in which five major cities.' But that answer works fine," Danniell replied, scanning over the page.

"I know this! I just read it an hour ago!" Nanda cried happily. "London. Manchester. Stafford. Cambridge. And… I forgot the other one."

"Glasgow," Oliver finished. "That's the one in Scotland, remember?"

Nanda thought for a second. "Oh yeah. LoMaStaCaG. That's how I remember it."

"Lomastacag?" Hannah repeated, looking completely bewildered. "What the heck goes through your mind, Nanda Hypatia Topoly?"

"_Lo_ from London, _Ma_ from Manchester, _Sta_ from Stafford, _Ca_ from Cambridge, and _G_ from Glasgow. Lomastacag!" Nanda explained, as if they all should've understood it from the second she had spoken the word.

"Lo… Ma… Sta… Cag…" Danniell said as he wrote it down in his notes. Raheem followed suit and did the same. Kaden, however, folded his arms.

"You people are nuts!" Kaden said. "Do you really think that will help?"

"Yes," Danniell, Raheem, and Oliver said in unison.

"All I can ever remember are Glasgow and London," Oliver explained. He opened his history book, closed his eyes, and put his index finger on a random point on the page. He opened his eyes and read the line. "Okay, Raheem, the ambassador of 1353 for the merpeople of Caernarfon was…"

"Llewellyn the Leader," Raheem rattled off.

"Good," Oliver said.

Hannah laid her head down on the side of her chair. She closed her eyes, planning to just rest her eyes. But then she felt someone tapping her forehead.

"Hannah!"

Hannah tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. She swatted his hand away, trying to get him to leave her alone. But he didn't. Instead he held her wrists and continued to try and wake her up.

"Hannah, you've been asleep for an hour!"

"What?" Hannah muttered thickly. Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted her eyes. The room was still bright. Her eyes watered slightly as they adjusted. After a few seconds, she was able to tell that it was Oliver that had woken her up. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep," Oliver informed her. He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "The others went to the library. So," he said, sitting down. "How have you been with these upcoming exams? Other than sleepy?"

Hannah smiled at him and yawned. "Nothing but sleepy," she murmured.

Oliver touched her head. "No, there's more."

Hannah sighed, trying to pretend she was annoyed with him. How did he always know when she was lying? Oliver waited patiently as she tried to find the words.

"It's just…" Hannah started, her blue eyes focusing on her hands and not Oliver. "I never get to see Terah. This entire year, I've only seen her about five times. I mean, getting to talk with her. And this year's almost over! I miss her so much, I don't know how I'm going to survive these next six years pretending she's just some other girl! And when Harry comes… I don't know what I'll do!"

Oliver smiled weakly at her. She chewed on her bottom lip slowly. He ran his hand through her hair. "Look, you gotta take it one day at a time. Worrying about things so many years in advance… it's only gonna stress you out. We'll figure something out eventually, okay? I promise."

"You promise a lot of things," Hannah said softly.

Oliver picked up Nanda's blanket and put it on her lap. "I know I do. But most of them are just to you. Like how I promised I'd never let anything happen to you. And that I'd never leave you."

"So what if I moved to Japan?"

"That's you leaving me!"

Hannah smiled just a tiny bit. "Would you ever move to Japan?"

"Not unless you were already there!" Oliver teased, pulling her into his lap. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'll help you. Okay? I'm your best friend."

"My bestest friend," Hannah agreed.

Oliver put his head next to hers. "Still tired, Banni?"

"Yes," Hannah murmured. She rolled onto her side. Oliver put his arms around her. "And before you ask, I'm not moving."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure sleeping in your bed is loads more comfortable than the two of us on this chair," Oliver said. But he closed his eyes as well. "Night, Banni."

"Night, Oliwa."

* * *

"Ow!" Hannah moaned, rubbing her back. "Oliver, remind me to never sleep in a chair again!" 

Oliver nodded his head sleepily. "Uh huh." His back was sore as well. The two had spent the whole night sleeping on the chair. Danniell, who'd been the first one down, had woken them up. Both of them felt as if their spines were permanently curved. Now the three of them, along with Raheem, were at breakfast. But Oliver wasn't exactly awake.

"Oliver," Danniell said, shaking Oliver's shoulder. "C'mon, wake up! We need to study!"

Oliver made a huffing noise and raised his head a little bit. "Screw it. I'm gonna be in pro Quidditch. I don't need to know when… what's-his-face saved town-so-and-so."

"What have we talked about the whole you need to have good grades to play Quidditch next year?" Raheem asked as he flipped through his Transfiguration book. "Hannah, are you any good at turning the rat into a potted plant?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hannah said. "Got a rat handy?"

Danniell waved his wand at the butter. The butter shone for a second, changed shape, and soon a rat was sitting on the plate the butter had been on. Hannah looked over at Danniell. "You know I'm not eating anything with butter on it for about a week now, right?"

Danniell nodded and went back to reading his Herbology book. Raheem watched Hannah as she grabbed the rat, sat it in front of her, and waved her wand. The rat squeaked as it changed shape again, this time a pot. Raheem examined it, seeing how it was a brown color and even had a hole in the bottom that all plant pots have.

"Now see, when I do this, it stays gray and you can see the rat's face on the bottom," Raheem said. "Danniell, change this back!"

Sighing, Danniell said, "Do I have to do everything?" But he changed the pot back into a rat. Raheem tried this time, and the pot was exactly as he said. "Um… I don't really know what to say to that."

"You'd get some points off, but it would still be good," Hannah encouraged him. Then she put her head back on the table. Nanda sighed and went back to her notebook. "Do I have to go to class today?"

"It's Sunday," Raheem said, his voice muffled because of his hand covering it as he tried to suppress a yawn.

Hannah's eyes screwed up in confusion, trying to think if it was Sunday. After a while, she remembered that she didn't have class yesterday. Oliver smirked at Hannah's confused expression. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Alive?"

"No! I'm dead!" Hannah yelled at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes and patted her on the head. "Sure. Still need me to make that tombstone?"

"Yes," Hannah muttered. "And I want to be buried with the penguin."

"No," Oliver answered. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. "Be good."

"Let go of my head!" Hannah punched him in the stomach. Oliver let go of her and Hannah sat upright, fixing her hair. Nanda shoved Oliver in the head for annoying Hannah. He grinned and put his head back down on the table.

"Hannah, focus!" Danniell yelled from across the table. He shook his messy blond hair out of his eyes. He hadn't brushed his hair since two days ago because Kitty had stolen his brush and chewed on it. After that, Danniell refused to use it. "Now quiz me on potions."

Grumbling, Hannah yanked her book out of Oliver's bag. "Stop taking my book!" She opened to a random page. "What are the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood?"

Danniell's mouth opened a bit as he tried to think of the answer. "Um…" He started clenching and unclenching his fist as he always did when he didn't know. "Well… er… one of them's being able to understand the speech of animals."

"Okay," Hannah said. "Eleven more."

"Snape said that wasn't on the test," Kaden muttered from behind his spoon.

Danniell glared at Hannah. "I hate you. You gave me a headache."

"Good," Hannah said. "Alright then, what's a bezoar, where do you find it, and what's it used for?" She smirked as Danniell went back into his nervous habit. "C'mon, he mentioned this at the beginning of the year!"

"You honestly think I remember what was said at the beginning of the year?!" Danniell snapped. He pushed his hair out of his eyes but it fell right back into place. "Nanda, when are you getting me my new hairbrush?"

"When Oliver gives Hannah his penguin," Nanda answered, rereading her Charms notes.

"Danniell, stop procrastinating! The answer!" Hannah yelled.

Kaden sighed and put his spoon into his bowl. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that can save you from most poisons." He picked it up and shoveled more cereal into him mouth. Everyone stared at him. "What?! I do have a brain!"

"Really? There's one hidden in there?" Raheem asked, hitting Kaden's head with his knuckles. Kaden pushed his hand away.

Nanda was shuffling through her History of Magic notes again. Sighing in defeat, she tossed the notebook onto the table. "I will _never_ remember _any_ of this! It's so boring!"

Raheem took her notebook and began to read it. Unlike Nanda, he kept reading it without showing signs of boredom. Nanda gazed at him in amazement as he turned to the second page of notes. "How can you do that? That's the worst part!"

"Have you tried picturing it in your head? If you can do that, it's better."

"I do! But I just get this image of a million Binns floating around and that's not very interesting," Nanda complained. She dug through her bag to find her Charm notes. She flipped to page 35, took out her wand, and tried to make her fork skip across the table. Across the table, Hannah made her fork and knife dance around on her plate. Kaden watched the progress of the silverware until they danced onto his plate and fell into his eggs.

"Oops, sorry," Hannah apologized, picking up the fork and knife.

"It's alright," Kaden mumbled, pushing his plate away. "I wasn't hungry."

"Don't worry, mate, we've got one more week before the exams," Oliver said, only halfheartedly. Kaden didn't look convinced. Oliver turned to Danniell. "Mate, do you think you could see what the test answers are?"

"Yeah, right," Danniell said. "I can't even tell what the weather is gonna be like tomorrow. What I can tell you is Snape would give us detention if we had similar answers to each other that nearly matched his answers. And I don't think we need that on our record for our first year."

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

But by the end of that week, Danniell seriously wished he could tell what the answers were. It would save all of them from the stress of trying to remember every last thing the teachers had talked about from the beginning of the year. Raheem remained the only one who could read History of Magic notes for an hour without nearly falling asleep. Hannah and Nanda were always practicing Charms and Transfiguring sticks into quills, as well as Kaden's shoes into two rabbits. Oliver was always reading something; he allowed himself half an hour a day to read one of his Quidditch books, but that was it. As for Kaden, he'd become extremely quiet and could always be seen in a corner with a stack of his books, reading at least one subject every day. 

Finally, Monday arrived. In the morning, they took their Charms test in Flitwick's classroom. As worried as they had been for this, it really wasn't that hard. They'd been given an hour and a half to complete the test. Danniell, who'd taken the longest of the six of them, finished with forty minutes left. They were given a break until lunch, so they took the time to study Herbology. Like Charms, it too had been easy. Hannah and Oliver both took a while on the test, having only half an hour left, but that was because they went back to recheck their answers. If only the easiness could've kept going.

Potions was an absolute nightmare. All of the students kept working until the bell; even then, they doubted that anyone had finished the exam. Unlike Charms or Herbology, when they'd known the answer almost instantly, they often had to stop to think about the answers. Even Percy Weasley couldn't keep a steady pace of constant answers coming. After Potions, they went straight to Classroom 8 for their written Astronomy test. It wasn't that long of a test; it only counted for one fourth of their grade. The bigger part of the test would be the next day during the night.

Wednesday was History of Magic, even worse than Potions. Raheem finished first, but the others dragged behind. There was the question about the Witch Burnings that they used Lomastacag for, but other than that, the rest were so difficult that Danniell and Hannah both had headaches at the end. The only good part about Wednesday was that they had the rest of the day off until eleven that night to study. Kaden, Nanda, and Hannah slept for an hour after lunch while Danniell, Raheem, and Oliver studied their star charts. At ten thirty, they left the common room and headed up to the Astronomy tower, where Mrs. Norris tried to head them off. Hannah's eyes flashed green and Mrs. Norris was thrown down the hall. The cat scurried away, mewing loudly. Once they got to the tower, they got their star charts, set up their telescopes, and waited for the okay to start. After two hours, they turned in the charts and headed back for their common rooms, all of them yawning loudly.

Thursday morning, every first year slept in late. Around noon, they woke up and started to study for their last two exams, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. After a quick lunch, Hannah and Nanda headed for Professor McGonagall's classroom; the guys were still hungry. But they weren't the first ones in the classroom. Terah and Veronica were sitting in their usual seats, practicing wand movements. This test was half written, half practical. Nanda and Hannah sat down across the aisle from them and opened their books. Over the next twenty minutes, the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed in. Kaden kept muttering incantations under his breath while Danniell repeated the same motion with his wand. Finally, Professor McGonagall marched in and they removed their books from their desks. She handed out the tests and sat at her desk. The test was sixty questions long, and they had an hour and a half to finish it. All of them were short answer questions, making the test slightly easier. Once they were at the end, Professor McGonagall collected their tests and handed each of them a white mouse. They were instructed to turn their mouse into a squirrel and had ten minutes, a generous amount of time from Professor McGonagall.

Nanda whipped her wand in the air and her mouse rolled over on the desk as the spell hit it. Its white fur changed to a dark brown, its red eyes were now black, and its thin tail became thick and bushy. Ahead of them, Kaden closed his eyes, crossed his fingers, and waved his wand. His mouse squeaked as he poked it in the stomach.

"Sorry," Kaden hissed. He put his head on the desk so he could look at the mouse in the eyes. "Please, _please_, change!" He waved his wand again. The mouse scurried towards the end of the desk and prepared to jump off. "Get back here! Accio!" The mouse flew into his hand, looking upset. "Look, just change!" He waved his wand again and to his surprise, a squirrel now was blinking its eyes at him. "Uh… thanks!"

Next to him, Danniell's squirrel still had a mouse tail. Oliver's squirrel was still albino, but Raheem's look similar to Kaden's. Hannah and Nanda's squirrels were now playing on their desk.

Professor McGonagall stood up from behind her desk. Desperately, Oliver waved his wand, begging for his squirrel to turn brown. Just as Professor McGonagall started to say, "Wands down," the squirrel became a medium brown, but its eyes remained red.

"Well, at least it wasn't white," Hannah said comfortingly as Oliver explained his squirrel.

"Yeah, I guess," Oliver muttered. He pulled back a tapestry and the six of them took the secret passage down two flights of stairs and arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Think this is gonna be difficult?"

Hannah scoffed. "Doubt it."

They entered the classroom for the last exam of their first year. As usual, they were given their exam and had an hour and a half to complete it. Hannah rested her head on her hand as she looked down the test. The first two questions she couldn't remember the answer to, but the next five were simple. Number 17 asked for the quickest way to kill a vampire. Shaking her head in laughter, Hannah wondered what Lucy would've thought about the question. Next to her, Oliver was already on the back, answering the last questions like he always did. He had a tendency to work backwards on tests. Ahead of them, Nanda was writing furiously while Danniell had stopped and was sucking on the end of his quill. Kaden was gazing into space, trying to think of an answer and Raheem was tapping the desk with his fingers.

Finally, the testing was up and the six of them left the classroom and headed for the grounds.

"It's over," Oliver said happily, toppling onto the grass. "It's over and we don't have to worry for a whole week."

"And Nanda, Hannah, please don't start yelling that you've failed everything," Kaden said, now using his bag as a pillow.

"Yeah, because we all know you passed," Raheem muttered, resting against one of the beech trees.

"With probably the highest scores of everyone," Danniell finished, collapsing in between Kaden and Oliver.

Nanda and Hannah joined the boys with more grace. "Don't worry, we'll only do it to each other," Nanda said.

"Well, you might," Hannah interrupted. "I'll be complaining to Oliver."

Oliver sat up so quickly he knocked Hannah over. "If you do, you'll regret it this summer."

"What are you going to do?" Hannah fought back, but she was smiling in a know-it-all kind of way. "You'll get in trouble if you hurt me."

Oliver pushed Hannah back onto the ground. "No I won't."

"Yeah, right," Hannah said, kicking Oliver over. He still looked unhappy. "Okay, okay, I promise I won't complain to you."

"Thank you, Banni," Oliver mumbled.

"So how were your exams?" Mitchell asked. Behind him, Kevin, David, Andrew, and Derek were walking over.

"Awful," Oliver complained.

Mitchell sat down next to Oliver's head. "Yeah, but it's over. Don't worry. And besides, first year is simple!" He messed up Oliver's hair to annoy him. "So we're gonna have a football game Saturday after lunch. Want to join?"

"Why not," Oliver said. "S'long as I can sleep tomorrow. What about you guys?"

"Sure," Raheem said. Danniell nodded his head and Kaden grunted. "They're in."

"Me!" Hannah yelled, jumping up. "And Nanda."

"Why do I get dragged into this?" Nanda asked, but smiled. "Alright, so after lunch on Saturday. Who else is playing?"

"Azra, Froggie, Cricket, Webb, and maybe Curt," Kevin said. "We'll figure out teams later. See you guys. Get some sleep, Oliver, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Oliver said, his voice muffled.

"Bye, guys," Hannah said. "See you later."

"Bye Hannah," the Wood Boys said as they walked off across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was outside with Fang.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't any Harry, I promise he'll be in the last chapter for a little bit. Yeah, so next chapter's the last one. I'll be skipping to year four, but I'll add one last thing at the end of this story to fill you in on a few things and give you the link to Year Four. So see you guys! 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please don't hate me! I had huge writer's block, and then when I was ready to update, my computer went retarded and I had no computer for a week. My memory got wiped, so it took me another week to get my computer fixed after that (thank God I saved all my Oliver and Hannah stories). And then after all that, my mother switched internet and I couldn't access my email. So I finally got everything fix and now it's here! Just three months late. Sorry!

Okay, so after all that, here is my last chapter for My Best Friend. It's just a conclusion, but I'll get fourth year up hopefully in the next two weeks. I'll have one more update to fill you all in of what happened over the two years I'm not writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

In the boys' dorm, Oliver was once again awake in the early hours of the morning. He rolled onto his side and stared out the window. Closing his eyes, he shrunk under his covers and pulled them around his shoulders. A few seconds later his eyes snapped open.

"Crap," Oliver muttered. He fumbled with his clock to check the time. It read 3:27. Mumbling under his breath, Oliver put his clock back on the table and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Oliver? You awake?"

"Why would you ask that, Kaden?" Oliver moaned, turning his head to the left to see Kaden who was wide awake. "What's up?"

"Just nervous about our results," Kaden said.

Oliver grinned. "You sound like Nanda." Yawning loudly, he rubbed his eyes; his vision blurred for a moment before coming into clearer view. "Look, let's not worry 'bout it 'till 'morrow," he mumbled. Once again, he stuffed the pillow in his face. He heard Kaden's quiet snoring and knew that he was now the only one awake. But within a few minutes, he was dead asleep.

* * *

Hannah woke up again from another nightmare. Breathing heavily, she kicked her blankets off and shuffled over the cold bricks to the bathroom. She lit one of the candles by the sink and fumbled to find the faucet. She twisted the golden knob and ice cold water poured into the marble sink. She grabbed the glass off of the ledge and filled it up with water, then quickly emptied it. 

Now feeling much better, Hannah set the glass back on its ledge, but she misjudged it. The glass fell off and hit the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces. Hannah lept back and almost fell into the bathtub.

"Crap," Hannah muttered. "Now what?" She hadn't brought her wand into the bathroom. Even then, she didn't know how to repair the glass in the first place.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Hannah, you in there?"

"Yeah," Hannah answered, recognizing Nanda's voice. "I just broke the glass."

Nanda pushed the door open and saw the shattered fragments on the floor. "Here." She flicked her wand at the mess and the glass pieces flew together before she placed the glass back on the ledge. Then she turned to Hannah.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hannah murmured. She turned the water off and dried her hands. "It's no big deal. Just woke up."

Nanda knew that she was lying; she knew Hannah had another nightmare. But she didn't want to make Hannah mad again, especially so close to the end of the school year. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, sounds good," Hannah said softly. Nanda turned around and went back to her bed, Hannah following her. The two got into their beds, Hannah rolling onto her right side so that she could see Nanda, but she was already asleep. Sighing, Hannah flopped onto her back and gazed up at the canopy of her bag. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Raheem and Danniell were the first ones up. After a few minutes of coaxing, which involved kicking, pushing, and swearing, Oliver and Kaden were up as well. They changed into their school robes and left to the common room, where Nanda and Hannah were waiting on a couch. The six of them walked down to the Great Hall and started to eat their breakfast, but they weren't eating much. Today they were getting their results back. 

David and Azra joined them at the Gryffindor table just as Professor McGonagall came down from the staff table and started handing out results. It took a while for her to reach them as they were three quarters of the way down the table. She handed each of them a sheet of parchment and then continued down the table.

"Alright," Danniell muttered. "One… two… three."

Everyone turned over their parchment and looked down at their grades. After two minutes of silence, they put their papers down. Kaden was the first to say anything. "My worst was History."

Raheem snorted. "No surprise."

"Shut up!" Kaden yelled, smacking Raheem in the head with his paper. "I bet your best was History, you prick."

"No, Transfiguration," Raheem said, shoving his paper under Kaden's nose. Kaden scanned down the paper and saw that he'd gotten really high marks in all the classes except Herbology.

"You're an idiot," Kaden said, handing the paper back.

Raheem glared at Kaden. "I bet my grades are loads better than yours."

"Not Herbology! How could you get a 63 percent?!"

"At least I didn't get a 59 in Astronomy!"

"Who cares about stars! It's not like I'm gonna be a centaur when I'm older!"

"Well who cares about plants!"

"SHUT UP!" Hannah yelled, throwing hers and Nanda's cups at them, which were still filled with orange juice. The cups fell over and the juice flooded over their parchments. Danniell and Oliver snatched their papers up, but Kaden and Raheem were too busy glaring at each other that they didn't have the chance. Swearing, they both picked up their now soaked papers and shook them to try and save them.

"Great," Kaden grumbled, looking at the hopeless mess that was his grades.

"I can't believe you!" Raheem shouted at Hannah.

"Well, Mr. Smartass, why don't you use a charm and dry them!" Kaden yelled. Raheem smirked, took out his wand, and dried only his paper. Then he put his wand back into his bag. Kaden scowled. "I hate you."

"Are you done having IMS?" Nanda asked. She and Hannah had switched papers and were comparing grades.

Kaden and Raheem didn't talk to each other for the next two hours. Finally, by lunch, Oliver and Danniell were so sick of being messengers they both hit the two of them in the head and yelled, "Quit being idiots!" And they refused to talk to them until they said something. Hannah was so frustrated with them she finally took matters into her hands.

"Look, we're leaving in two days, can you quit being idiots?!" she asked. "It's just grades! If you're gonna act like this every year… we'll hit you with Oliver's broomstick."

"You will not," Oliver said. "If you break it with their thick heads, I'll make you pay for it."

"No! Why don't you just buy a new one? You're the one who's rich here!" Hannah said.

Nanda looked over at Oliver. "Yeah, how rich are you?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Oliver muttered, trying not to act too embarrassed.

Hannah grinned and said, "They've got so many houses! There's the six they've got here, and then they've all got a beach house in France and Spain. And together they own a medium sized villa in Greece."

Kaden swallowed his mouthful of chicken with difficulty. "And you didn't tell us this why?!"

"You never asked," Oliver muttered, speaking towards his plate.

"Well, are there any others?!"

"No."

Hannah shoved him in the side. "That's not true you've got that old castle in Scotland…"

"You own a castle?!!!!" Danniell gasped.

"It's really old and crumbling," Oliver said. "But it was fun to play hide-and-seek in. Except when the stone fell on Mitchell's head. And another hit Kevin. He got a scar from it."

Raheem sighed. "Oliver, this is what we'd like to call 'Filthy Rich.' Where'd your family get all that money?"

"Old money," Oliver muttered. "Look, can we not talk about it?!" His face was about as red as the apple he held in his hand. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! You're so rich, you could probably buy England!" Nanda said, still not eating her food. Hannah smiled again. "Wait, do you own England?"

"NO! Of course not!" Oliver was extremely frustrated now. "Okay, look, if I invite all of you to come with my family to one of our houses, will you please drop the subject until we get there?" He muttered to himself, "This is so embarrassing."

After lunch, when they were walking out to the lawn, Oliver grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Hannah, look, really… don't tell them about the money. I don't like how we got it," Oliver said quietly.

"Oliver, it doesn't matter anymore," Hannah answered. But she saw how uncomfortable Oliver still looked. "Hey, it's not your fault that it happened! And I don't blame you!"

"Hannah, please," Oliver asked.

Hannah nodded her head. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's alright," Oliver said, putting his arm around her neck and messing up her hair. Hannah poked him in the stomach and tried to pull her head free of his grasp. Oliver smirked as she hit him in the shoulder with her fist before he let her go. "C'mon, we'd better catch up."

Sighing, Hannah ran after him to the others who were stretched out by the lake. Tomorrow, there'd be the final feast, and then they'd be going home. Hannah smiled at the thought that in only three years, her brother would finally be at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked in the door behind Dudley. Immediately, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were congratulating Dudley on another year of school, not even caring about his grades, which all except one happened to be Cs because Dudley had cheated on every single test. The only class he'd failed had been gym, because he'd refuse to participate in the activities. 

Once the three had left him alone in the empty hall, Harry went to his closet and took out his grade card. Most of his grades were either Bs or As. He got a C in Computer Education as well as in History, but Harry never cared about how a computer worked. And he especially didn't care about other people's history, since no one ever cared to tell him his. All he knew about his past was that his family had died in a car accident when he was one. And that was it. So for him, if no one bothered to tell him about his history, then history just wasn't important enough to be on his priorities list.

Scowling to himself, Harry pulled out one of the photo books he'd taken from the Dursley's living room, hoping there'd be a picture of the two girls he'd dreamt about back before Christmas. But all he saw were pictures and pictures of just Dudley doing whatever. But Harry looked at every single picture to make sure there wasn't any trace of the girls.

But no luck.

Harry shut the book and stuffed it back under his mattress. He'd have to put it back later, once the Dursleys had gone to bed. He wished so badly that he could meet them, just to feel like he had some family. He couldn't explain it, but he knew they were his sisters, and that they had to be alive.

* * *

Oliver, Kaden, Danniell, Raheem, Hannah, and Nanda sat in their compartment on the train. Right next to them were Oliver's cousins, but since it was lunch, they'd retreated to their own compartment, leaving the six of them to eat their candy and look over their tests. 

"I can't believe I got that question wrong," Hannah muttered.

"Not me," Oliver said. "You never remembered any dates about the Goblin rebellions." He held up his paper. "And neither did I. Merlin, this paper's terrible."

"Looks like your cousins were right," Kaden said with great difficulty, considering how his mouth was stuffed with licorice wands. "_That_ was the worst class ever."

"And it only gets worse," Oliver said, remembering what David had said yesterday at the feast. "Well, six years left."

Nanda slapped him on the head. "Don't think of it like that! I want to enjoy every year here!" She paused for a moment. "Except for when we have Potions. That is _impossible_ to enjoy."

"Unless you're a Slytherin," Raheem finished. He took a handful of Bertie Beans and stuffed them in his mouth. Danniell and Kaden looked at him with baffled faces. "What?! You can't taste them all, so if you get vomit or something, you wouldn't know."

Hannah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Still, it's hard to believe the year's over!"

Oliver smiled and took a bite out of his Pumpkin Pastie. "Well, at least we can play Quidditch next year. That's a good side."

"Really, I can't wait till we're in third year. Then we can go to the village," Hannah said, taking Oliver's Pastie and eating some of it. "Thank you." She handed it back to him.

"Would it kill you to ask instead of take?" Oliver muttered.

Hannah nodded. "Yep! It would." Oliver just rolled his eyes and looked back over his results.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Kaden suggest Exploding Snap. He and Oliver started to play while Danniell and Raheem, who'd both collected plenty of cards over the year, started to trade. Hannah got up and pulled her chess set out from her trunk and set it open on the seat between her and Nanda. Even though she and Nanda had played nearly every week, Nanda was still horrible at chess. After only a few minutes, Hannah was beating Nanda having taken her three pawns, a knight, and a rook. Nanda had only two pawns and a bishop. Hannah didn't care really what happened to her pieces. All she needed to win a game of chess was her queen, her rooks, and her king, obviously. But that was her secret, and something she'd never share with anyone, except maybe Oliver.

"Merlin, Nanda, you're horrible at this," Hannah said as she took yet another pawn. "Check."

Nanda moved her king to the side. "So? I haven't played this my whole life!"

"Neither have I!" Hannah said, grinning. "It's all a matter of wits."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, I'm saying your wits aren't as good as mine."

"That's not what the results say."

"Be quiet."

Nanda had gotten the best score of them all on all her exams.

Behind Nanda, they heard an explosion. Nanda turned around and Hannah, Raheem, and Danniell all looked over at Oliver and Kaden, whose cards had exploded and were now everywhere over the compartment. Mitchell and Kevin came over from next door to see what had happened and started laughing.

"Mate, do you know how many scars I've gotten from that game?" Kevin asked, still laughing.

"Enough," Oliver said. "C'mon, get the others."

A minute later, Oliver, his cousins, Danniell, Raheem, and Kaden were playing Exploding Snap, and also taking bets on the outcome of Kevin getting a scar when they exploded. Nanda and Hannah decided they'd rather sit out, and not risk any injury, but stay with their chess game. Every few minutes, they'd look over at the boys to see who'd be winning.

"I think we need more girl friends," Hannah said. "Seriously, we're outnumbered. Big time."

"Well, Andrew's sister, Ryeanne, she's coming to Hogwarts next year," Hannah said. "And we _will_ make new friends, which are hopefully not guys."

"Yeah, I mean, think about it! With Oliver and his cousins, those three, Azra, Froggie, Cricket, and Webb, that's thirteen boys. And only _two_ girls!"

"We'll work it out. Or we'll be the best boy experts at Hogwarts in a few years."

Nanda glanced again at the boys. "So, do you think we'll always be friends?" she asked.

Hannah grinned and looked over at the nine boys and Nanda, her blue eyes sparkling. "I know we will be."

* * *

The End! New update will be soon with link to year four! Bye! 


	23. Update

Hey everyone! Like I promised, I'm going to fill in gaps that'll pick up in fourth year. I'll start with Woods.

Ryeanne (Andrew's sister), Hunter (Mitchell's brother), and Monica (Derek's sister) came to Hogwarts. Ryeanne was sorted into Gryffindor, and Hunter and Monica went to Ravenclaw. The rest of the Woods, Willow, Joe, Janice, Tyler, and Lance aren't old enough yet.

Kevin's parents got divorced.

And now to the kids at Hogwarts

Oliver dated a few girls. None lasted long. Hannah hated all of them.

Hannah dated one boy, Sean Verness. Oliver hated him. (Do you see where I'm going?)

Kaden is trying to be a ladies man. Not going so well.

Nanda has three ear piercings in each ear.

Danniell's parents moved to a different house.

Raheem is just being Raheem.

And other things:

Something I haven't touched on: Froggie and Cricket are brothers. Cricket's older.

Andrew hates America. (Guys, I've got no problem with America, I'm from there. But there's a reason why he hates it, it's to build on for later things. So just wait.)

And I promise there will be much more Terah in this one and more Harry than last time. When Harry actually gets to school, he'll have his own chapters.

Okay, you know what? I can't beat my computer I'm pretty sure it hates me. I can't post the link to my new story, so instead just go to my name and find my sequel. It's called More Than Friends. Shouldn't be too hard to find.


End file.
